Come on Get Higher
by Raxsah003
Summary: What happens when you fall for you womanizing best friend? Alexis Kohler is about to find out just how hard it can be to have feelings for the one and only Jim Kirk, and how hard it is to hide it when they are both on the same Starship. KirkxOC
1. Beer In The Bar

_So… I had seen the Star Trek Movie after it had come out, Thanks to my parents dragging me to see it, and I soon fell in love with it. I have to admit, I'm not a devoted fan to the Original Series when it comes to Star Trek. My Trekky-ness is usually limited to The Next Generation (Because, let's face it, Captain Jean-Luc Picard is freaking awesome.) and Voyager (Because my parents used to always watch it back when we had one T.V. [which is weird because now we have like… four.]) So I am sorry if my facts aren't accurate. I tried to do some research as best I could, but sometimes, it's just not enough. I've only seen a few episodes of the Original Series and only one movie. The fourth one I think, the one where the need the Whale (Which is completely random if I might say so myself. But it was funny none the less.) So I'm sorry if I'm not accurate._

_I also want to say that though this story is finished, it is far from edited. This is actually the one and only chapter which is edited. I want to thank my Beta Reader Banana7Pancakes, who has edited this chapter. I also want to thank by Bestest Buddy, Jeck, who has supported me the whole time while writing, and has read over my story as well. Helping me out as best as she could._

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek 2009 is owned by Gene Roddenberry, J.J Abrams and Paramount Pictures. I own nothing that is recognizable to the original story (If I did you think I would be writing this? No, it would already be in the movie.) I wish I owned Chris Pine, but I'm pretty sure that's illegal in America. I do own the plot, and Alexis, though you can borrow her if you want, she pretty much just lays around all day now that the story is finished. Lazy bum. Please don't steal without permission.**_

* * *

**Come on Get Higher**

She glanced around the corner, watching as her older brother talked to a blonde haired boy from down the street. She knew she had seen him in her school, but she could not remember his name. His deep blue eyes glanced over and met her warm brown, causing her to turn back around the corner.

"Um, dude, some little creeper is watching us." She scrunched her nose and walked into the room, her hands on her hips.

"I'm not a creeper, whatever that is!" she said defensively. The boy shrugged, showing he didn't know what it meant either. Her brother, Shawn, rolled his eyes.

"Lexie, go away!" he snapped. She glared at him.

"Just because you have friends in the house doesn't mean you have to be a jerk," she argued.

"Alexis, just go away, you're annoying Jim." He snapped. Jim shrugged.

"I don't care, she seems alright." Alexis smirked.

"See, I'm not bothering anyone." Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I got to go to football practice. Jim, if you want to hang out with her, be my guest," Shawn stated, walking out of the house. Alexis ran a hand through her dark brown hair and looked at the boy in front of her. He was probably a year older than her, seeing as he was hanging out with her older brother. He was the first to speak.

"James T. Kirk," he said, holding out his hand. Alexis walked up to him and shook his hand, smiling widely.

"Alexis J. Kohler. What does the 'T' stand for?" she asked. He turned a little red.

"Tiberius. What does 'J' stand for?" he asked, hoping to get her as embarrassed. She chuckled lightly and pulled her hand away from him.

"Jane. Not as cool as Tiberius, but it works." James bit his bottom lip.

"Not as embarrassing is more like it. Alexis is a cool name, for a girl." She scrunched her nose at the last statement.

"My friends call me Lexie, and I guess James is an okay name for a guy."

"My friends call me Jim." She tilted her head.

"I'm going to call you J.T, Jim is boring," she said, walking past him and sitting on her couch. Jim furrowed his eyebrows and sat next to her.

"Well, if you're going to call me 'J.T' I'm going to call you A.J, Alexis is boring." She laughed and nodded.

"Fine, it's nice to meet you, J.T" He smirked.

"Same here, A.J"

- + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ +-

**Twelve Years Later**

"You're doing what?" he asked. Alexis sighed and finished up her drink.

"I'm joining Starfleet, as a medical officer, or scientist, if they let me," she told him. He furrowed his eyebrows and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Come on, A.J, get real." She sighed and crossed her arms.

"I am serious, just because you spend your time trying to see how many people you can piss off doesn't mean the rest of the world does the same," she told him. James took a sip of his beer. Alexis pressed her lips together as she watched him struggle with the information. "Jay-"

"Do whatever you want, you'll do it no matter what I say." Alexis gave a small sigh and moved a little closer to him.

"Jay, I know you don't like the whole Starfleet thing but-"

"I just don't think it's what you should do. Starfleet is too dangerous for you." Alexis rolled her eyes at this statement. Sometimes she found his protectiveness overbearing.

"Look, I know what happened to your dad was bad, but it doesn't happen all the time J.T" she explained.

"A.J, people die in Starfleet, you could die. I can't protect you up there." Alexis chuckled a little at that.

"Jay, I know you think you have to protect me, being the little sister you never had and all, but you really don't. I'm twenty-one, I can take care of myself. Believe it or not," she told him.

"Don't lie, I know you can't." Alexis shook her head.

"Fine, think what you want. If you're really that worried join Starfleet too. That way you won't have to worry." He scoffed and downed the rest of his drink.

"Forget that, Starfleet cadets are losers with no future. No offense." He muttered ordering another drink.

"Yeah, because you're not drinking away your future at all." He smirked.

"At least I'm having fun while doing it, and not wasting my time being an uptight mindless cadet." There was the sound of laughter and they both looked over to see a group of Starfleet cadets walking into the bar. "Speaking of which…"

"Come on, J.T, your step-dad is going to flip if he finds out you started another fight." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't care what he thinks. Besides, I'm only going to pick up a few chicks and have some fun." Alexis shook her head and then pushed back a few strands of brown hair that fallen into her face.

"Okay, Jay, go do what you do." James smiled and stood up, giving her a half-hearted hug.

"You're the best, A.J, no matter what Shawn says." She laughed and pushed him away, making him stumble a little.

"Go, and try not to start a fight."

"I make no promises." He walked off and left her alone. She was only alone for a few minutes before someone sat next to her.

"Hello," he said simply. She took a quick once over and noticed he was wearing a Starfleet uniform.

"Hey," she replied. He moved a little closer to her.

"I must say, you have to be the prettiest girl in this bar." She laughed at his blatant pick-up line.

"You must be blind. That or you're expecting to get laid." He was silent for a minute, debating on how to answer that. "I thought so."

"Well, you look pretty for a farm girl," he said, trying to save himself.

"Oh really?" she asked, acting like she was suddenly interested.

"Oh yeah, I mean, of course in Starfleet there are women who look like goddesses, but you, no, you're an average plain Jane. I mean, you're not ugly, but your not drop dead gorgeous." Alexis shook her head and went back to her drink.

"You are so not getting laid tonight," she told him.

"Look here-" He was cut off by the sound of glass breaking and Alexis automatically stood up. When she saw that Jim was now fighting someone from the Starfleet academy, she shook her head.

"Idiot," she muttered. She instantly ran over and pulled one guy off of him. The man turned around and went to punch her, but realized that she was a girl and stopped.

"Stay out of this!" he snapped. Before he could turn around she punched him in the face, putting all her weight into the swing. It was powerful enough to stun him for a moment, giving enough time for Jim to jump up and punch him in the face. She turned around and kicked a cadet in the stomach, causing him to fall forward a little and be the perfect height for her to knee in his face.

A guy came up to her and then, quite harshly, smacked her across the face. She took a step back but recovered quickly and swiftly kicked him in his side, which made him fall to the floor in pain. She turned around just in time for someone to break glass, causing shards to fly over near her. She covered her face from the glass but could still feel a few shards cut through her skin.

She quickly recovered and kicked a cadet in the back of the knees, causing him to fall forward. She then walked in front of him and punched him in the nose. She heard the sound of more glass breaking and turned around to see someone had pinned Jim on a table and was punching him in the nose. She went to stop him, but was held back by a Starfleet cadet.

"Let go of me!" she hissed.

"He started it," the man replied. She tried to get away from him, but he was able to keep a steady hold on her. Just as she was about to stomp on his foot a loud whistle echoed throughout the bar. Everyone stopped and looked at the captain entering the bar.

"Outside! All of you!" he called, but nobody moved. "Now!" he shouted and all the cadets began filing out of the bar. The cadet holding Alexis paused for a moment, but she quickly elbowed his stomach, causing him to let go.

"Ouch," he hissed.

"Suck it up, baby," she snapped. He glared at her and walked out, leaving her alone in the bar with James and the captain.

"You alright, son?" the captain asked. James didn't bother moving from his position on the table, but was able to look up at him.

"You can whistle really loud, you know that?" he remarked. The captain chuckled and looked at Alexis.

"Are you a friend of his?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she replied, grabbing a few napkins.

"You mind giving him a hand?" She nodded and walked over to Jim, grabbing his hand and slowly helping him sit up. He groaned and blinked a few times, trying to stop his head from spinning. Alexis shook her head and ripped up a few pieces of napkins.

"You look like crap," she told him. He rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't expecting him to hit that hard," he replied. She shook her head and handed him the paper.

"Stick this up your nose." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why can't you do it?" he asked. She handed him the other one and walked over to the bar, grabbing her backpack.

"Because I need to go home and get some ice. I need to be somewhere tomorrow morning," she said. He nodded and stuck the napkins up his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Right, you're turning into one of those Starfleet losers," he muttered. She glanced over at the captain, who was currently getting a table set up.

"Yup, I'm going to be a loser. And you're going to be boring and fighting in bars while I'm fighting Klingons. Sure, J.T, I'm the a loser." He rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to fight Klingons," he muttered. She laughed and gave him a quick hug.

"I'll call you later. Be safe J.T" He nodded.

"Try not to let the big bad Space cadet losers beat you up, A.J" She rolled her eyes and began to walk out of the bar, stopping a minute in front of the captain.

"Sir."

"You may leave, Miss Kohler." She nodded and left the bar, walking up to her bike and grabbing her helmet. She stopped when one of the female cadets from earlier walked up to her, stopping not to far from her bike.

"Are you a friend of that guy in there?" she asked. Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"If you're talking about J.T, then yeah, I am," she told her.

"Is he alright?" she asked. Alexis pressed her lips together and slipped her helmet on.

"You didn't seem to care if he was hurt while your buddy was punching him," she snapped, clipping her helmet on.

"I asked them to stop, but they were too busy fighting like a bunch of-"

"Men, because they are. Jeez, have you even lived with a guy?" she asked. The woman glared at her.

"It is not my fault that they are so… irrational. They just act, they never think," she said, trying to explain herself. Alexis shook her head and started her bike.

"You want someone who is rational, find yourself a Vulcan," she told her, flipping down the shield of her helmet and driving off.

- + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ +-

"Alexis Jane Kohler, you joining Starfleet academy?" a man asked. She resisted an eye role.

"That's why I'm here," she said. He nodded and wrote something down on his electronic pad. He then looked up and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What happened to your face?" he asked. She lifted her hand to her cheek, where a bruise now lay, poking it lightly and flinching at the fact that it was still pretty tender.

"Um, long story. I was helping a friend out," she told him, messing with a loose strand on her jean jacket. He nodded and grabbed her backpack.

"You wont be needing that on the flight, Miss. Welcome to Starfleet." She nodded and walked onto the shuttle, looking around a little before finding a seat. She buckled up and took in her surroundings, rolling her eyes when she saw the cadets from the night before.

"The academy must be looking for some local farm girls," one said, grinning smugly. The woman from before shot him a look and looked back at her.

"You are joining Starfleet?" Alexis nodded. "Why?" Alexis shrugged.

"They needed some local farm girls," she told her.

There was a good five minutes where Alexis was sure she was going to pass out from boredom, but that soon went away when a familiar face sat next to her.

"Miss me, A.J?" he asked. She laughed and shook her head, letting some of dark brown hair fall out of her ponytail and into her eyes.

"What happened to being a Starfleet loser, J.T?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Can't let you be a loser by yourself. Plus I have a bet with a captain that I can make officer in three years." She rolled her eyes and watched him attempt to put on his seatbelt. She chuckled and looked over when she heard some commotion. A man stumbled on the shuttle and began mumbling something she couldn't hear, the woman who was helping him aboard shook her head.

"Sir please, do you need a doctor?" she asked, getting frustrated.

"No, I don't need a doctor, damn it. I am a doctor!" he snapped. "Do you know what Aviophobia means? It's fear of flying-"

"You need to get back your seat," she hissed.

"I had one. In the bathroom with no windows." Alexis couldn't help the small laugh coming from her lips.

"Sit down now!" the woman snapped. He simply looked at her for a moment, most likely debating on whether or not to argue with her, but walked over and sat next to Jim.

"I may throw up on you." Jim gestured to the seatbelts.

"I think these things are pretty safe." The man scoffed.

"Don't pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull, and our blood boils in 13 seconds. Solar flare may crop up. Cook us in our seats. Or just wait until you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian Shingles. We'll see how laid back you are when your eyeballs bleed!" Alexis scrunched her nose.

"That just sounds so pleasant," she stated. The man rolled his eyes.

"Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence, missy." She raised an eyebrow at being called 'Missy,' but didn't push the subject. James furrowed his eyebrows.

"I hate to break it to you, but Starfleet operates in space." The man shrugged.

"Yeah. Well, I got nowhere else to go, the ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones," he said, taking out a flask and taking a sip.

"Leonard McCoy," he stated, handing the flask to Jim. Jim smirked.

"Jim Kirk," he replied taking a sip. McCoy looked over at Alexis when Kirk passed the flask to her.

"Alexis Kohler," she answered. He nodded and took his flask back.

"Nice to meet the both of you."

"Same."

_

* * *

_

So, that's the first chapter. The Title of the chapter is from a Basshunter song "Beer In The Bar." And it honestly has nothing to do with the story. I just thought the Title matched the chapter, since a good majority of it happened in a bar.

_Reviews are lovely, I love them. Don't be shy to leave me a few._

_Till next chapter…_


	2. What Goes around Comes Around

_Mwahahaha! I lied. So, this is the second chapter… and… yeah._

_I Just want to say now that the interaction between Alexis and Bones is limited. Their history is kind of explained later in the story (Much later) but it really isn't defined the way I intended it to be when I thought it out. They are supposed to be good friends and Bones it a bit of a mentor to her, which is why she calls him Leo and not Bones. I wish I went back and kind of fixed that, BUT I have a short attention span and don't frankly give a damn. _

_I also want to point out that I do not speak German (That would be so freaking awesome though. German sounds so cool.) but Alexis does. So, I went to a free translator and just typed a sentence in and translated it there (Isn't the internet just awesome?) So if someone out there speaks German, I'm sorry if it's wrong. Please don't be mad, I'm not a linguist, just a amateur writer._

_I'd like to thank My Beta Reader, Banana7Pancakes, for taking time out of her busy summer schedule and editing my story. I'm sure my horrible grammar drives her insane. (If you read some of my other stories, you would understand) And I want to thank my Best Friend Jeck for reading through it and helping me out as best as she can. As she has told me before, my grammar is horrible._

_Thank you to reviewers who review, it really made my day. I'm glad you all liked it enough to review. I just love opening my E-mail and seeing that I got reviews and story alerts, it's just one of my favorite things to see of the day. It's right next to seeing a picture of Chris Pine XP Not really, but you get my point._

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek is owned by Gene Roddenberry, J.J Abrams and Paramount Pictures. If there is anything in this story related to the movie, I don't own it. (I wish I did though, can you imagine how rich I would be?) I also have no claim over Chris Pine (But I not so secretly wish I did. Who wouldn't? He's a sexy hunk of man right there!) I do own Alexis, but she's expendable. (I know she's going to give me hell for that later if I decide to write another story with her in it. Le sigh.) I also own the plot. Please do not steal without my permission.**_

**

* * *

**

Three years later

Alexis wrote down a few notes on her data pad as the doctor kept talking. She was getting a little bored, seeing as this was all review for her. She was soon very thankful that the bell rang and she was able to leave. She quickly walked out of class and smiled as she saw Leo walk out of his class.

"Leo!" she shouted over the wave of students. He quickly turned around and smiled, stopping to let her run over to him.

"Hey, Lex, how was advanced biology?" She shrugged.

"Good, I guess. I'm lucky that biology is the only thing I'm good at." Leo shrugged.

"I don't know, you're good at a lot of other things." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Like what?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Like… keeping Jim in line. You're one of the few people I know who can do it." She laughed and shook her head.

"Are you kidding? The only reason J.T listens to me is because he knows I'll call his mom." Bones laughed.

"Call whose mom?" a voice asked. Alexis looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at Jim walking up to them.

"Your mom," she stated. He draped an arm over her shoulders, moving a little closer to her. He looked down at her with a frown on his lips.

"Why would you say that, A.J? What did I do this time?" She rolled her eyes and shoved him off of her, earning a fake dejected look from him.

"Nothing… yet." Leo chuckled and looked at James.

"You're in a strangely good mood, what are you up to?" he asked.

"I can't just be in a good mood?" he asked. He then turned around and smirked at a few girls walking by, causing Alexis to roll her eyes.

"Usually, with you, it means that something is up." Leonard told him.

"I'm taking the test." Both Leo and Alexis stopped.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Jay, are you serious?" Alexis asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm taking the test, and I want you two to be there." Alexis rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"I can't, I have a test of my own. I'm sure Leo will tell me the result though." She said. Leo shook his head.

"Jim, you're never going to beat it, no one has ever beaten it." Leo told him.

"Well, there is a first time for everything," he told them.

"Jim, no one who has taken the Kobayashi Maru once has gone back for seconds, let alone thirds." James paused and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think I'm going to go study. I'll see you around, A.J," he said, ruffling her hair a little. She furrowed her eyebrows and fixed her hair.

"Are we in the sixth grade again?" she muttered. Jim laughed and ran off. Leo looked at Alexis and shook his head.

"Study my ass." She chuckled and lightly patted his shoulder.

"Maybe he might actually study." Leo looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… right," he muttered, walking down the steps. Alexis shook her head and walked back into the academy to study. She quickly found a table and sat down, making sure she had her data pad and a few books for her test. She sat down and began her work, trying to make sure she had all of her notes up to date.

"Jake… stop." A girl giggled. Alexis looked over to the many rows of shelves and saw a couple 'talking.'

"Come on, Amy, let's just head back to your room," he told her, caressing her cheek lovingly. Alexis quickly diverted her attention back to her books, but subconsciously touched her cheek, which was red hot. She was not naive when it came to matters such as that, but she could not say she had much experience in it herself. She felt as though she were boring, in almost every way; looks, attitude, and all around life style. Even back in Iowa, she felt she was boring. That was probably why she made friends with Jim Kirk, because he was anything but boring.

She sighed and took a quick glance in a mirror not to far from her. She looked as plain as day. Her hair was straight and the top half was pulled back, leaving only her bangs to fall on her forehead. The color was a regular old brown, with no hint what-so- ever of highlights or lowlights. There was nothing spectacular about her facial features. She was not beautiful, but she was not ugly either. Just plain. In fact, the only thing not plain about her was her eyes, and even they looked plain at first glance. They were a warm chocolate brown, but if you caught them in the right light, you were sure to catch a glimpse of the small green flecks embedded in them.

She jumped slightly when she heard someone sit down in front of her, but upon seeing it was only Uhura, she calmed. Uhura glanced at her for a moment, then went back to her book. Alexis did the same and there was an awkward silence between them.

"I heard Kirk is going to attempt the Kobayashi Maru test again," Uhura stated. Alexis looked up at her, not saying anything at first.

"He says he is," she replied. Uhura scoffed.

"He actually thinks he can pass it?" she asked. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well… it's not really a fair test so it doesn't matter," she muttered. Uhura's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" she asked, getting a little defensive.

"The whole test is based on a no-win scenario, therefore giving no possible way for anyone to pass the test," Alexis replied. Uhura crossed her arms.

"How do you figure that?" she asked. Alexis sighed and began tapping her finger lightly on the desk.

"It's impossible to win, no matter what you do. The test is pretty much a joke." Uhura glared at her and was about to speak when someone walked in, causing both women to stand up.

"Commander Spock," Uhura said, a small flash of fire appearing in her eyes. Alexis bowed her head a little.

"Commander," she muttered.

"As you were, ensign Uhura, cadet Kohler." Uhura smiled but didn't stand down. Alexis still remained standing, but her gaze had dropped to the floor.

"What brings you to the Starfleet library, commander?" Uhura asked. Spock said nothing at first, and looked at Alexis, who was still looking down. He then looked back to ensign Uhura, who was shooting a look at Alexis.

"I was simply scouting the books for a new read, when I happened upon your conversation," he told her, then looked to Alexis. "Do you think the Kobayashi Maru test is a joke?" he asked. Alexis nodded.

"Yes, sir." She replied, glancing up at him. He did not express any emotion, but she swore she could see a small hint of anger cross his eyes, most likely at her challenging his test. She was well aware that he was the one who'd created test, and had no problem telling him how she felt. As long as she didn't look him in the eye.

"Why do you believe so?' he asked. She paused for a moment.

"Permission to speak freely, commander?" she asked. He nodded.

"I welcome it."

"Your test, the objective is to invoke fear into the test taker, isn't it?" Spock looked a little taken back, but hid it well. Ensign Uhura furrowed her eyebrows together.

"You know the meaning of the test?" he asked. She pressed her lips together.

"I overheard a few captains talking about it. I didn't think it was true till now, sir." Uhura rolled her eyes and Spock soon regained his composure.

"Yes, you are correct. How is that unfair?" he asked. She held back a sigh.

"You expect people to have fear in a test. You cannot invoke fear in someone who knows they are in no danger, it's impossible." Spock placed his arms behind his back and walked a little closer to her.

"If one engrosses himself-"

"With all due respect, Commander Spock, it takes more than a simple test for humans to understand fear," she said, cutting him off. Spock looked over at Uhura and nodded, and she bowed her head before walking away. When she left he looked back over to Alexis.

"Cadet Kohler, have you ever experienced fear?" he asked her. She paused to think about the question, shifter her weight from side to side thinking about it. When she was done she glanced at his eyes.

"Not true fear, I don't believe. I have never feared for my life," she stated. He stared her down. At least she assumed he was since she wasn't looking up a him.

"Then you do not know what that fear is." She looked at the ground and then bravely glanced back up at him.

"Do you, sir?" she asked, letting her eyes fall back down to the ground immediately. She could sense his posture change for a moment, but didn't dare look at him.

"Why do you refuse to look me in the eye?" he asked, changing the subject. She paused and bit her bottom lip.

"I, uh, um, well… I have problems with, um…." She trailed off.

"With what, Cadet Kohler?" he asked. She took a deep breath and glanced up at him, then looked back down.

"I have problems with authority, sir," she said. She could swear he raised an eyebrow at her answer.

"You have no problems with your peers." She let her fingers lightly tap her side.

"They are my peers, sir, they do not over rank me." There was an awkward silence between them before she spoke again. "You never answered my question, sir." He was silent before he took a step back.

"As you were, cadet." She nodded and sat back down, waiting until he was long gone before burying her face in her hands.

"God, I'm a freakin' idiot," she muttered. She soon was able to calm herself down to study for a good hour before she headed back to the women's wing. She gave a yawn as she entered the building and pressed the button. As the elevator began to make it's descend she began fixed her hair. She quickly gave it up when she figured it would be pointless to try and fix her hair; she would look the same anyway. She was a bit relieved when the doors opened, but automatically needed to hold back her laughter.

"Have fun, J.T?" she asked. He smirked as he finished zipping up his pants, his shirt still in hand.

"You know it, A.J" She rolled her eyes and entered the elevator, pausing as she waited for him to leave, but raised an eyebrow as he stayed on the elevator.

"Isn't this your stop?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I figured I would just make sure you make it up safely." She shook her head as she leaned against the wall. He smiled and pressed her room number, then turned to watch her roll her eyes.

"Shouldn't you study for your test tomorrow?" she asked. He looked hurt.

"I was studying!" he argued. She laughed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I don't believe a woman's anatomy is on the test." She protested. He smirked and reached over, pressing the stop button on the elevator. She raised an eyebrow at the sudden movement, but could not hold the eye roll that occurred when he positioned himself in front of her, a hand on each side of her head.

"Maybe you can help me study." He suggested, getting closer to her face.

"Are you really that desperate to get laid?" she asked, he laughed a little, causing his breath to caress her pale face. She forced the butterflies away from her stomach, but it was difficult.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. Come on, help me study," he whispered. She felt a small tingling sensation in her lips, but pushed that away with the butterflies. She didn't want him to think she was enjoying this. She scrunched her nose.

"You smell like Gaila," she said. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked. She laughed and pushed him away, pressing the button for the elevator to keep going.

"Gaila tends to use this weird Orion perfume, it's a little nauseating." She confessed, holding back a smirk.

"I don't smell anything." She shrugged.

"That's because you don't care what she smells like, as long as you get laid."

"That's not always on my mind you know." Alexis paused then looked at him, pressing her lips together as she tried to find the right words to say.

"You know, I wish Leo was here, he would have a better comeback than I do. But I think everyone at the academy knows that you, Mr. Kirk, are a womanizer." He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his lips.

"They do?" She rolled her eyes.

"You are such a dork," she muttered.

"Please, you know you want me," he said, moving a little closer to her ear. She smirked and turned toward him, pausing for a moment as she realized just how close their faces were. She moved her body closer to him, smiling as he became apprehensive.

"You're right," she said simply. He froze and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I am?" he asked. She smiled, and let her warm breath caress his lips. She ignored her sudden flow of excitement and concentrated on her mission.

"Of course, I want you, in so many ways. I want nothing more than for you to take me, right here, right now," she told him, her voice low and alluring. He blinked.

"Really?" he asked quietly, a bit taken back by her sudden change, but seeming to be drawn to it.

"No, not really," she said, moving away from him.

"That's cruel." She laughed and shook her head, taking a few steps forward when the door opened. When she got into her room she turned toward him, smiling softly at him.

"Good luck, J.T," she said, turning around. When the doors closed James leaned against the wall, their latest conversation replaying in his head. There had been many times where he would 'hit' on her, but he never expected her to throw it back at him in such an intense manner. Then again, it was only playful flirting, right?

- + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ +-

"Lex!" a voice called, and Alexis turned around. She smiled when she saw Leo almost running toward her.

"Leo, I passed, I'm officially a doctor of Starfleet!" she said excitedly. He paused and smiled, engulfing her in a hug, despite her freezing up for a moment.

"That's great, Lex. You'll be a damn good doctor," he replied, pulling away. She smiled and bit her bottom lip in embarrassment.

"Yeah, so, why were you in such a hurry?" He paused for a moment before a look of realization came upon his face.

"Right, Jim passed the test." Her eyes went wide.

"What? He passed the Kobayashi Maru test?" she asked. He nodded.

"I don't know how he did it, but one minute he was about to fail, and the next all the shields were down and everything. He passed." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Really, wow," she muttered. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist and someone spin her around.

"I told you I would pass the test." She turned her head towards a voice behind her.

"Jay, I'm going to be sick." He quickly put her down and turned her around.

"A.J, I passed, I passed the un-passable test!" she laughed and smiled.

"Good job, J.T, third time's a charm," she told him, laughing a little. He smiled.

"God, I need to tell Gaila. I'll see you two later," he said, running off. After a moment Leo looked over at Alexis.

"He didn't say anything about your test." She shrugged.

"I never told him what the test was," she confessed.

"Why not?" Leo asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's J.T, what's the chance he would actually remember?" Leo shot her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Lex." She shrugged.

"It's fine. Want to go out for a drink?" she asked. He shot her a disapproving look.

"Last time we went out for a drink we ended up doing something we both regretted." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"True, but it was either you or that weird alien dude who was probably even more drunk than I was." He chuckled.

"How 'bout we just stick with lunch?" he asked. She nodded.

"Sounds good," she replied. They were about to leave when a voice called after them, causing Alexis to give a quiet groan of annoyance.

"Cadet Kohler, a moment please," the voice called.

"It's Doctor Kohler now, sir." Leo interjected. Spock paused for a moment before speaking once more.

"My apologies, Dr. Kohler. May I have a moment?" She nodded and they walked away from Leo.

"What can I help you with, Commander Spock?" she asked, keeping her gaze low. He watched her reaction for a moment before speaking.

"You must know that Cadet Kirk passed the Kobayashi Maru test." She nodded.

"Yes sir, I heard." He nodded.

"Then perhaps you know how Cadet Kirk may have cheated." She immediately looked up, a look of shock and confusion written on her face.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked.

"You and Cadet Kirk seem quite close, you must be aware of this," he stated. She shook her head and resisted the urge to clench her fists.

"No, sir, I was not aware of this," she replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"I find that hard to believe, Doctor." She looked down for a moment before mustering up enough courage to look him in the eye.

"Believe what you want, Commander, but I had no idea about the test. Excuse me," she muttered, walking past him. She quickly walked over to Leo, who was looking at her curiously.

"Lex, are you alright?" he asked. She shook her head and walked in the direction of the girls dorm rooms. She quickly walked in and entered Ensign Uhura's room number on the elevator. Leo was right behind her.

"I'm going to kill him," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves.

"I'm going to kill him. No, worse, I'm calling his mother," she snapped. Leo raised an eyebrow at her rant.

"Lex, what is wrong?" he asked. The doors opened and Alexis walked in, glaring at the green woman standing in front of her in nothing but her bra and skirt.

"Excuse me, Kohler, do you mind?" she asked, crossing her arms. Alexis rolled her eyes and pushed past her, walking over to the bed.

"J.T, I swear, if you do not come out of hiding this instant I will personally call your mother and send her over here," she hissed. There was a pause before she saw him walk out of the closet.

"A.J, what the hell?" he asked. She walked over and smacked his shoulder, which was bare due to him being shirtless. That alone caused her to be distracted for a minute, but she soon recovered and glared at him.

"You are an idiot, a pure idiot! What is wrong with you?" she asked. He paused, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Well, I was about to get laid-"

"Hey!" Gaila shouted.

"I mean make, um, love, to the most beautiful woman in the world. What's wrong with that?" Alexis glared at him.

"I'm not talking about her, I don't care who you fuck. If Ii actually kept count and gave a crap about it, then I would never have any free time. That's like a girl to worry about every hour." She said, getting mildly distracted.

"Then what are you talking about?" he asked. Ignoring the look from Gaila.

"You cheated on the test!" she exclaimed.

"You what?" Leo asked.

"I didn't cheat, that test was unfair!" She glared at him.

"So that makes it okay to cheat? Are you crazy? You can get in serious trouble for this!" she snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"They're never going to find out, now can I get back to what I was doing?" he asked. Gaila rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm not really in the mood now that your sister walked in on us."

"I'm not his sister," Alexis snapped at the same time James said:

"She's not my sister." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Lex, just let it go, if he gets in trouble it's his own fault," he said. Lexis glared at him for a minute before turning around and ranting lightly.

"_Sie dumm, idiodic, Schürzenjäger. Warten Sie bis ich rufe Ihre Mutter, werden dann wir sehen, wer jetzt grinst," s_he muttered. Gaila raised an eyebrow and looked at Leo as Alexis walked past her and to the elevator.

"Is she speaking German?" she asked. Leo nodded.

"Yup," he answered. Gaila looked at Kirk, who shrugged.

"She does that, from time to time. You know, when she gets angry." Gaila nodded and watched as they left.

"I see that," she muttered. There was a pause before James smirked.

"So, where were we?" She laughed and fell with him onto the bed.

- + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ +-

"Will Cadet James Kirk please report to the floor." Alexis glanced over at J.T, who stood up and walked to the floor, his face looking a little unsure. She let out a small sigh and looked down, shaking her head. When she looked up, she saw that Commander Spock was looking straight at her. She quickly looked away before she did anything else, earning her a strange look from Leo.

"You okay?" he whispered. She shrugged.

"I'm fine. The Commander is really just annoying me," she muttered. Leo glanced over at Spock, who was now standing up and walking to the floor.

"Why did he call you over the other day?" Leo asked. She pressed her lips together as Spock began to explain the meaning of his test.

"He thought I had something to do with Jay's cheating." Leo's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why would he think that?" he asked. She bit her bottom lip lightly.

"I might have told him his test was a joke." He rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, between you and Jim it's a surprise neither of you have been kicked out of the academy." She smiled and brought her attention back to Jim and Spock.

"You are forgetting the possibility of a no-win scenario." Kirk rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

"A Captain can not cheat death, you of all people should know this." Alexis pressed her lips together and looked at Jim, her eyes filled with sympathy.

"I of all people." Jim repeated, looking down.

"Yes, your father, Captain George Kirk, was Captain, yet did not survive the attack from the Romulans."

"You're just mad because I beat your test," Jim snapped.

"You unfairly beat the system, thus making your accomplishment irrelevant." Alexis shook her head and rubbed her temples.

"God, if he keeps this up the Commander is going to choke him," she muttered. There was a pause before someone came into the room.

_"_I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but we're getting a distress call from Vulcan. All cadets are going to be assigned to a ship." The admiral nodded.

"Dismissed!" All the cadets jumped up and ran out the door, but Alexis and Leo stayed back to catch up with Jim.

"Who was that pointy-eared bastard?" Kirk mumbled.

"I don't know, but I like him," Leo said, smirking. James glared at him and looked at Alexis, who was watching the Commander push through the crowd quickly with Uhura at his heels. Jim put an hand on her arm.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked quietly, so no one would hear him. She looked at him and nodded, smiling a little.

"Yeah, just fine," she said.

"We better get going, we need to see what ship we're assigned to." Leo said. Alexis nodded and quickly walked out of the room. James looked at Leo.

"Hey, is she alright?" he asked. Leo shrugged.

"Yeah, she's probably just stressed… You know, with her getting all this new work as a new doctor," Leo stated.

"She's a doctor now?" James asked. Leo rolled his eyes and dragged his friend to the shuttle docking bay.

_

* * *

_

Translation: You stupid, Idiotic, Womanizer. Just wait till I tell your mother, then we'll see who's smiling then!

_Sorry if it's not spot on. I don't speak German. And my only friend that I know who does is currently graduation, so I didn't bother._

_The title of the chapter, What Goes around Comes Around, is by Justine Timberlake. That's right, the girl who uses rock songs for titles of her stories listens to pop!!!! Oh no! Anyway, I chose this title because, well, Jim cheated on his test and got called out on it, and Alexis spoke out of terms with Spock and she kind of got yelled at for it. It sort of put them on a wrong note, so they don't start off as being BFF's. I am well aware that the song is about two ex lovers or whatever, but I couldn't find a song title that I liked, and this fit, so damn it, it stays._

_I love reviews, almost as much as I love watching Craig Ferguson (Who is amazing by the way, he's a little crazy, but he's funny.) , like I said before. Feel free to leave one… or two._

_Thank you for reading!_


	3. Beat It

_Hello all. Sorry it has taken me forever to update. But I told you the updates might be slow._

_Not to mention I've been so busy. Band camp started last week, so I'm extremely busy. I'm very glad that we don't have another heat wave though. It makes standing out in the middle of a field a bit more bearable._

_Also, my cousins came up for the weekend and we hung out._

_AND, oh yes, there is more, My cousin helped me get The Sims 3 (Illegally, I know you all can scold me later). On my computer, so I've kind of been playing that in my spare time. I'm a nerd, I know._

_On a side note, I got a new dog! I already had a dog, a big Rottweiler Doberman. And now I have her, and a Belgian German Sheppard (That's what he looks like, I'm not sure how to spell what he actually is. XP)_

_Okay, okay, enough of my rambling. I want to thank Banana7Pancakes for being my Beta reader. And Jeck for reading over my story and helping me out. I owe you guys._

_Thanks for everyone who reviews. And everything else. I really appreciate it._

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek is owned by Gene Roddenberry, J.J Abrams and Paramount Pictures. If there is anything in this story related to the movie, I don't own it. (Though that would be cool.) I don't own Kirk or Chris Pine either. I'm pretty sure you can't own a human being in the USA though, so even if I did, it'd be illegal. I do own Alexis, even when she's being weird. I also own the plot. Don't steal.**_

- + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ +-

"Dr. Kohler, we need your help." Alexis nodded her head and put her data pad down, walking over to where a nurse was helping a man sit up.

"What's wrong?" she asked. The nurse looked at her.

"Just a small case of air sickness, we were hoping you could fix him up real quick." Alexis nodded and the nurse left.

"First case on the Enterprise; air sickness. So exciting," she muttered.

"Sorry I couldn't have a worse illness for you," the man hissed sarcastically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." He chuckled and watched her get together a few materials. She held something to his neck and gave him a sympathetic look. "This is going to hurt," she told him.

"Thanks for- ouch! Damn, that hurt!" She chuckled and shrugged.

"I told you," she replied. There was a pause in which she took the time to begin putting her materials away.

"I'm Lieutenant Andrew Grey," he said, holding out his hand for her to take. She smiled and took his hand.

"Doctor Alexis Kohler," she replied. He smiled.

"So, Doctor, you think I'm cured?" he asked, his eyes set on her. She shrugged.

"Most likely, but if you still feel queasy you should come back." He smirked and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks for curing me, Doc." She chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, anytime."

"Until next time, Doctor Kohler." She smiled.

"Same to you, Lieutenant Grey." He then left and she began to go through a few of her things. She also took a moment to straighten out her blue uniform, which looked like the red one most of the women wore, but it was specialized to fit a medical officer. It reached down to her knees (Thanks to the larger size she got), and her flat knee length boots didn't leave a whole lot of skin showing, except for the t-shirt style top that showed her arms. She quickly went back to her tools, and it wasn't long before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at Leo, who was looking down at her.

"Leo, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Do you mind if I look through some of your vaccinations?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Um, yeah, sure… Why do you need them?" she asked. He quickly searched through her drawers until he found what he needed. "Leo, what on earth are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing, look, don't be mad, but I sort of… Well, I brought Jim aboard," he told her. She furrowed her eyebrows together as she took in the information.

"Wait, you brought Jay on the ship?" she asked. He nodded and walked away, stopping at a computer where a man with large hands was messing with the screen.

"Jim, hold still, I can fix this." Alexis's eyes went wide as she realized it was Jim.

"Oh, my God, what did you do to him?" she asked Leo. Jim looked over.

"A.J, you're here too?" he asked, though his speech was a little slurred due to his tongue being slightly swollen. She was sure only she, and possibly Leo, noticed this. She paused then looked at Leo.

"Leo, you broke him," she muttered. Leo rolled his eyes and injected him with some sort of medicine.

"Ouch, stop that!" James hissed.

"He's fine. Just suffering from some side effects of Milvaran Mudflies. Though, they are a bit worse than normal. I can fix it," Leo muttered.

"A bit? Leo, his hands are basket balls! They only talk about this stuff in medical school, you need to fix him now!"

"I got to tell Uhura," Jim muttered running off.

"Jim, wait!" Leonard shouted running after him. Alexis started to follow but was stopped by a nurse.

"Doctor Kohler, they need you in engineering, someone accidentally touched a core reactor and is really sick. They are afraid to move him." Alexis sighed and nodded, grabbing her kit and running down to engineering. She entered the elevator and hit the level for engineering, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. When she joined Starfleet, she didn't expect to be put on a Starship; she expected them to stick her in a lab somewhere. She would have been happy with that instead of flying all over the universe.

She soon came to the level of engineering, and was taken to the man, who was currently throwing up what little he had in his stomach. It seemed that a few people in the crew were making sure the area was clean and didn't touch any of the pipes that were in the room.

"Good, you're here, he needs help." She nodded and pulled out a sedative, quickly injecting him with it and then scanning him.

"He should be fine, just a little poisoning from one of the cores. He must not have been exposed to it too much." He nodded and stood up.

"You think you can get him to sick bay?" he asked. She nodded and stood up as well, putting her data pad in her small kit.

"Yeah, I just need-" She was cut off when the ship jerked violently, causing her to fall into some sort of machinery, bruising her arm a little. She felt someone help her up, and turned to see the head of engineering.

"You okay, doctor?" he asked. She nodded and held onto him as the ship jerked once more.

"What's going on?" she asked, breaking away from him.

"We might be under attack." The ship suddenly took a huge hit and she fell. A sharp but small pain erupting on the side of her forehead. A small trail of blood fell down the side of her face, and she held onto the bar until finally everything came to a stop. She stood up straight and grabbed her kit, then helped the still unconscious man to the elevator.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" the chief engineer asked.

"I'm doing my job," she snapped, hitting the button. Placing the man on the floor, she took time to make sure he didn't have any more cuts or bruises, and she soon began healing what little he had.

"Lex?" a voice asked. She looked up, surprised to see Leo standing in front of her. She quickly sat the man up.

"He was in contact with some chemicals from one of the core reactors, he was vomiting profusely but is stabilized. He needs some fluids and a scan to make sure-"

"Lex, you're bleeding!" he told her. She shook her head and was able to drag the guy to a bed in sickbay.

"I'm fine. Anna, take care of him!" she called. She looked around and saw the amount of people in sickbay and immediately grabbed her kit.

"Lex, Lex! You need to take a breath!" Leo told her. She ignored him as she began to heal a few patients at a time. Going from patient to patient she soon found herself lost when it came to time. When she was done with her last patient she was shocked to find that there was a small group of Vulcans in the sickbay. She then saw the commander and Jim, but had no time to speak to either of them. She finally got a few hours to herself, where she took a quick shower and changed her uniform, but went straight back to work, forgetting to even clean up her wound.

"Doctor Kohler, please report to the bridge," a voice called a few hours later. She sighed and put down her data pad, sluggishly walking to the lift and hitting the level for the bridge. As the lift went she lightly pressed her fingers to her forehead,. feeling the light scab she had, which might turn into a scar. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the doors opened and she walked out onto the bridge, watching Spock walk toward her.

"Out of the chair," Spock said. She saw J.T get out of the Captain's chair and turn toward her.

"A.J?" Jim asked. Upon hearing her nick-name, Spock turned toward her.

"Doctor Kohler, you got my message," he stated. She nodded and walked in a little more. Leo sighed and grabbed his tools in order to heal her, but as soon as his hand lifted to her cut she slapped it away.

"What can I help you with, Commander?" she asked, her eyes drifting to the floor.

"It's Captain now," Uhura corrected. Spock shot her a look but said nothing.

"What happened to Captain Pike?" she asked.

"You didn't hear?" Jim asked. She shook her head.

"No, there was a flood of people in sickbay and I was helping out," she explained. Leo tried once again to heal her cut but she pushed him away.

"Lex, you are hurt!" he argued.

"Yes, Doctor, it would be logical for you to be healthy yourself before you go back to work." Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me what you need, Captain." She snapped. She looked at James who was watching her, a worried expression obvious in his eyes. The look sent a few butterflies to go off in her stomach, but she ignored the feeling and looked to the floor.

"I need you to try and analyze a sample of what's left of planet Vulcan. Perhaps you can tell us what made the planet turn itself into a black hole," Spock informed her. She nodded and glanced up.

"Is that all, Captain?" she asked. He nodded.

"You are dismissed," he said. She nodded and looked at Jim, throwing him a small smile before disappearing from the bridge.

- + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ +-

"He did WHAT?" she snapped. Leo sighed and continued to heal her cut, after much of an argument.

"He threw him off the ship," he answered. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why the hell would he do that?" she asked. Leo shrugged.

"He was sort of pushing his limits. I mean, he punched out two security guards." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you expect anything else?" she asked. He chuckled and put his tools down.

"You're fine. Did you ever figure out what they put in the planet to make it turn itself into a black hole?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm not even sure if it's Romulan, even if the guy is from the future. The chemicals in it are strange, I've never seen anything like it before." She muttered. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Did you tell the captain?" he asked.

"I sent a report to him, but other than that I haven't really looked at it," she confessed. Leo helped her off the medical table just as Sarek entered sickbay.

"Can we help you, Prime Minister?" Leo asked.

"My son urged me to be checked by a doctor. It seemed like a logical thing to do, seeing what I've just been through" Leo nodded.

"Lex, you think you can get this?" he asked when a nurse beckoned him. Alexis nodded and walked the minister over to a table, getting her tools out.

"I'm Doctor Kohler, I'm just going to make sure you are functioning alright," she told him, taking out a few things to scan him with. He said nothing as she made sure he was healthy. She was almost done before he spoke to her.

"Have you been a doctor long?" he asked. She looked up, a little startled to hear him speak. Before their eyes met, she looked down.

"I haven't been an acting doctor for long, no." she admitted. He nodded.

"You must be suitable enough if your Chief of Medicine left me in your care," he stated. She put her scanner away.

"Not much to care for. You seem to be in good health Prime Minister, except for a few cuts on your hands and a few barely noticeable nicks on your face, probably from the debris floating around down at Vulcan," she told him, going through her tools.

"Then it should be easy, should it not?" She smiled.

"As easy as putting on a band aid." He looked a little confused.

"'Band aid?'" he asked. She looked up, her eyes meeting his for the first time.

"It's just… something my… that my grandfather would use when we had a cut back home," she said, her voice quiet. His face was blank, and she knew he didn't get it.

"My wife never mentioned them. You are from earth, are you not?" She nodded.

"I'm from Earth. My grandfather liked old fashion things, so he used them quite often," she explained. He nodded and took a closer look at her.

"You are young," he stated. She smiled.

"I suppose, but there are people younger on the ship." He gave a quick nod and continued to watch her heal his wounds. When she was done she looked up and smiled at him, feeling a little more comfortable now.

"All done, you're good as new."

"Thank you, doctor," he replied, standing up.

"Of course." He gave a curt nod and walked out of sickbay, leaving her alone with a few patients and nurses. She took a break and sat down at her desk, placing her face in her hands. What were the chances that James would actually make it to the Starfleet base without getting into trouble? Most likely slim to none.

"Lex, you okay?" she heard Leo ask. She sighed and looked up at him.

"No," she muttered. Leo sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be alright, Lex, I know he will." She shook her head.

"I hope so," she replied, getting up to analyze the planet's sample further.

- + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ +-

"So you have found nothing." She pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"No, sir, I haven't." she admitted. Spock furrowed his eyebrows together as he looked at her, not meeting her eyes.

"Explain," he demanded. She shifted her weight a little.

"Um, well, the matter that they used was from the future, and had elements that have not even been invented yet. So, um, no, I haven't found anything," she stuttered.

"Perhaps if you analyzed the matter further," he suggested. She resisted an eye roll and glanced up at him quickly.

"There is nothing more I can do, Captain. Unless you want to do it, then by all means, go ahead," she told him, reverting her eyes right back to the ground, mentally smacking herself. He was about to say something when an alarm went off.

"Captain, we have intruders in the engineering deck." Alexis's eyes shot up as she looked at the big screen, her eyebrows furrowing when she saw James and some random guy.

"How did he get on the ship, we're at warp speed," he muttered. Alexis glanced over at Bones, who also looked quite confused. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, looking down at her.

"I told you so." She let out a small laugh, shaking her head a little. In a matter of seconds security brought him onto the ship, followed by a soaking wet man, his hair dark red. Jim looked over at Alexis and smiled, and she returned the smile. Spock walked up to him, and Alexis was sure that if he was showing his emotions, he would be glaring at him.

"Who is he?" Spock asked, gesturing to the new man next to Jim.

"He's with me," Jim told him.

"I'm with him," The new man agreed, his heavy Scottish accent evident.

"We are traveling at warp speed, how did you manage to beam aboard the ship?" he asked. Jim smirked.

"You're the genius, you figure it out."

"As acting captain of this vessel, I order you to answer the question," Spock snapped. Kirk shrugged.

"Well, I'm not telling, _acting_ Captain," he replied. Alexis and Leonard exchanged glances, having a feeling where this was going. Spock continued to stare down Jim, who continued to egg Spock on.

"What? Did…" He smiled widely. "Oh, now that doesn't frustrate you, does it? My lack of cooperation? That doesn't-" Spock cut him off and looked at the man.

"Are you a member of Starfleet?" he asked. The man looked slightly surprised but answered him, smiling a little.

"Uh, yes. Can I get a towel please?" he asked.

"By order of court marshal you are required to answer my question. How did you beam aboard this ship?" Spock asked him.

"Don't answer him," Jim told him. The man looked at Jim, raising an eyebrow.

"You will answer the question," Spock snapped. The man looked between Spock and Kirk gave them both a goofy smile.

"I prefer not to take sides," he said. Kirk then jumped in.

"Doesn't that frustrate you, disobedience, I mean you are Captain of this ship. Not to mention that you just watched your whole planet be destroyed."

"If you are trying to provoke some sort of reaction from me it will not work," Spock snapped, staring him down.

"No, you don't feel anything, do you? No frustration, no sadness. I can't imagine what it's like to watch your planet be destroyed and then feel nothing."

"Jim." Bones warned, stepping forward, but Alexis put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, wait," she muttered, looking between the two men as they continued to argue. She then had a look of realization. "He's doing it on purpose."

"He's what?" Leo asked.

"If Spock shows that he is emotionally compromised, he cannot stay Captain," she replied. Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Why would he do that?" She shrugged.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. Spock took a step toward Kirk, which just made him smirk in response.

"What does it feel like, to lose your own mother, and feel nothing? Can you even analyze that? To feel nothing for the woman who gave birth to you. You never even loved her!" Jim snapped. With that, Spock then threw a punch at Jim, his fist meeting the arrogant man's jaw. Alexis jumped at the move and instinctively stepped forward, but was stopped by Leo's warning hand, telling her it was better that she didn't get involved. James backed up as Spock threw another punch at him, and tried to dodge away. He wasn't fast enough to stop Spock from jumping down and pinning him to the helm, grabbing his throat and cutting off his air supply. The crew watched in horror, not sure what to do. Sarek was the first to speak.

"Spock!" he shouted, trying to get the attention of his son. Spock paused for a minute, then slowly released James from his grip, watching him cough a few times before turning to the crew.

"Doctor, I believe I am unfit to remain at my post, I hereby resign. Please note the star date in the log," he told them, walking off the bridge. There was a silence between them before the man from before spoke.

"I like this ship, it's exciting!" he said, causing Alexis to break a smile. Leo was the first to walk over to Jim.

"Well congratulations Jim. We've got no Captain and no God-damned First Officer to replace him," he snapped. Kirk sighed and looked at him.

"Yes, we do," he stated, walking over and sitting in the Captain's chair. The act made the whole bridge go silent, and Jim snuck a look at Alexis, who looked a little lost.

"What?" Bones asked, looking at Alexis. "Has he lost his mind?" he asked. She shrugged and said nothing. Sulu then spoke up.

"Pike made him first officer," he announced. Bones's eyes went wide.

"You gotta be kidding me!" he exclaimed. Kirk rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the support," he muttered. Uhura stepped forward.

"I hope you know what you're doing… Captain," she said, sarcastically. Kirk pressed his lips together.

"So do I," he muttered. He then began to give a speech to the group about what was going on, but Alexis didn't really catch any of it, she was too busy trying to let her mind sort out what had happened. One minute they were trying to save Vulcan, the next they were marooning Jim for a mutiny, and now Spock had almost killed him and Jim had become captain. The whole thing seemed more complicated than it should have been. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she looked up to let her brown eyes meet his cool blue.

"Either we go down, or they do… Kirk out," he finished. The reality of the statement hit her, which caused her to take a deep breath. She really wished she had taken the offer to work at the Starfleet research lab.

"Can I please have a towel?" the man asked. Alexis sprung to life.

"Yes, I'll help you out," she told him, walking up to him and leading him to the lift.

"A.J, wait!" James shouted, causing her to pause.

"J.T, or, I guess it's Captain J.T… right?" He paused, then took a deep breath and his eyes met hers.

"You know I'm just trying to do the right thing?" he asked. She paused, then gave a small shrug.

"I'm with you no matter what you do, J.T." He smiled and pulled her into a hug, letting no one but the new crew member see the exchange. She awkwardly hugged him back.

"Thanks, A.J." She smiled and pulled away, watching as he walked back onto the bridge. She stepped back and pressed a button, looking over to the soaking wet man next to her.

"You two seem close." She bit her lip, ignoring the slight aching in her heart as she realized that they were only friends.

"I've known him since I was eight." He nodded.

"I'm Montgomery Scott, call me Scotty," he told her, holding out his soaking wet hand. She took it and smiled, despite the fact that her hand was now soaking wet also.

"Alexis Kohler, call me Lexis, or Lex, actually, I have many nicknames." He chuckled.

"I'll think of something." She laughed and lead him to sickbay, where she handed him a towel and a uniform.

"Here, you can dry off and put this on. I'm sure J.T will want you in… whatever position he brought you here for."

"Probably something in engineering." He noticed her eyes light up slightly.

"Really?" He smiled.

"You like engineering, lass?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Well, I'm kind of interested in it, I mean, other than healing people. My job can get boring, but being an engineer sounds so interesting," she confessed.

"Perhaps when this is over I can teach you a few things," he told her, causing her to smile.

"Sounds great, but you should probably get dried off first." He laughed.

"Good idea."

- + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ +-

_Reviews are lovely. It would give me something to look at before band._

_The Tittle? Um... no clue. It just seemed to fit. Plus I've been in a bit of a Michael Jackson mood so. Yeah. I was going to name it 'Thriller', but i figured that would go too far._

_Till next time._


	4. Circus

_I am back, for now. I'm sorry for the long update, I've been so busy lately I don't have time to get to a computer. I'm actually this this before I have to go to school. I got home about 6:45, but I didn't get on my computer till 9:30ish. I'm also a bit sluggish due to my little sinus cold, it's killing me. Blah!_

_Anyway, Thank you to all who alerted this story and reviewed it, thanks for those who added this to their favorite list too. I really appreciate._

_Thanks to my beta-reader, Banana7Pancakes, who takes time out of her busy schedule to read over my story. And thanks to my best buddy Jeck, who read over and gave me some criticism when I needed it. You guys rock._

_Enjoy_

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek is owned by Gene Roddenberry, J.J Abrams and Paramount Pictures. If there is anything in the story that looks familiar to the movie or series, it's not mine. Though this is fan fiction so… yeah, it's a bit obvious. I do own the plot and Alexis, plus any other characters that are not familiar with the series are mine. Don't steal, you may borrow with permission.**_

* * *

"You have the vaccine, right?" Leo asked her. She rolled her eyes and held it up, smiling slightly.

"I know how to do my job, Leo," she replied. She walked into the transporter room, raising an eyebrow at Uhura's and Spock's close embrace. She moved her gaze to Leo, who was staring at them, eyes wide. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, you're kind of looking like a creeper right now," she told him.

"How long have they-"

"Leo, that creeper thing you're doing, it's just getting worse." She kept hold of his arm and walked towards Scotty.

"But, they-"

"Just cover your virgin eyes and get over it," she snapped. His eyebrows furrowed but he left it alone. She turned to Scotty, who was checking out the transporter capabilities.

"This ship is amazing, I can't believe they didn't let me serve here," he muttered.

"You're serving now, that has to count for something," she said. He nodded.

"Still, it's pretty amazing." At that time, Kirk walked in, raising an eyebrow at Uhura and Spock.

"When-"

"Don't even go there," Alexis snapped.

"But-" She shot him a look, and he decided it was safer to leave it alone. He then directed his attention to the intercom system.

"Sulu, if you see an opportunity to fire, take it." Alexis put together her vaccine and walked up to Jim, seeing the apprehension in his eyes.

"Are you sure I need that?" he asked. She nodded.

"You've already had the Milvaran Mudflies. We don't want anything else getting in your system. God only knows what the Romulans have on their ship."

"But that was- Ouch! That was Bones's fault," he defended. A light chuckle erupted from her lips as she shook her head.

"You'll get over it," she muttered. There was a pause between them as she checked over his vitals.

"A.J, you know… I never-"

"Don't do that," she said.

"Do what?" he asked glancing down at her. She looked up, her 5'6" stature seeming a bit short compared to his 6'2" height. Taking a deep breath she answered.

"Don't say goodbye, you'll be back, you know you will. Do not say goodbye when you know you're going to come back. Stop doubting yourself and become that cocky, arrogant, womanizer jerk that get's shit done."

"You think I'm a jerk?" he asked.

"Sometimes," she answered. A smile grew on his lips.

"Don't wait up." He grinned.

"Never do," she retorted, walking back over to Scotty and looking back to Spock and Uhura, who were now finishing up their embrace.

"I will be back." Alexis heard him tell her.

"You better be! I'll be monitoring your frequencies," she replied, kissing him lightly. A small light lit in his eyes and he looked touched.

"Thank you, Nyota," he said tenderly. She smiled and walked over to where the rest of the crew was standing.

"So… her first name is Nyota?" Jim asked.

"I have no comment on the matter," Spock told him. Jim nodded and looked back at the group.

"If their ship makers have any sense whatsoever, I should be transporting you into their cargo bay. Not a soul in sight," Scotty told them.

"Sounds like a plan, beam us out," Jim replied. There was a pause before they both disappeared. Leo immediately grabbed onto Lex's arm.

"Come on," he told her.

"Leo, what are you-"

"We need to go to sickbay, come on!" he told her. She rolled her eyes but followed. When they got there he quickly got a few things together and handed them to her. She took them, watching him carefully.

"Leo, why didn't we get these when we were getting the vaccine?" she asked. He paused and looked at her, an embarrassed look etched on his face.

"I didn't think of it until now." She rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you're the Chief of Medical," she snapped. He rolled his eyes and helped her take all the stuff back to the transporter room. She impatiently tapped her foot, watching as Scotty tried desperately to track Jim and Spock.

"You can't get anything?" Bones asked. Scotty shook his head.

"No, until that drill thing is destroyed there is nothing." She sighed.

"Come on, Monty, you're a genius, you can't figure anything out?" He shook his head and looked up at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Allie, it's the best I can do," he replied. Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Allie?" Scotty looked up at him.

"Yeah, Alexis… Allie… get it?" Leo nodded.

"You're just full of nick-names… aren't you?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I think you're all just lazy," she told them, earning a laugh from Scotty.

"That may be true, but… oh, wait, I've got a lock!" Scotty shouted. Alexis jumped lightly from his sudden volume change.

"Are they alright?" Alexis asked. Scotty was about to say something when he suddenly cursed under his breath.

"They just warped out of here." A groan of frustration escaped her lips as she began to pace.

"Lex, just calm down, we'll get them." Leo told her. She rolled her eyes and continued to pace, lifting her hand to her lips and biting her nails.

"That's a nasty habit, Allie," Scotty muttered. She shot him a look.

"I know, I haven't been able to break it since I was six," she replied.

"Now is a good time to start." She was about to argue her point, but there was a sudden jerk, which signaled that they were now fighting Nero's ship.

"Where are they?" she asked. Scotty paused to search for them, and then looked at her, a worried expression on his face.

"They're separated. Spock is on a totally different ship, I don't know if I can beam them both onto the ship," he told her.

"You're going to have to find a way, because they need to get out of there soon." As if on cue, Kirk's voice came on the intercom.

"Enterprise, beam us out, Scotty!" he shouted. Scotty took a deep breath and looked at the controls in front of him.

"Maybe if I can calibrate-"

"Monty, I don't care how you do it, just do it!" she told him. He nodded and quickly began working, leaving Alexis and Leonard nothing to do but wait. A moment later and Jim, Spock, and Pike were all on the transporter pad.

"Great going Scotty!" Jim shouted. Scotty raised his fists in triumph and smiled at them.

"I have never beamed three people, from two areas, onto one transporter pad!" he shouted. Kirk helped Pike walk over to the medical officers, and Leo took over from there. He quickly glanced at Alexis and smiled lightly, then ran off to the bridge.

"Lex, help me take him to sickbay," Leo said. She nodded and draped the Captain's arm over her shoulder, and helped him to sickbay. After setting him down she began to re-read Leo's scan, stopping at the same time he did.

"He has a slug in him?" she asked.

"Damn it, I don't know how we're going to get it out. It's still attached to his spine," he muttered. Alexis looked over at the Captain as he gave a painful groan.

"We can zap it!" she said. Leo turned toward her, an eyebrow raised.

"How the hell is that going to help?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You pin point the exact spot where it is and send a small electrical burst at it. Then all you have to do is your doctor thing and get it out. Once it's dead it should be easy." Pike looked at her.

"Is that safe?" he mumbled. She paused then looked at Leo.

"Better knock him out first," she said. Leo nodded and went to get a sedative. At that moment there was a sudden jerk of the ship and Alexis fell to the ground. Leo quickly helped her out, but seemed futile since there was another jerk and she fell once again.

"What's going on?" she asked. Leo pressed a button on a screen and read over it carefully, before turning toward her.

"We're being sucked into a black hole, the ship is falling apart," he replied. Another massive jolt shook the ship and she was on the floor yet again.

"For the love of God," she snapped, holding onto one of the bed's railings. By the time the ship was finally safe, her knuckles were stark white. Leo walked over and helped her up, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I hate flying, I have no sense of balance what-so-ever," she mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure you have no sense of balance anywhere." She rolled her eyes and picked up a sedative, walking over to Captain Pike.

"Don't worry, sir, we'll take care of you," she told him as she gave him the sedative. Leo walked over with a internal laser machine, to which she raised an eyebrow.

"We don't really have anything that shoots electricity. I figure a surgical laser will do." She nodded and turned it on.

"Damn it, I actually have to find the bug."

"I believe it's a slug," Leo corrected. She shot him a look but began searching. At that time Jim walked in and began watching her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a slug. Then I'm going to laser it and kill it," she told him, moving her finger along the screen. He moved toward her, eyebrows raised.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and shoved him away.

"Stop asking your useless questions and let me do my damn job," she snapped.

"That would seem logical, Jim, seeing as the doctor is skilled when it comes to surgery," Spock said, causing Alexis to jump slightly, as she didn't even know he was there.

"I just wanted to know, I mean it's not everyday you hear someone is going to laser slugs out of people," Jim told him.

"She's not going to laser the slug out of him," Leo snapped.

"What is she doing then?" he asked.

"She's just going to kill the slug so I can go in and take it out," Leo explained.

"Then the creature is still alive?" Spock asked, raising an eyebrow at the doctor's explanation. Leo nodded.

"Yes, it's actually a slug that attaches to the spine and secretes a substance that forces to victim to tell the truth. Unfortunately, it is extremely painful," Leo replied.

"Fascinating," Spock mumbled.

"But.. How-"

"I will be happy to answer all of your questions when I'm done. For right now, shut up!" Alexis snapped, glaring at the men. There was a silence and she immediately began searching for the pest. All the men watched her carefully, analyzing her every move. Ignoring them best she could, she maneuvered her way until she finally found it and zapped it. She gave a sigh of relief when the machine told her it was dead and she backed away from it, giving Leo a nod.

"Excellent work, doctor, you show admirable skills in the medical field," Spock said. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thank you, sir," she mumbled, looking down.

"Was that a complement?" Jim asked. There was a small trace of a smile on his face and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Take it as you will." She laughed and looked at J.T.

"Jeez, I leave you alone for an hour and you're practically broken," she muttered. He shrugged.

"Yeah well, you know how dangerous I can be." She laughed again and shook her head, a few memories coming to mind at his statement.

"Can't deny that. You want me to look at your cuts and bruises?" she asked.

"I actually have to get back to the bridge, but I'll see you around A.J," he told her, pulling her into a hug despite her being hesitant.

"Yeah, I'll see you around," she replied, pulling herself away. He nodded and left sickbay. Spock watched her for a minute before leaving as well, giving Alexis a moment to finally catch her breath.

- + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ +-

"We still would like you to consider working in our Lab, Doctor Kohler. The Enterprise has a fine doctor, we don't see why it would need two." Alexis looked down at the ground, then glanced back up at them.

"I understand, doctors."

"Then, will you be accepting our offer?" She paused and looked back down to the floor. Her weight shifted from foot to foot as she bit her bottom lip, debating over her choices. She finally took a glance up at the leaders of the Starfleet Academy laboratory, one of the finest in the world.

"May I have time to think, doctors? I'm more than honored of your choice to keep me around, I just… I have other factors to think about." There was a silence before doctor Harrison stood up.

"Doctor Kohler, before we grant you time to think about your decision, are you sure this is what you really want?" she asked, her aging face looking surprisingly kind.

"Doctor Harrison… I just… Though I must admit that being part of Starfleet's top research lab is what I've been truly wanting, and always will-"

"Then I do not see the problem," another doctor, Doctor Patterson, snapped. Alexis looked back down to the ground and tried to regain her confidence.

"Sir, the Enterprise is… I don't know how to explain it. I have come to love the Enterprise, and in the short time I've spent there I've made a home for myself. So, you see, it's a little difficult for me to make my decision without fully thinking it through." Doctor Harrison smiled lightly at her.

"Of course, take as much time as you need. You will always be welcome in this lab, Doctor Kohler." Alexis smiled and bowed her head in respect, then turned and left the room, and continued to make her was out of the building. Across the way she could see a few people walk out of the main Starfleet building, signaling the end of Jim Kirk's promotion ceremony.

"A.J!" a voice called. Looking down the stairs in front of the Starfleet Academy laboratory entrance, she could clearly see Jim running up the stairs to meet her.

"Hey, how did the ceremony go?" she asked. He shrugged it off, his eyes betraying a small sense of pride.

"Boring, same old thing as ever." She rolled her eyes.

"You loved it," she told him, lightly shoving his shoulder. A smile grew on his face as he walked down the stairs with her.

"It was interesting. Why weren't you there? When I asked Bones where you were he said to look for you at the laboratory." She stopped and turned toward him, her lips pressing together. She let her eyes drift to the ground.

"They… They want me to become a researcher in the Starfleet Academy Laboratory." He paused and seemed to think it over for a minute, before frowning slightly and shaking his head.

"Wait, you're leaving the Enterprise?" he asked. She sighed and bit her bottom lip, avoiding looking him in his eyes.

"I don't know," she muttered. There was a silence between them as they both thought it over.

"No matter what you do, A.J, I'll be behind you." She smiled lightly.

"Thanks, J.T, that means a lot."

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked. She looked up at the remains of the drill Nero used to try and destroy the world, and looked back at Jim, smiling slightly.

"I think I'm going to see what the Enterprise holds for me." He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be good to have you aboard, Doctor Kohler." She chuckled.

"Same here, Captain Kirk."

- + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ +-

"Sleeping on the job?" Her head shot up off the desk, causing her reading glasses to fall. She looked up at a smirking Jim, and rolled her eyes.

"Not like I have a lot to do in here," she muttered, fixing her glasses and attempting to smooth out her hair. Jim walked further in and sat on her desk next to her. She looked up at him, her tired brown eyes meeting is over-confident blue.

"Is that why you've been hanging with Scotty?" he asked. She nodded and let her head rest on her hand. Jim took the time to glance around her office, not being surprised when everything was extremely clean. He saw her pens all lined up evenly and he just knew the filing cabinet was in alphabetical order or arranged in some other way. The fact that he was sitting on her desk was probably annoying her; she would most likely wipe down the desk and straighten whatever he messed up later.

"He's fun to talk to, and most the time it's nice to sit and watch him work. His job is much more interesting than mine," she confessed. A skeptical look became etched on Jim's face as he looked down at her.

"If this job is boring, why did you go to Starfleet to become a doctor?" he asked. She paused for a second, letting the question sink in before she answered.

"I'm honestly not too sure. I've always been good at that sort of thing…"

"You don't have to tell me twice, A.J, I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for your expert first aid." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know about that, but anyway… I'm not sure, when it comes to medical stuff and biology things I've always just had a knack for it. It seemed logical to enter into that field when I joined Starfleet."

"Now you're sounding like Spock," Jim told her, laughing a little. She laughed as well, and shook her head at the thought of becoming like the Vulcan commander.

"You know what I mean," she snapped playfully. He threw her one of his award winning smirks, and leaned toward her a little. This small movement made a small flutter in her stomach, and she was sure if he moved any closer to her, her heart begin to jump out of her chest.

"I think we should have a drink." She rolled her eyes and began typing up a few things on her laptop, trying to distract herself from the fact that he was so close to her, and that he was making the pens on her desk uneven.

"Should we?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, it can be like old times. Sitting at a bar, having a few drinks…"

"Watching you pick up girls, watching you get into bar fights. Oh yes, gotta love those old times," she muttered. His deep laugh reached her ears and made her smile automatically.

"I guess we'll wait until we're back in Iowa for that." She nodded and took her glasses off, placed them in their holder and closed her laptop.

"What's on your mind, J.T. Don't you have a ship to run?" she asked. He shrugged and smirked.

"Spock is taking care of it. I haven't seen you in a month, since we took off from Starfleet, I wanted to say hi." She raised an eyebrow and looked at him for a moment. He shifted very slightly under her gaze.

"That's all?" she asked. There was a pause.

"Well, that and I wanted to know if you can hook me up with that nurse, Lisa." She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"No," she told him, walking out of her office and into sickbay.

"Oh come on, A.J, I need-"

"You need to keep it in your pants. I mean, honestly, how many women can you screw?" she asked, earning a look from Leo as she left sickbay, the new captain on her heels. Jim quickly sped up so he was next to her.

"I think the better term would be 'satisfy a woman's every need.' Screw sounds like I'm a whore." She stopped and turned toward him.

"You are a whore," she stated, before she continued walking.

"But I'm a sexy whore." She rolled her eyes and continued her way to engineering.

- + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ +-

"Can you talk to Jim?" Leo asked. Alexis turned toward him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you need me to talk to him?" she asked.

"Because the damn fool keeps hitting on my nursing staff, that's why!" She chuckled and shook her head. She always felt bad for Leo, especially when they were in the academy. Long ago she had learned to ignore Jim's antics. Leo, however, wasn't so lucky.

"You really think I can stop him?" she asked. He sighed and sat down next to her at the med station.

"I was hoping you might at least scare him. You had no problem doing it back in the academy," he told her.

"Back in the academy he didn't have his own ship." Leo sighed and began to go through some paperwork. Alexis glanced over and gave a small smile. When they entered the academy, the last person she would've thought to be close with was Leonard McCoy. But since she spent most of her time with Jim, and Leo was Jim's roommate, they had eventually became friends. Not to mention they both had classes together, and when you don't know anyone in the academy except your best friend's room mate (or in Leo's case, your roommate's best friend), you tend to grow close. They also tended to have a few things in common: their love of southern whiskey, their hatred of bitchy women, their love of old literature, and above all, they both had to deal with Jim.

"Did we send out the message to the crew that we need to give them all physicals?" he asked. She paused and shook her head.

"No, I don't think so, do you want me to send it out?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, you can take care of a few physicals, right?" She rolled her eyes.

"You would know, I learned almost everything from you." He chuckled and shrugged. He couldn't deny what was true. During the academy he had been a bit of a mentor when it came to her school work, not that he minded. She usually made it up to him by letting him stay in her dorm room when Jim was 'busy'. She had even gone out and bought a air bed for him, because she didn't want him to hurt his back.

"You need a physical too, Leo," she muttered. She noticed him turn a light red but he shrugged it off.

"I can give myself a damn physical, I'm a doctor, damn it." She resisted the urge to chuckle and turned toward him.

"What if you have a tumor on your ass? I'm pretty sure you don't look at your ass to make sure you don't have a tumor there." He glared at her.

"No one is going anywhere near my ass," he snapped.

"Oh, but Leo, it's such a cute ass. I would know," she said, a large smile on her face. She no longer was able to hold back her laughter when she saw his face. He went from shocked, to embarrassed, and was now a bright red. She was enjoying this too much. One of her favorite things in the world was to get Leo worked up, since he had some of the best reactions ever.

"Whatever, I'm not getting a physical." She ignored him and began to type on her data pad.

"I'll schedule you for tomorrow, at 1400 hours. That way you can get some lunch in before your exam."

"Damn it, woman, I don't need a damn physical!" She brushed him off and continued to type.

"You know, I think a guy of your age should get a prostate exam, I'll schedule you for that too." He reached over and took her data pad.

"I am not that old," he hissed.

"Yeah, whatever, pops," she muttered. He glared at her.

"Maybe you need some embarrassing test that I will make you do." She raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds dirty. Don't you get laid?" she asked. He gave a sigh; she knew damn well that he hated talking about sex.

"Now you're pushing it."

"It's okay if you're not, you know. You can always do what Spock does and just meditate all that frustration away," she said, leaning back in her chair.

"I will not do anything that pointy-eared bastard might do to… Damn it, never mind." She raised an eyebrow.

"Too much sexual tension isn't good for you, just for the record. Can't go too long without sex, Leo." He rolled his eyes.

"I've been married, I can go forever without sex." She frowned.

"Thanks, Leo, now I don't want to get married," she muttered.

"Just marry a idiot like Jim, you'll never have to worry about it."

"I don't want to marry an idiot, I want to marry a smart guy. Like a doctor or something," she replied.

"All men are idiots."

"Except for you," she stated.

"Except for me." She nodded and there was a very long silence before she spoke once more.

"We should get married." Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, should we?" he asked. She smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, think about it. I don't want an idiot, and you don't want a bitch. It totally works." He shook his head.

"The last thing I need is to get married again." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be like your ex-wife. You don't have anything I want. Plus, unlike your wife, I know you're good in bed. I mean, that bitch needed to be high not to enjoy something like that," she told him. He looked down at her.

"Lex, we were both drunk, I don't think that counts."

"Are you kidding? Drunk or not it was still some pretty damn good sex. Imagine what would happen if we were sober!" Leo slammed down his data pad and looked at her, now knowing that she was just trying to annoy him. She was obviously bored.

"Now who needs to get laid." She scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out at him. She then laughed but gave a nod.

"I do, don't I?" she muttered. He nodded. "You interested?"

"No, I'm not." She put on a frown.

"Ouch, way to hurt my ego."

"I'm a doctor, not some sort of, God damn sex machine." She laughed.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if even Jay can bend the way you did." He shook his head. Sometimes she was more like Jim than she knew. He figured it must just have been something she picked up after sixteen years of hanging with him.

"You should call some of your friends down in engineering, I'm sure they'll be happy to help," he told her. She scoffed.

"This is because I hang out with Monty, isn't it?" He said nothing and went to tend a patient. She gave a sigh and shook her head. "Lame…"

- + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ +-

Her hands moved through the wires and plugs until she found what she was looking for. She gave a small smirk of triumph before pulling the small shot glass, that he had accidentally dropped after taking a shot, out of the machinery. She turned around and handed it to Scotty.

"Told you I could get it." He laughed.

"Aye, you did. But in my defense your hands are smaller than mine." She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Sure, use that as an excuse." He laughed.

"Don't expect to be around machinery anytime soon, I still don't trust you enough to fix anything." She blushed and shrugged.

"Fair enough, as long as I can still hang down here with you," she answered.

"What I don't understand is, if you are a doctor, why are you spending all this time in engineering, simply watching me work?" he asked.

"I'll admit it, you're a sexy beast, I can't keep myself away." A loud laugh echoed through the level and Scotty shook his head.

"Yeah, okay, what's the real answer?" he asked. A small chuckle erupted from her lips, and she shrugged, pushing back her bangs.

"I get bored. I know I'm not helping you or anything. I'm pretty much sitting around watching you work, but it's more interesting than going over species and plants for hours. I mean, sometimes I help out Leo, but the cases we get in sickbay are pretty easy to take care of, so I get bored," she confessed.

"Makes sense, and even though you are just sitting around doing nothing, I'll still let you hang out down here. Since I am one sexy beast." This time, her laugh erupted through the level and she nodded.

"You know it. Now, how about some lunch?" she asked. He nodded and they both headed to the lift.

"So, what part of the mid-west are you from?" Scotty asked.

"Iowa, both my grandparents lived there all their lives." He nodded his head.

"But… you're parents didn't?" he asked. She shook her head.

"They were space explorers. They were married and instantly began traveling across the universe, even after my mom had my older brother and me, they just kept going." He nodded.

"Sounds like fun, I bet you saw a lot of sights as a child." She shook her head as they walked off the lift and into the mess hall.

"Not really, I spent most of my time in Iowa with my extended family." He was about to ask her further but was slightly distracted when one of generators generated a sandwich in front of him.

"I love sandwiches," he muttered. She laughed and generated a sandwich for herself. She followed Scotty as he sat across from two men in yellow shirts, one of Asian descent and the other seemed to be a young boy.

"Scotty, vat are you doing out of engineering?" the young boy asked, his Russian accent thick in his voice.

"I needed a sandwich, they just don't generate themselves, you know," he said. Alexis sat down across from the Asian man, and smiled back when he threw a welcoming smile her way.

"You one of the new recruits we picked up?" he asked. A light, slightly irritated, chuckle erupted from her lips as she shook her head.

"No, I've actually been here for a while." The man turned a little red.

"Sorry, I'm not good with faces," he confessed.

"It's fine. Alexis Kohler, I'm a doctor in sickbay, but I'm usually in engineering these days," she told him, holding her hand out for him to shake, which he did.

"Hikaru Sulu, I'm the pilot of the ship," he replied. She nodded and looked over at the younger man, who was smiling widely at her as he held out his hand.

"Pavel Chekov, I am zee elmsmen," he said. She shook his hand and smiled warmly at him.

"More like boy genius if you ask me," Scotty muttered.

"Really?" she asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Tell her how old you are," Scotty told him.

"Seventeen!" he stated proudly. The simple fact made her almost choke on her water, but she quickly recovered and looked over the boy in front of her. He wasn't even out of high school.

"Wow…" she mumbled in amazement.

"I know, they just keep getting younger and younger, don't they," Hikaru said. She sighed and smiled at him.

"Either way, you must be pretty smart for them to put you on the Enterprise." Pavel shrugged.

"I suppose, I just vanted to join Starfleet, 'ere I can really put my logic to use." She smiled at him.

"I know how that feels." She took a bite of her sandwich and looked over when she heard a loud giggle, rolling her eyes when she saw what it was.

"'ow does 'e do it?" Pavel asked, looking over at Jim flirting with some nurse from sickbay. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Years of practice," she replied.

"I guess so, but I mean, I heard he was like this in the academy even," Hikaru said, which caused her to nod in agreement.

"Pretty much, I think it started in middle school." A confused look came to Hikaru and Pavel as they looked at her.

"And you know dis… 'ow?" Pavel asked. She shrugged.

"I've known him since I was in the third grade." Pavel went wide-eyed as he looked from the captain, then back at her.

"You've known the Keptin for zat long?" he asked. She nodded.

"Are you another one of his… well…" Hikaru trailed off, causing her to raise an eyebrow at his inquiries.

"I haven't slept with him, if that's what you're asking. I think sleeping with Jim Kirk is about the worst thing any woman could possibly do, unless they're just looking for a good night." Hikaru turned a little red but didn't push it any further.

"Kirk, Spock, Uhura, it seems like everyone is getting together on this ship," Scotty muttered, finishing up his sandwich.

"Aw, are you getting lonely, Monty?" Alexis jested.

"How could I, Allie, when I have you down in engineering all the time?" Allie laughed and shook her head. Pavel furrowed his eyebrows.

"You mean, you two are-"

"No, Pavel, it's a joke, we're not really like that," Alexis told him.

"We could be," Scotty told her, trying to hold back a smile.

"No, we couldn't." Hikaru chuckled and Pavel shook his head, not quite getting it. Alexis chuckled and stood up, grabbing her tray.

"Well, I think I should probably head back to my lab, Leo probably has some molds for me to look at."

"Molds?" Pavel asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Leo McCoy has a little fetish for alien plant life, don't ask me," se replied.

"I'll see you in engineering, Allie," Scotty told her.

"Of course, Monty. It was nice meeting you, Hikaru, Pavel."

"Wonderful to meet you too," Pavel replied.

"Nice meeting you." Hikaru smiled. She nodded and left the mess hall, leaving the men alone. Hikaru looked at Scotty.

"She's… quiet, compared to the rest of the crew." Monty shrugged.

"That's just because you don't know her yet."

* * *

_Story Title "Circus" comes from the Britiney Spears song. It really has nothing to do with the chapter, 'cept that the Enterprise is kinda like a Circus. It's a great song regaurdless, I like the beat._

_Anyway, I love reviews. Hope to see you next chapter!_


	5. Sugar, We're Goin' Down

_Oh Dear, I've been so busy I forgot about this. But, I'm back! And better than ever._

_It's been a busy couple of months. I just got back from my trip from Atlanta with the band. We didn't make it to finals in our competition, but I think we had fun for the most part. It rained a lot. Anyway, this week is our last competition, and I'm excited, except I have to get the whole section a gift._

_ANYWAY, Thank you to everyone who added this to their favorite lists and alert lists. I also enjoyed the few Alerts I received, I appreciate it. _

_The German is not perfect, since I don't speak German. I can't even speak English very well._

_Thank you to my Beta Reader, Banana7Pancakes for reading over my story even with her busy schedule. I also want to thank my best friend Jeck for reading it over and helping me out with a few things._

_Read and Review. Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry, J.J Abrams and Paramount Pictures. I own nothing in this story except some of the plot (I guess I can't count the movie portion of it) and the Original Characters. Please don't steal._**

_

* * *

_

"Doctor Kohler, you have a message from Starfleet." She looked over to her screen and pressed a button, smiling when Admiral Pike came on the screen.

"Good morning, Doctor Kohler," he said pleasantly.

"Good morning, Admiral, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"The Enterprise will be heading toward a planet called Rayses, which we have briefly studied. I would like you to assemble a small away team in order to study some plant life in such. Do you accept this mission?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course, Admiral, just tell me when." He smiled.

"In three days. I've already sent a report to Captain Kirk telling him about the mission, the Starfleet Academy Laboratory of Scientific Studies expects a report when you dine."

"Of course, thank you, Admiral."

"Anytime, Admiral out." And with that, he disappeared from the screen. A heavy sigh escaped from her lips as she ran a hand through her hair. Though she was a little excited to finally have something to do, she wasn't too keen on going onto a strange planet. She soon began reading over a brief description of the planet and half an hour later she finally got a list of all the things she would need. She then looked over a list of personnel and got a group of three people together. Finally, she took her list into sickbay and made her way over to Leo.

"Leo, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. Leo looked up from a patient and nodded.

"Yeah, what do you need?" he asked. She looked down at the patient, looking at his case of the flu, and then glanced back up at Leo.

"I need your help with some equipment, I need to get ready for an away mission." He looked up at her, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"You're going on an away mission. As in, leaving the ship?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um… yes, I believe so. That is what you do on away missions… right?" she asked. His eyes went wide and he ran away from the patient, who then threw up in some sort of bucket. She scrunched her nose and injected him with a small sedative, which would help him sleep it off. She grabbed the bucket and held it away from herself, then gently placed it on a small wheeled table. In a matter of seconds Leo was next to her, holding to handfuls of vaccines.

"Leo, what are you-"

"Hold still!" he said, cutting her off. Swiftly, he placed a vaccine to her neck and injected her with it, causing her to cry out in shock and pain. She moved away and placed a hand on her neck.

"What the hell?" she snapped. He put the empty one aside and grabbed another, which caused her to step back.

"I need to make sure you don't get sick!" he told her.

"I'm not going to get sick," she told him, rolling her eyes and turning around. When she did she felt the familiar pain in her neck once more and turned toward him, her light brown eyes meeting his own dark irises. "Damn it, Leo."

"Lex, the last thing you need is-"

"Andorian Shingles, I know, but honestly Leo, what are the chances of that happening?" she asked. He sighed and pulled out another vaccine.

"Can't be too careful," he mumbled.

"No, you are not sticking me with any more vaccines. For all I know the combination could get met sicker than any planet virus would."

"Come on, Lex, I made sure they wouldn't get you sick," he said, going to inject her with another needle. She jumped back and glared at him.

"Don't even-"

"A.J!" a voice cut in. Turning around she was met with James, who seemed to have a determined look on his face, and Spock, who looked apathetic as always.

"Yes, Jay- ouch, for the love of God, Leo!" she said, turning around and glaring at Leo. Jim raised an eyebrow but didn't ask what was going on, instead focusing on Alexis.

"The Admiral contacted you for a mission, right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, he did," she told him. Leo injected her with one more vaccine, which caused her to jump and smack his shoulder. "I swear, if you don't quit that, your little plants are going to suffer."

"You're not going," a voice cut in. Before she could say anything else to Leo she took in what she had heard. Her head whipped over in James's direction.

"What?" she asked.

"You're not going… it's too dangerous. The Admiral said that you can refuse the mission if you want." She paused then shook her head.

"Well… I don't want to," she told him, though her voice was quiet.

"You don't?" Jim asked. She nodded.

"I have nothing to do around here. If I have the chance to get out and not be bored, then so be it." She saw Jim press his lips together as he looked at her. He wasn't used to people telling him no, let alone her. She was one of the last people he expected to actually tell him no. She might say it was a bad idea, but never really no.

"A.J, it's too dangerous for you." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Jay, there is nothing I can really do here. I am so bored out of my mind that I need to do this. Just let me do it," she replied. There was a silence between them all before he spoke.

"Fine, but I'm going with you." She crossed her arms.

"I need a team of scientists to go with me, all you'll do is lay around and step on plants. You can't go."

"I'm the captain!" he protested.

"Even more of a reason for you not to go," she snapped. Jim was about to protest, but Spock cut him off.

"Captain, if it bothers you that much, I will accompany Doctor Kohler on her away mission. If it would be suitable for you and for Doctor Kohler." The two of them were silent for a minute before Alexis nodded.

"That would be fine. Thank you, commander," she said, not looking at him.

"Fine," Jay snapped. Leo looked between the two and held back a sigh.

"Good, then it is settled," Commander Spock stated.

"I still don't think you should go," Jim said quietly. She gave a heavy sigh and turned around.

"Du raubst mir wirklich den letzten Nerv. Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Verdammt nochmal, ich bin fünfundzwanzig und nicht fünf. Du machst mich wahnsinning, manchmal würd ich nur zu gerne..."she muttered, trailing off into a low murmur. Spock raised an eyebrow as Leo put away his empty cartilages and Jim patiently waited for her to stop. Spock leaned in a little closer to Jim.

"She is speaking another language," he told him.

"Yeah, she does that every now and then, when she's angry or needs to say something but doesn't want anyone to actually know what she is saying," he explained, watching as she continued to ramble in German.

"Fascinating," Spock muttered. She finally took a deep breath and turned to face them, pressing her lips together and looking at the ground.

"The mission should take four days, right?" she asked. Spock nodded.

"That is what we estimate." She nodded and glanced up at Jim. He didn't fail to notice that she wasn't really meeting his eyes, which annoyed him a little.

"So I guess I'll bring Cadet Jones, since he is a aspiring scientist, and Commander Spock. That should be suitable," she said. Jim nodded.

"Of course, A.J, take whoever you need." She nodded.

"Then it's settled. I've studied the planet, and it seems like most of it has a rainforest type of climate in the part we will be studying. Prepare for anything, though, since there is a desert-like climate right above it." Spock nodded.

"I will get together the appropriate materials for the trip."

"Good, I believe that is- Ouch, Leo, what the fuck?" she hissed, rubbing her neck.

"I forgot one." She turned to him and grabbed the cartilage and threw it in the trash, her eyes still glaring at him.

"Is there anything else, Doctor?" Spock asked. She looked at him and shook her head.

"No, I think that's all." He nodded and she turned to go back to her office.

"Wait, A.J, can I have a moment?" Jim asked. She paused, turning around and nodding. She lead him to her office and closed the door, watching as he walked over and sat in her chair, looking a little smug.

"Just because you run the ship doesn't mean that you can take my chair," she told him. He smirked.

"I run the ship, so technically this is my chair," he replied. She raised and eyebrow and sat on the desk, her bare legs brushing up against his ever so slightly. She looked down and made sure she didn't disturb any of the items on her desk.

"Really? Well, in that case, you can be the one trying to document every single little life form we encounter and send it to Starfleet." He paused a second, before leaning forward and placing a hand on her knee. The simple action made her feel as if her skin was on fire, but, yet again, she pushed it back and focused on him.

"I still don't want you leaving the ship," he told her, which caused her to give a heavy sigh of frustration.

"Jay, I need to get out every now and then." He ran a hand through his hair, showing a small glimpse of the unsure James Kirk, something not many people saw. She barely saw it.

"What if you get hurt, or get killed, what am I going to do then? You're my best friend A.J, I don't want to lose you too." His statement was so quiet, it was if he was thinking it, and not saying it to her. Probably because it wasn't his 'cool, calm, and collected Jim Kirk look.'

"Jay, I'm going to be fine. I'll be back and Leo will probably try and inject me with every vaccine under the sun, but I'll be fine. Commander Spock is even going. I will be just fine." He looked up at her, his striking blue eyes meeting her dull brown. He stood up and pulled her into a quick hug, then pulled away before anyone saw.

"Be careful, A.J." she smiled.

"I always am."

_Translation: You are so annoying! I can take care of myself! I'm not five, I'm twenty five. You drive me so insane sometimes I want to…_

- + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ +-

She sat in the shuttle, quietly going over the ship's controls and waiting for the rest of her away team to show up. As the shuttle began running over it's diagnostics she subconsciously rubbed her neck, feeling the effects of being stuck with over six vaccines. She heard someone walk on the shuttle and looked over her shoulder, giving a small nod as Cadet Jones entered the shuttle.

"Thank you for taking me with you, Doctor Kohler, I thought I'd never get a chance to prove myself," he stated. She gave him a warm smile and nodded.

"Of course, Cadet, I know you will do just fine."

"I hope so, the last thing I want to do is let you or Doctor McCoy down, especially with Commander Spock going with us," he said. She laughed a little and turned so she was fully facing him.

"There isn't much you can do to let Doctor McCoy or myself down. As for Commander Spock… just don't take anything he says to heart. He is a little pointy-eared hobgoblin, as Doctor McCoy calls him." He laughed and smiled widely at her.

"You know, the cadets and I, we always thought Doctor McCoy would be the funny one, and you would be the… well…"

"The bitch?" she asked. He turned red and looked down, nodding his head.

"Well… sort of." She was a bit hurt by this, but ignored the feeling.

"I guess I understand, thanks for being honest." There was a moment of silence before Spock entered the shuttle.

"I believe we are ready to go," he said. She nodded and closed the shuttle door, smirking at the fact that she was going to drive the shuttle.

"You do know how to drive, right, Doctor?" Cadet Jones asked. She smiled.

"Nope, not at all," she answered. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Then perhaps someone who does should fly." She rolled her eyes and pressed a button, smiling when the shuttle began to float.

"If it get's too rough for you I'll let you take control, okay, Spock?" She heard Cadet Jones begin laughing and she raised an eyebrow, taking a second to realize the innuendo she had just created. It was small, but enough to get the cadet to laugh.

"What is amusing?" Spock asked, obviously not getting it. She shook her head.

"Human thing, you wouldn't understand." He furrowed his eyebrows at her, but concentrated on the shuttle as she flew it out of the ship. Cadet Jones held onto a metal bar as she began to try and drive the shuttle down into the atmosphere.

"I now see why you're a doctor and not a pilot," he muttered. She laughed, causing Spock to glance at her.

"You think this is bad, you should see my driving. There is a reason I ride a bike," she told him. Spock pressed a button and soon transferred the controls over him himself as they got further into the atmosphere.

"Well that's no fun," she said.

"Forgive me, but I'd like to make it to the surface in one piece." She rolled her eyes and began scanning the planet's surface.

"There is a clearing not to far from where we are entering the surface. About four kilometers from here," she said. Before he could mutter an answer, the shuttle jerked violently. It was so violent that she almost fell out of her chair, if it wasn't for Spock leaving his place and holding onto her.

"What's going on?" Jones asked. Spock lead her to her seat and checked the computer as the shuttle shook again.

"We are being attacked," he stated. Alexis quickly strapped herself into her chair and began tying to find the source of the fire.

"By who? Doctor Kohler said the planet was uninhabited," Jones asked.

"I was wrong, apparently," she replied. Spock was now in his own chair and had buckled up.

"I am attempting a return fire." There was a loud crash and alarms began to go off.

"Commander, we're going to crash," she told him.

"Brace for impact!" The computer shouted. Alexis looked up as she saw the ground get considerably closer, then it all went black.

- + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ +-

The perpetual darkness seemed to slowly leave her as she felt the control of her limbs beginning to surface into her mind. A small groan escaped her lips as she let her eyes flutter open and take in the dark setting of the broken down shuttle. She looked around and noticed that Spock had fallen out of his chair, and was leaning against the control board.

"Commander," she called, her voice surprisingly quiet and coarse. She looked down beside her and saw the remains of what looked to be Cadet Jones, and it was more than obvious that he was no longer alive. She lifted her hand to her cheek, which had a small rail of blood running down it. She was also sure she had a cut on her forehead and a large bruise on her jaw.

"Commander!" she called, this time a little louder. He shifted a bit, signaling that he was still alive. The only thing holding her back from making sure he was alright was the seatbelt she was still confined in. She gave a sigh and turned her chair around, looking to see that the back of the shuttle was gone and all the bags that had been in that part shuttle had fallen out, and were scattered a good fifteen yards away. She forgot about the bags for a moment when she realized her seatbelt was jammed.

"Damn it." She looked over and saw Spock beginning to wake up. He looked towards her and then around.

"Doctor Kohler, are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm alright, I'm just trying to get out of this seat belt." He nodded.

"I am going to try and contact the Enterprise, I shall then help you." She rolled her eyes and began to try and rip the straps away from the seat.

"Take your time, we're not going anywhere." There was a pause before a red light went off and the computer began to go crazy.

"Missile impact in one minute and thirty seconds," the computer told them.

"Okay, maybe not," she muttered. Spock began to ferociously press buttons on the computer, while she tried to break out of her seatbelt.

"I'm trying to use what's left of the shuttle's torpedoes to stop the missile," he told her. She nodded and was able to get one of the top straps broken.

"Torpedoes damaged, impact in fifty seconds." Alexis gave a frustrated groan when she realized she wasn't getting out of her seatbelt.

"Spock!" she cried, jumping when he kneeled down in front of her. He obviously realized that he could not stop the missile. In one swift motion he took the clamp of the seatbelt and broke it, finally freeing her. The both of them wasted no time running out of the shuttle, trying to get as far away from it as possible. A few seconds later the missile hit the shuttle, causing the both of them to fall to the ground. Alexis sat up, wincing in pain, and turned around, looking at the remains of the shuttle. She then glanced over at Spock, watching as he got up and walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding out his hand for her to take. She nodded and took a hold of his hand, surprised at how fast he pulled her up off the ground. She brushed off some sand and looked around.

"I'm fine, you?" she asked.

"I believe I am functioning fine." He took a look around the area as well.

"I think we landed off course. We must be in the desert part of the planet," she told him, walking to the first bag.

"Is there any place we can get a clear signal to contact the ship? There seems to be interference, probably from the atmosphere. We might need to reach higher ground." She began going through the bag and pulled out her scanner. After a moment she was able to give him an answer.

"I believe there is a mountain about twelve miles north. If we keep up a good pace we will make it by nightfall. We should be able to get a signal there," she replied, grabbing a few things out of her bag and putting them in another one.

"We should travel light, it is going to be a long walk," Spock said. She nodded and went through another bag.

"We should probably change into something more suitable, we're going to get easily dehydrated in these clothes." She handed him his bag.

"Doctor, I am quite used to the heat, I do not require a change," he told her.

"That may be, but your uniform is torn, you'll feel much better wearing a new set of clothes."

"That seems logical," he replied. She nodded and slipped a pair of shorts under her dress, and then slipped on a pair of hiking boots. Spock quickly put on a pair of shorts, making sure her back was turned, so they could both keep their privacy. It wasn't until she actually took her dress off did he get a good look at her. Though she did not have the curves of a model, she was by no means unattractive.

He assumed the muscle she'd accumulated on her abdomen came from Starfleet training, thus making her appealing. Her pale skin was not flawless; it seemed to be marked with freckles and a few scars. On her back shoulder sat a tattoo, which with a closer look, he could make out to be some sort of symbol. He couldn't be sure what it was exactly, seeing as he wasn't fluent in knowing ancient earth symbols.

She slipped a spaghetti strap tank-top on and turned to face him, pausing when he lifted off his long sleeved shirt, exposing his well toned body. She quickly looked away, trying to focus on strapping her belt. It had been some time since she had been intimate with someone, and being trapped on a planet with a man who was quite good looking wasn't helping her. Yet she knew he was with Uhura, and since he was a Vulcan, cheating would be illogical.

"Doctor, are you ready?" he asked.

"Spock, I don't think that we need to keep being so formal with each other," she stated, grabbing a few things out of the medical bag and putting them into her own bag. Spock grabbed his bag.

"We are still on an away mission."

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure this is a survival mission now. If I'm going to die I want to die next to a friend," she said, slinging the bag on her shoulders.

"Hopefully it will not come to that."

"Hopefully, but we shouldn't get our hopes up."

"Very well then, shall we go?" he suggested, putting his own bags on his shoulder. She nodded.

"This way," she told him, walking in the direction of the mountain. There was a long silence between them as they walked a good hour and a half. Finally, Spock spoke, finally asking a few questions that had been on his mind for some time.

"You and the Captain seem close." She looked over at him, pressing her lips together in obvious distaste.

"We've been friends for a long time," she answered curtly.

"You harbor strong feelings for him, do you not?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That's a little personal, isn't it?" she asked.

"I was under the impression that we were dropping formalities." Her pace began to pick up, showing her obvious frustration.

"That doesn't mean we're getting all up close and personal," she snapped.

"You never answered my question." She stopped and glared up at him, still not even meeting his eyes.

"I like him, okay? I like him a lot. I've loved him since the freaking eighth grade, that answer your question?" she hissed, walking off. Spock paused for a moment before going after her. Another pause came between them before he spoke once again.

"He cares for you as well." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he must fit that in between running the ship and sleeping with the chick from engineering." Spock raised an eyebrow at her brash tone.

"Perhaps if you and Jim would talk-"

"Look, I get that you're the captains friend, but that gives you no right to pry into my personal life… Verdammen Sie grüner blutiger kobold." she said, muttering the last part to herself while walking off.

_Translation: damn green blooded goblin_

- + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ +-

The night was soon approaching, and she was quite thankful that they were now attempting to scale the mountain. She leaned against the mountain wall, taking a deep gulp of her water while watching the three suns set. They weren't up too far from a deep lake at the base of the mountain, and she was sure that if they wanted to they could dive down and swim. She glanced over at Spock, who was taking out his communicator. Their conversation had been sparse since he brought up the subject of Jim, though that was partially her fault; she was giving him a bit of the cold shoulder. She watched him for a minute longer before she spoke.

"Do you love Uhura?" she asked, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"That is-"

"No more inappropriate than what you asked me earlier." He stopped to think about it, and then put away his communicator.

"I care deeply for her, though I believe love is a deep emotion." She nodded and took another sip of her water.

"We should keep scaling if we want to-" She was cut off by the sound of laser hitting rock, and she jumped. Looking over, she saw the source of the sound was a small group of Klingons firing at them. Spock reacted almost immediately, taking out his phaser and shooting one down. Alexis didn't hesitate in taking her own phaser and shooting another one down.

"So much for being uninhabited," she hissed. Spock said nothing as he tried to dodge the shots the Klingons fired at them. What he didn't expect was one of them to take out a dagger and throw it like a boomerang, hitting him right in the shoulder. He let out a small groan of pain and lost his footing, resulting in him falling into the deep lake. Alexis shot up.

"Spock!" she shouted while dodging a laser beam. She shot back at them and smirked when she hit the last of them. Before she knew what she was doing, she saw her bag fly to the base of the mountain near the lake, and she felt herself move to the edge and dive into the lake. The cold water stunned her for a moment, but she sprung back to life when she saw the half-Vulcan not far in front of her.

Her legs kicked ferociously in order to reach him, grabbing him by the arm and swimming to the surface. As soon as she made it to the surface she took in a huge breath, but stuttered a little when the weight of the grown man pulled her down. She was able to get him halfway on the shore before pulling herself up, then dragging him the rest of the way. A moment after she caught her breath she quickly grabbed the knife sticking out of his shoulder and pulled it out, waiting for him to give a cry of agony, but heard nothing.

"Spock…" she breathed, leaning down to try and see if he was breathing. When he wasn't she immediately began CPR.

"Damn it, come on. Some Vulcan you are, you can't even swim. Smarter, stronger, and faster my ass," she hissed, continuing CPR. A second later he coughed up the water residing in his lungs, giving her the cue to sigh in relief.

"You alright?" she asked. He nodded but let one hand rest upon his shoulder.

"I believe I was hit," he muttered. She nodded and stood up, helping him as best she could to stand up. She spotted a cave and began to walk toward it, letting him lean on her as they walked. She was able to grab her bag before they entered, and she lightly set him down against the wall.

"I know it hurts, I'll fix it in a second, but I should probably start a fire first." He nodded, tying his hardest to not let the pain he now felt show in his face. She pulled away and went through her bag, finding the instant fire survival tool Starfleet gave them, and set up a fire. After that she pulled out a small dagger. Spock glanced at it.

"You intend to inspect my wound then?" he asked. She nodded and used the dagger to rip his shirt open, revealing the deep cut.

"Jeez, I don't think I brought the tools for this, I might actually have to stitch it," she stated, assessing the wound.

"Do you know how to stitch?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm pretty good at it, too. At least I think I am," she said, going through her bag and pulling out a needle, string, and a pair of gloves. Wasting no time, she quickly began to sterilize the needle and put on her gloves. She waited a second longer before threading the needle and moving closer to him.

"I've never had stitches before, is it painful?" he asked. She bit her lip.

"It might be, since I haven't given you anything to numb your shoulder. But once it's done, it's done," she told him, sticking the needle into his skin and beginning the stitching process. Another silence came among them as he watched her work.

"Do they teach this in the academy?" he asked. She chuckled and shook her head, glancing up at him.

"No, my grandfather taught me how to stitch. He was a doctor, but tended to do things the old fashioned way. My grandmother said he was afraid of technology," she told him, smiling a little at the thought.

"So he taught you in order to keep on his practice?" She shook her head.

"No, my uncle took on the practice, I just was interested in learning. Though J.T never really had a problem with it, after all the times I've stitched him up after some stupid stunt," she muttered.

"You and Jim seem to have gone through a lot." She shrugged.

"He's my best friend, always has been. He's been there for me when I need him, and I hope I've been there for him when he needed me. Especially after all those years of playing his girlfriend when a girl got obsessed with him." Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"I still don't quite understand the complexity of human friendships." She laughed a little and continued to focus on his stitches.

"It's okay, you seem to grasp it better than some humans do."

"My mother tried to teach me a few human traits. I failed to correctly apply them, however." She glanced up, noticing the flash of pain entering his eyes.

"Do you miss her?" she asked softly. He looked at her, his eyes meeting hers for a brief second before she let them drop to the wound. There was a long pause before he finally answered her.

"I believe any child would miss their parents." She shrugged.

"I don't know about that." He raised an eyebrow, then flinched a little when she accidentally hit a sore spot. She mumbled a sorry and continued.

"You do not miss you parents?" he asked. She finally finished and grabbed some gauze, gently wrapping it around his shoulder.

"You can't miss what you never had," she whispered, slightly hopping he wouldn't hear her. She stopped and tied the bandage, smiling in satisfaction at her work. She had taken off both her gloves when he spoke once more.

"I do not understand," he told her. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pressing her lips together.

"Forget it," she mumbled.

"I was honest with you, it would only make sense that you would be honest with me as well."

"It's not important." He pressed his lips together, a little irritated with her deflecting his question.

"Please, I would like to know." She gave a heavy sigh and threw her gloves on the ground, obviously not happy about the conversation. However, she figured she might as well tell him about her parents.

"My parents were off exploring some planet near Klingon territory when they were attacked. Their ship blew up and they both died," she told him, her tone cold. It made him wonder if she actually cared. He saw her pick up the gloves and neatly place them, and the rest of her materials, in her bag.

"I'm sorry for you parents horrible fate." She shrugged and stood up, grabbing a few extra articles of clothing. She walked a fair distance away and changed into a pair of Capri sweat pants and a tank-top with slightly thicker straps. When she came back she sat in front of him, holding a shirt out for him.

"Do you need help?" she asked. He shook his head as he leaned against the wall and took the clothes from her. When he returned he sat down not too far from his previous spot. There was a silence between them as she handed him a bowl of instant soup.

"Doctor Kohler-"

"Alexis," she corrected.

"What is on your shoulder?" he asked. She looked down and realized what he was talking about.

"A tattoo, I got it back in Iowa on my eighteenth birthday." Her response was short, showing she didn't want to talk about this either. He still had a few questions, but felt that he should leave it alone. Another long silence came upon them before she turned toward him, her eyes meeting his for the first time.

"I never told you… how sorry I was for your loss of your mother." His eyes didn't leave hers, and she surprisingly kept eye contact. The light from the fire hit her eyes just well enough for him to catch the rare green flecks that had embedded themselves in her chocolate brown.

"Thank you… Alexis." She smiled and looked down, no longer giving him the rare look at her eyes. A blanket and pillow made their way over to him and she took his bowl from him. She discarded it and checked his shoulder.

"You should be fine, but if you have any trouble sleeping don't hesitate to wake me. Your suture might make you a bit uncomfortable," she said.

"Thank you, Doctor." She ignored that and moved away, grabbing her own blanket and pillow.

"Goodnight Spock," she said quietly, before laying down and falling asleep.

"Goodnight Alexis."

_

* * *

_

The title is the title of a Fall Out Boy song. I like the song, and the crash seemed to kind of fit with the title, but not the actual song. I guess I should've used Space Oddity, but I wasn't feelin' it.

Read and Review


	6. Stay Young

_I know I posted the wrong one, sry. It's been a long day. Thanks to ICorona23 for pointing that out._

_Anyway!!!!_

_Okay, who got the new Star Trek movie on DVD? I DID!!! I even got the special edition so I could put the digital copy on my iPod. For those who did get the DVD and saw the deleted scenes my favorite one is 'Jim apologizes to green girl'. At least I think that's what it's called, I might be wrong._

_Anyway, Sorry that it's been a while since I updated. Though, it hasn't been too long, I've gone longer without updates before. ANYWAY… yeah, never mind. I can't think of anything to put in her. 'Cept I'm watching SNL, though it's not that funny. So… Enjoy the chapter._

_I want to thank my Beta Reader Banana7Pancakes for editing this chapter and all the other chapters. I'm sure she is sick of my horrible grammar. I also want to thank my BFF, Jeck, for giving me constructive criticism. Thank you both for being freaking awesome._

_Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter and the chapters before hand. I love reading Reviews, they make my day. I want to thank everyone who added this to their favorite list and alerts list, I appreciate it._

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek is owned by Gene Roddenberry, J.J Abrams and Paramount Pictures. Anything in this story that remotely resembles Star Trek is not owned by me. However, I do own Alexis and a few other characters that are not familiar with the series. Please do not steal. (Though… I guess I'm not one to talk.)**_

* * *

"I should be able to get a link with the ship soon." Alexis sighed as she tried to keep up with the Vulcan, but he seemed to be in a real hurry.

"Spock, if you don't take it easy those stitches are going to break. It's not like the medical attention on the ship, where they seal it up, bandage it, and send you on your way." Spock stopped and looked back at her.

"I assure you, Alexis, I am fine. The sooner we get to the ship, the easier it will be for me to heal." She sighed and continued to follow him up the mountain.

"I understand that, but you aren't taking into consideration that you need to rest! I can't carry you up this mountain, it took most of my strength to drag you halfway out of that lake."

"You will not be required to carry me, I will be fine." She rolled her eyes.

"Good, because you weigh a ton." She swore she could have seen a small smirk appear on his lips, but it soon disappeared.

"I think I have a connection," he said, stopping on a small mountain platform. She sighed and took a sip of her water.

"Thank God!" she exclaimed.

"Commander Spock to Enterprise… do you read?" he said. There was a pause before there was an answer.

"_Captain Kirk to Spock, where the hell have you been?" _Alexis chuckled lightly at Jim's annoyed, but worried, tone.

"Sorry, Captain, we ran into some trouble and couldn't seem to contact you," Spock answered.

_"What kind of trouble? Is A.J with you? Is she alright?" _he asked.

"Alexis is fine, Jim, no need to worry," Spock replied. Alexis raised an eyebrow at him talking to J.T so informally, and even using her name instead of the 'Doctor Kohler'.

_"Alexis?" _Jim muttered, also surprised at his casual address.

"Captain, we would appreciate if you could beam us aboard," Spock interjected. Alexis walked over so she was pretty close to the edge and looked down, immediately deciding that falling would be, in Spock's words, illogical.

_"Of course, I'll have Scotty beam you up."_

_"I almost have a lock on them, Captain, they just need to stay still for a good five minutes,"_ they heard Scotty say. Alexis looked over her shoulder at Spock, lightly laughing as he raised an eyebrow at the argument Scotty and Jim were now having. She looked forward and dropped to the ground immediately seeing the red beam of light coming toward them.

"Enterprise, we need help now!" Spock said, his voice calm but loud, obviously showing that something was wrong.

_"Hold still, I've got you!"_ Alexis stood up and watched as the Klingons shot at the base of the platform she was on. She started to take a step back, but this only resulted in the platform falling faster and her plummeting toward the bottom. Spock watched at the scene beginning to unfold and ignored the small flashback he had of the same situation happening to his mother. In a split second he dropped everything and jumped after her.

His hands grasped her waist as he pulled her closer, trying to save her, though his efforts seemed a little futile when he realized there was no way to stop them from falling. He wasn't surprised to hear them scream, especially when he saw the ground coming faster, but it all seemed to disappear as a weightless feeling over came them, and the ground disappeared.

The next thing Alexis felt was a cold metal floor hitting her back, and the enormous weight of Spock falling on top of her. She felt a sharp pain in her ankle, adding that to the rest of her small injuries. Spock carefully lifted himself up with one arm, due to his shoulder wound opening back up.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded and closed her eyes, thankful that they were not dead. When she opened her eyes she saw Leo walk over and help Spock up, looking at his bloody bandage. Jim was by her side in a minute, taking hold of her arm and bringing her to her feet. The intense pain in her ankle made her cry out and lean against Jim.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"I think I hurt my ankle when I fell," she replied.

"Can you stand?" Leo asked, looking away from Spock.

"I don't know." She didn't get the chance to test out her ankle as Jim scooped her up in his arms, much to her surprise.

"Should I take her down to sickbay?" he asked. Leo nodded.

"I'll be done in a minute, I want to make sure his wound is okay," Leo told him.

"I stitched him up down on the planet, but the sutures must have ripped open," she said as she watched Leonard unwrap the bandage.

"It was done pretty well, the wound isn't that bad at all." Jim didn't wait for her to say anything else as he carried her out of the transporter room. They were in the lift waiting for it to take them to sickbay when she spoke.

"J.T, you really don't have to carry me down there, I can walk… or attempt to." She swore his grip on her seemed to get tighter.

"You're hurt, A.J, you can't walk." She flinched at his tone, since it was a little harsh.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Jim gave an almost inaudible sigh and looked down at her, his eyes meeting hers.

"I was worried about you. I thought you were far worse off than you were, and when we found out that the shuttle had been blown up… I just…" She turned a little red and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worried," she said softly.

"As long as your okay. For a while, I thought I needed to find a new girl to pose as my girlfriend for those creeper chicks who just love to stalk me. I mean, I can see why… but still…" She rolled her eyes.

"Nice to know what I'm good for." She laughed.

"Well… you know." He smiled. She saw a small crease in his shirt and lightly smoothed it out, causing Jim to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, it was kinda bugging me." He rolled his eyes and continued to walk her to sickbay. Time seemed to move exceedingly slowly as she waited for someone to look at her ankle. During that time she chatted idly with James. Every now and then he asked if she was okay, causing her to roll her eyes and nod. Four hours later, after her being questioned and the rest of her stats looked at, Leo began to tend her ankle and the other small cuts and bruises she had.

"I believe it's just a minor sprain, I'll wrap it up and send you to your quarters. Just put some ice on it and massage it a little." She nodded and watched him as he worked.

"How is Spock?" she asked.

"He's fine. His shoulder needs a bit of work, but he should be alright." She nodded and looked at Jim, who was watching Bones work on her ankle. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when he was finally done.

"Thanks, Leo, I appreciate it."

"No problem. Now be careful on your ankle, I wouldn't walk on it for a while." She nodded and looked at Jim to ask for help, though it seemed redundant as he was already picking her up.

"I'll take care of her, Bones," Jim said, and Bones nodded.

"Alright, now if you'll excuse me, I need to attend to the green-blooded goblin," he stated, walking off. She laughed lightly and shook her head, letting Jim take her to her quarters.

"Thanks for this, J.T, I really owe you one." He smirked.

"I'll think of something you can do to make it up for me later." She furrowed her eyebrows and pressed her lips together.

"That sounds really dirty," she muttered. He laughed and stopped at her door, letting her punch in the code to unlock it before walking in. It was like every other room on the enterprise, except the fact that it was extremely neat. She had a few pictures on her wall; some from Iowa, and a few from Starfleet. There was a small vase on one of her tables filled with her favorite flowers; lilies'

"It's like your room in Iowa," he muttered, setting her on the couch. Her cheeks turned a little red.

"I know, I miss home a little," she mumbled. He sat down on the couch, taking her legs and placing them in his lap. "I thought you were running the ship?" she asked, grabbing a pillow or two and placing it behind her.

"Sulu's got it. Besides, Bones told me that we don't hang out enough."

"So… you are hanging out with me because Bones told you to?" she asked, grabbing a blanket from the side of the couch and laying it on top of her and Jim.

"Well… not exactly. He told me that he and I don't hang out, but I can apply that to us too, right?" She chuckled and nodded.

"Sure, whatever you want, Jay." She reached under the blanket for her ankle. She went to try and massage her ankle, but Jim lifted the blanket before she could.

"Does your ankle hurt?" he asked. She shrugged, looking down at the pattern in the blanket.

"A bit," she answered. Almost immediately, he began moving his fingers in a circular motion around her ankle, making her eyes shoot up to watch him. "Jim, you don't-"

"Don't worry about it, anything to touch a woman's leg." She rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder.

"Manwhore," she muttered, causing him to laugh. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the pillows, letting the pleasant motion of his massage float through her body.

"Thank you, after two days in a desert this is paradise," she mumbled. Jim looked up at her, his blue eyes tracing over her peaceful expression. It was then that he recalled the position she was in when they transported her and Spock back from the planet. He wouldn't let her or anyone else see it, but it was really bugging him.

"A.J, what happened on the planet?" he asked. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Like… what did Spock and I do? Or what just happened all together?" she asked. He pressed his lips together as he let his gaze drop down to her ankle. There was a small silence before he looked up, his eyes meeting her brown irises.

"All together." Her gaze dropped down to the floor.

"Not much. We were attacked by Klingons constantly, but really, we were just trying to get out of there," she answered, leaving out a few of their heart-to-heart conversations. Jim nodded and looked down at her ankle, his hands no longer massaging. She watched as he placed the blanket over her legs once more. His lips pressed together as he rubbed the back of his head, and then looked back at her.

"You… A.J, you just…" He trailed off. She raised an eyebrow.

"What, J.T?" she asked. He sighed.

"You look tired," he muttered. A light chuckle erupted from her as she closed her eyes and let her head rest against the pillows.

"Thanks." Another silence came upon them.

"Do you remember that time I stole my stepdad's car, and I drove it off the cliff?" She laughed lightly, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, you called my grandfather from the police station to bail you out, but your stepdad ended up coming and picking you up anyway," she said quietly, the memory replaying in her head.

"I got in so much trouble after that."

"I remember. I also remember that you snuck over to my house and stayed there for a month before your mother returned home." Jim smiled lightly and let his head rest on the back of the couch. He did that often as a child; whenever he was in trouble he usually ran over to Alexis's house, where her grandparents would take care of him until his mother picked him up. It wasn't until her grandparents passed away and she moved in with her uncle did he stop that trend, but by then he was sixteen and was already spending nights at his flavor-of-the-week's house.

As soon as Alexis turned 18, he immediately crashed with her in the house her grandparents had left. Of course, it wasn't a permanent home, he just crashed there when he needed a place to stay. No matter what, Alexis was always willing to let him sleep on her couch, stitch him up, or do whatever else he needed, and he never really repaid her. Not that she would accept anything. If anyone did give her something, they practically had to shove it down her throat to even get her to accept it.

"You know, A.J, I never…" He trailed off when he heard her light snores. He chuckled lightly and moved off the couch, not worrying about disturbing her. She could sleep through a Klingon attack. He gently pulled the covers up to her shoulder and leaned down, pressing his lips lightly against her forehead, something he would never be caught dead doing if she were awake.

"Night, A.J."

* * *

His yelling echoed through Sickbay, causing a few patients to exchange worried looks. Alexis, however, simply continued to sit on the counter of the workstation and work. Leo asked a question, which was meant to be rhetorical, and one of the interns, stupidly, answered. This caused Alexis to sigh and shake her head. They had a lot to learn if they were going to serve on the Enterprise.

"He's really angry this time, isn't he?" Christine asked. Alexis looked over at the head nurse, Christine Chapel, and smiled.

"One of the interns screwed up the paper work and Leo almost did surgery on a guy who came in with the flu." Christine's eyes went wide and she made a face.

"Oh no, that would do it," she answered. Alexis nodded.

"That's not the half of it. I haven't told him that one of them accidentally erased all medial files under 'M', which means he needs to redo everything."

"Oh no, are you going to tell him?" Alexis thought about it for a minute. Did she really want to put the interns through more trouble?

"I'm hoping I can just redo them myself. No sense in telling Leo that some intern erased the medical files," she replied.

"They WHAT?!" Alexis jumped upon hearing his voice and turned her head, her eyes meeting his warm hazel.

"Oh, hey, Leo!" she said, trying to put on a fake smile. The truth was, she didn't want him to yell at her. She had been at the end of one of Leo's 'scolding's' before, and did not want to be in that position again.

"What did they do?" he snarled. She seemed to shrink under his gaze and handed him her data pad.

"They just erased a few medical files is all," she told him, trying to save the interns and herself. Leo looked through it before his face turned red.

"A few?! There were seventy people whose last name starts with 'M'. Seventy people, Lex!" She looked down.

"Seventy one, Leo." He looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Seventy one, you didn't count yourself." If it was possible, he turned even redder, before turning away to go yell at the interns. Alexis sighed and looked at Christine, who looked a little scared.

"I'm not sure how you do it, Al." Alexis shrugged.

"Years of practically living with him. Just try and tune it out," she told her.

"Tune who out?" Alexis looked over and saw Jim walk over, pull up a stool and sit not too far from her.

"Leo, he's yelling at the interns." All of them looked over to Leo, who currently had all the interns in a corner.

"How the hell did ya all pass medical school? Good God, you have gotta be the worst group of doctors I have ever met, an' I've met a couple dumb asses in my day. What was goin' through your head when ya 'accidentally' deleted the files? Jesus Christ!" Alexis chuckled as his accent, which was usually under control, come through loud and clear.

"Oh yeah, he's mad," Jim said. Christine raised an eyebrow.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"His accent, it only comes out when he's angry. It's pretty funny actually." Alexis confessed. Jim nodded and smiled widely when Leo walked over.

"Hey, Bones, you alright?" he asked.

"No, damn interns… CHAPEL!" Christine jumped and stood up.

"Yes, Doctor McCoy?" she asked, her voice shaking a bit.

"There is a small group of interns who need a lesson in medical 101." Christine nodded and practically ran toward the interns.

"Jeez, Bones, way to scare your medical staff," Jim muttered.

"Shut up, do I need to get out my hypo injections?" Jim flinched as he recalled the memory of Leo sticking him with about twenty hypos.

"You're so mean, Leo. Give the guy a break," Alexis scolded. Leo shot her a look, which caused her to flinch as well.

"I will do whatever I damn well please, this is my sickbay," he snapped, going over a few files on his data pad.

"He's gone power crazy," Jim muttered, looking at Alexis.

"You're one to talk, Mr. I'm-the-Captain-of-this-ship-now-do-as-I-say," she snapped. Jim scrunched his nose and stuck his tongue out at her. She mimicked him, causing Leo to roll his eyes.

"You two are like freakin' children." Jim stood up and draped an arm around his shoulder, though he had some trouble as Leo was quite a bit taller than him.

"You love me anyway, Bones." Jim grinned. Leo rolled his eyes and tried to shrug him off, but found it difficult.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting your moment?" Alexis asked, chuckling.

"Don't mess with our man love, babe." Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Our what?" he asked. Alexis laughed and stood up.

"I'll just leave you alone." She went to leave, but Jim grabbed her arm and pulled her into the same position he had Leo in.

"You know, we're kind of like the three musketeers. Except we're not all guys," Jim said. Leo finally elbowed him in the side and got Jim to let go of him.

"If you will excuse me, I'd like to get back to work." Jim didn't remove his arm from Alexis's shoulders, and she didn't push him off.

"Come on, Bones, you can't be that busy! Let's go down to deck five and have a few drinks. It'll almost be like back at the academy!" Leo glared at him.

"Back at the academy, you were two weren't as annoying," Leo muttered. Alexis pouted.

"Come on, Leo, you wouldn't miss me?" she asked, trying to keep her smile away. Leo made a noise and Jim looked down at her.

"I'd miss you, A.J, that's all that matters." She snorted.

"I'm sorry, I forgot the world revolves around you," she said sarcastically. Jim laughed and leaned on her, causing her to bump into the medical station and spill a couple of data pads on the floor. "Oops."

"Damn it, Jim. Get the hell out of my sickbay, or so help me God I'll get a damn hypo injection and give you something worse than Milvaran Mudflies. And I will make you go through the whole damn illness this time." Jim paled as the symptoms from the vaccine came to mind.

"That's not cool, Bones." Alexis looked at Leo's face, then turned toward Jim.

"You should go, Jay. I can handle the southern monster, just run now before he yells again," she told him, stepping in front of him as a shield.

"I think I'll take your advice. Later, Bones!" Jim said, walking off. Before he left, however, he reached over and pinched the behind of a particularly good looking blonde nurse. Leo turned red once more.

"Jesus, that boy is going to make my head explode. He gets me so frustrated." Alexis held back, trying her hardest not to make a sexual joke. She was failing horribly.

"Um…" She cleared her throat. "I'm sure you can find a, uh… nurse to help you out with that," she said, trying not to laugh. Leo glared at her and she fell into a fit of giggles.

"Act your damn age, I thought you were twenty five, not five," he snapped. She continued to laugh but soon sobered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Leo rolled his eyes and went to go tend to a patient.

"Damn kids are going to drive me crazy," he muttered.

* * *

"Doctor Kohler, it is good to see you well." She smiled as she walked over to him. It had been a good month since they had been beamed back from the planet, but she had yet to actually talk to Spock since.

"What happened to Alexis?" she asked.

"You are working, it would seem improper to address you so formally." She rolled her eyes and checked him over.

"You're here for a check up, right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, this is meant to be my last one," he replied. She pressed her lips together as she checked over him, and then finally put the scanner away.

"Spock… I… well, I never… um, you see. I never, uh… thanked you, for saving my life." Spock raised an eyebrow.

"You are mistaken, Doctor, I didn't save your life. The enterprise beamed us up before we hit the ground."

"But you did try, which means a lot to me," she told him. He simply nodded his head, but said nothing else.

"Anything else?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, nothing." He stood.

"Thank you."

"Of course." He paused for a moment before walking out of sickbay. She ran a hand through her hair as she began to organize her tools.

"Hey, Lex, you have someone calling you from Earth," Leo called. She nodded and walked into her office, opening up her signal.

"Alexis here," she stated, not looking up from her notes.

"Well, if it isn't the big, bad, space doctor, Miss Alexis Jane Kohler." Alexis laughed and looked up, a smile making its way onto her lips.

"Well, if it isn't Beatrice Louise O'Malley." Beatrice scrunched her nose at her name and shook her head.

"You know, I really need to change my middle name," she muttered.

"What are you calling for?" Alexis asked.

"Well, Edith, Isobel, and myself found out that the Enterprise is docking in the next week." Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And how did you figure that out?" she asked.

"Isobel is dating someone on the ship, or trying to date, or maybe she just met him when she was visiting the academy and has been keeping touch, I can never remember. Anyway, we are all going to be visiting from Iowa and we expect one night full of massive drinking when you get there." Alexis laughed.

"You know how Edith get's when she's drunk, Bee." Bee laughed.

"I know, that's why we're bringing Darren along too, just for emergencies. He's actually for you." Alexis' eyes went wide.

"Darren Green? My high school boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah, he said he wants to catch up… just as long as Kirk doesn't punch him in the face again." Alexis laughed and shrugged.

"I'll see what I'm doing." Bee nodded.

"Okay. Hey, bring a few of your friends from the Enterprise with you, us single girls need some decent testosterone." Alexis rolled her eyes but nodded anyway.

"Sure, I'll ask some guys from the crew. I make no promises though." Bee laughed.

"Well, just tell them about the last time all of us went out drinking."

"The last time we all went out drinking we met up with a few guys and ended up getting kicked out of the bar." She recalled. Beatrice shrugged.

"Yeah well, I blame my mom's Irish heritage for the temper."

"There you go, blaming your mom for your temper again. Wasn't your dad Scottish?" she asked.

"Exactly. Well, I have to go. Call me when you dock, Lexis." Alexis smiled.

"Of course, I'll see you soon."

"Bye. Oh, and if you bring Jim, he's not allowed to start any bar fights."

"Bye, Bee, I'll tell him, but I make no promises." She waved goodbye to her friend and turned off the screen. She smiled lightly and ran a hand through her hair. She suddenly couldn't wait to go back to earth.

* * *

She wasn't quite sure how she did it, but pretty soon she got a small group together happy to go out for a night of fun. All she really had to do was tell J.T, and the rest just fell into place. So now she was sitting in a bar with the small group from the Enterprise.

J.T had somehow managed to get Leo out of his sickbay long enough to hang with them, though he wasn't too happy about it. Sulu had tagged along, since he was the one who'd previously known Isobel, and Scotty apparently needed a night out, so he went along. Somehow, Jim had convinced Spock that it would be illogical not to go out and have some fun, but she really had no idea how he did that, and since Spock was going, Uhura followed.

It seemed a little strange seeing everyone so informal. Most of the guys decided on either jeans, baggy cargo pants or, in Spock's case, regular dress pants. And most of them wore some type of regular tee-shirt, with a jacket or unbuttoned dress shirt. Uhura, however, wore a flattering tube top purple dress, which reached her knees and floated out a little, letting her purple heels accent her legs further. Alexis opted for a pair of jeans with an off-the-shoulder graphic tee-shirt and her favorite pair of boots.

"So, when are these friends of yours coming?" Sulu asked, a little anxious.

"Soon, they said were in a bit of traffic," Alexis answered.

"We were in a bit of traffic," a voice cut in. Alexis turned around and smiled widely at the group in front of her.

"Hey, Bee, it's so good to see you in person!" she said, standing up and hugging her. Beatrice pulled back and laughed.

"Same here, I like your hair in a messy bun, it looks cute," she remarked.

"Where-"

"Sorry we're late, the valet was trying to get Eddie's number," a girl said, bouncing into the picture.

"I was going to give it to him, but then he sneezed and… Gross, the last thing I need is some sort of swine flu disease, or some other deadly virus." The crew of the Enterprise took a quick minute to survey the girls in front of them.

Beatrice, the first girl, had dirty blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders in curls. Her green eyes were surrounded by a layer of eyeliner, and her lips, which were currently smiling, had on a light coat of lip gloss. She wore a pair of jeans, like Alexis, though she wore heels instead of boots. She wore an off-one-shoulder green top that cut off a good one or two inches above her bellybutton, showing her bellybutton ring.

The next girl, who Sulu knew as Isobel, was a shorter girl. She had the trade mark Asian colored skin and long black hair, but her round blue eyes matched a few other foreign facial features that were obviously not Asian. She wore a jean skirt that reached a little above her knees, with a pair of Ugg boots, a little old fashioned for the time. In addition she had on a light pink tank top with a cropped jean jacket to match. Her long hair was pulled into a ponytail, and all around, she looked like a sweet girl.

The last girl, Edith, had a darker tint to her skin, making a few of the members guess she was of mixed decent. Her dark hair barely made it past her ears, but the sleek black color and shape seemed to fit her face. She had warm hazel eyes that would capture anyone's attention. She wore a blue V-neck dress that reached just past her knees, with a pair of gladiator sandals.

"So, are we all just going to stare at each other? Or are we going to drink?" Beatrice asked, sitting next to Scotty.

"Eddie, it's great to see you!" Jim said, giving her a smirk.

"Jim, I wish I could say the same," she snapped, her tone cold. Bones laughed and shook his head.

"I like her," he told him. She smiled and sat next to him.

"Edith Grey. Nice meeting you…"

"Leonard McCoy, pleasure." Isobel wasted no time walking over to Sulu and sitting down next to him.

"I'm glad you made it," he said.

"I'm glad I'm here," she answered. Alexis sat down and took a sip of her beer.

"So, how do you all know each other?" Scotty asked. All the girls exchanged looks and laughed.

"Well, we all kind of grew up in Iowa together. I mean, aside from Jim, we were the only other friends Lexis had." Alexis rolled her eyes.

"No, you just were the only other ones I hung out with. J.T kind of tagged along sometimes too."

"Don't remind us. Gosh, I'm pretty sure he's tried to sleep with all of us here. Except for Lexis, of course," Edith muttered.

"Oh, come on, Edith, I know I will always have your love," Jim told her.

"No, you won't, but I'll always have your virginity." The group around the table laughed, except for Spock and Uhura, not finding it humorous.

"Hey, bartender! We need a bunch of shot glasses and a bunch of alcohol!" Beatrice shouted. Alexis looked around,

"I though Darren was going to be here?" she asked.

"I didn't know you missed me so much." She looked over and smiled as he came into view, walking up to her and sitting in between her and Jim. He was obviously ignoring the look Jim was giving him.

"It's good to see you. Everyone, this is Darren Green… we kind of go way back." He gave a nod, his dark brown eyes scanning the crowd while he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"So, let's start drinking, shall we?" Beatrice asked, smiling at the collection of alcohol now on the table.

"Let's party!" Scotty added.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Alexis slammed her shot glass down on the table as she let the taste of whisky slide down her throat. She knew she was pretty drunk, but she wasn't really going crazy. Everyone who knew her knew she was a quiet drunk; she sort of sat back and let things happen, unlike some of her friends.

Isobel and Sulu were pretty much in their own world, talking quietly and moving closer together. Beatrice and Scotty were getting along just fine, both relating to their Scottish heritages. Edith was currently sitting in Leo's lap, while he would lightly kiss her neck or cheek. Spock and Uhura were in a similar position, but they were a little more discrete about it.

"I don't understand the appeal to such foul liquids," Spock muttered.

"It's the fact that you can drink it," Darren told him, letting an arm drape around Alexis's shoulders. Spock raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Jim, you alright?" Leo asked. Jim nodded.

"Fine, why?" he asked.

"You're awfully quiet." Jim shrugged and looked over at Alexis as Darren whispered something in her ear. She laughed a little and shook her head.

"How about some tequila!" Edith announced.

"Who is up for some body shots?" Bee asked.

"Body shots?" Spock asked. Uhura giggled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it."

"I'll have some tequila!" Alexis shouted. Beatrice rolled her eyes, getting the lemons and salt out.

"That's not even a question, you love tequila," she muttered.

"I can't help it, it's one of my vices," she admitted.

"Alright, but you have to do a body shot!" Edith told her. Alexis scrunched her nose, and shook her head.

"No way, I'll just drink from the bottle." Darren laughed and took some salt and put it on his wrist.

"Come on, you can do one off of me." She paused, but then shrugged and grabbed a lemon. He grabbed a shot glass that had tequila and let her place the lemon in his mouth.

"This, Spock, is a body shot," Alexis said, licking the salt off Darren's wrist. She then let Darren give her the drink, and finally used her mouth to grab the lemon from his own. Jim didn't fail to notice that she let her lips linger there for a moment longer than was probably necessary. Then she pulled away and pulled the lemon skin out of her mouth.

"There, I did it, no more body shots for me," she told everyone. A few more people did body shots, before Leo and Edith stood up.

"We're… we are going to… my room," Leo said, slurring a little. Edith laughed and they both stumbled out of the bar. Jim was the next to leave, claiming to chase after some blonde. After that, Darren looked at Alexis.

"You know, I was real excited when I heard that you were going to be here," he stated. She turned a little red and shrugged.

"Really? I'm flattered," she mumbled. He sighed and moved a bit closer.

"Alexis, I've been thinking, we're both single, and I still have feelings for you. Do you think we could-"

"Darren, I… we can't," she told him, moving away a little.

"Why? Because you're in Starfleet? I don't care. It will be hard, but you know how it is." She shook her head.

"It's not that," she answered. He paused for a minute before he sat back.

"It's Kirk… isn't it?" he asked. She sighed and stood up.

"I need to get back to the dorms."

"I'll walk you," he told her, causing her to hold back a look of annoyance. She nodded and waved to her friends.

"I'll see you later," she told them. They all said goodbye and she left the bar, with Darren following her.

_

* * *

_

The title is from a We The Kings song, Stay Young. I like the beat and was listening to it during the last part. It's a good song, check it out ASAP.

_Anyway, Review and show the love. lol._


	7. Poor Choice of Words

_Ugh, I'm in such a bad mood. It's a good thing that I've already written this because if I wasn't… let's just say I'm pretty sure someone would be dying._

_Anyway, I've been so busy with school and College crap I forgot about the story. I meant to post this earlier but got distracted. You guys should thank my beta reader for sending me some revised chapters or I would have forgotten about it._

_Alright, A huge thank you to my Beta Reader, Banana7Pancakes. She's really just so awesome for helping me out. She doesn't even know. I also want to thank my BFFF Jeck for giving me some advice. I appreciate it guys._

_I also want to thank all of you who have given so much praise and support (Anybody else feel like I'm making a speech for an award or something. Hahahaha.) I seriously do appreciate it though. So thank you to all those who put this on their favorite lists and Alert lists. A special thanks to those who Reviewed. I love reading them._

_Enjoy!!_

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek is owned by Gene Roddenberry, J.J Abrams and Paramount Pictures. If you read anything that sounds familiar outside of this story, I most likely don't own it. If you do… Hmm, weird. I do own Alexis and any other characters that do not sound familiar to the series. So please don't borrow without permission. I also own some of the plot.**_

* * *

"You know, for the first time in a while, I actually miss being back on earth," Leo muttered. Alexis chuckled and raised an eyebrow; it has been a good month and a half since break, and she was still hearing Leo rave about his time with Edith.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with Miss Grey back home, would it?" she asked. He tried to hold back a smirk, but failed.

"Well… I had fun."

"I know, Eddie told me all about it… in detail." She actually saw Leo grow red at that statement before clearing his throat.

"So… um, well, uh… how was your shore leave?" he asked. She shrugged in reply. Her break wasn't horrible, and despite her argument with Darren the first night, she did spend a decent amount of time with him during the break. She had helped him find a nice girl at a bar, and even she brought home a guy she went to the academy with for the night. To top it off, she did hang out with her friends from Iowa a whole lot, when they weren't hanging out with a few key crew members of the Enterprise. Her only regret was not seeing J.T a lot during the break. She'd hung out with him that first night, but after that she rarely saw him.

"It was… decent, it was nice taking a break," she told him.

"Good." There was a long silence between them.

"Is Jay mad at me?" she asked. Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Is Jim mad at you?" She nodded. "I don't think so… why would he be?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, he hasn't really talked to me all that much." Leo looked like he was thinking for a second before shrugging.

"He's weird. We all know that he's secretly a emotional wreck." She laughed.

"I suppose so."

"Kirk to sickbay," a voice called. Leo's head shot up and he ran over to a display screen.

"Doctor McCoy here," he answered.

"We've got a distress call from a stranded ship, we're going to answer their call. Prepare for some wounded passengers," he told them. Leo nodded and grabbed his kit.

"Ready when you are." Both of them ran down to the transporter room, seeing Scotty sitting down and going over a few things.

"How many people?" Leo asked. Scotty was silent before answering.

"About ten, though I don't know if I can lock onto all of them." Alexis bit her bottom lip, and watched his hands fly across the panel.

"Get as many as you can," she told him. He nodded.

"I'll do my best, Allie," he muttered. There was a sudden jerk and Alexis fell into the wall. Leo glanced over and shook his head.

"Damn, Lex, you have no balance what so ever."

"Shut up, I prefer land," she mumbled, straightening out her shirt.

"Their ship is being attacked, as is ours. I don't think I can beam all of them out." Scotty said.

"Get as many as you can out," Leo told him. Scotty was already working full time to beam as many as he could. A few seconds later they saw the forms of three people come into view. Alexis looked at Scotty, who let out a slow breath.

"I tried… the ship blew us before I could get all of them," he muttered. Leo walked over to one of the passengers, who seemed to be a bajoran. The nurse, who had joined them at the transporter, went to the other, who looked to be a ktarian/human hybrid. Alexis walked onto the platform to the small form of a little girl crouching in the corner. She kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked softly. The girl said nothing, just flinched. She could tell the child was a girl due to her long blonde hair, and pink frilly dress. Alexis moved a little closer to her, trying to get her to curl out of the small ball she was in so she could examine her.

"Honey, are you alright?" she asked. The girl glanced up at her, her eyes almost pitch black. Her gaze fell immediately, and she remained in her position. Alexis sighed and pressed her lips together.

"It's alright, no one is going to hurt you. I just want to make sure if you are hurt or not," she explained softly. The young girl looked up, the child's dark eyes meeting her lighter shade of brown. After a moment the girl loosened from her position, allowing Alexis to help her up.

"There you go, see, you're not hurt or anything, are you?" the young girl shook her head, and looked down. Alexis was still kneeling down so she was closer to eye level with the young girl. She took a minute and realized that the girl seemed to be a betazoid, which explained her eyes. She also saw that she had previously had been crying hard, so much so that she only gave a few light sobs now.

"I'm Alexis. Can you tell me your name?" Alexis asked, pulling out a scanner.

"Arabella," she whispered.

"That's beautiful… Listen, Arabella, I need to take you to sickbay in order to make sure you aren't sick, okay?" She paused but, after watching her for a moment, nodded.

"Okay." She breathed. Alexis smiled and stood up, holding out her hand for her to take. They began to walk out of the room, and Alexis didn't fail to notice the mocking look Scotty was giving her.

"You're so cute, Allie," he told her, chuckling a little. She rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder, making him jump a little. She ignored his sounds of protest and continued to lead the little betazoid child to sickbay. Arabella didn't say a word as they walked there, but as soon as she walked into sickbay, she moved a bit closer to Alexis.

"You're alright, just stick by me," Alexis reassured her, leading her to a bed for her to be examined. She picked the girl up and placed her on the bed, giving her a warm smile.

"My wrist hurts," Arabella said, holding out her arm. Alexis lightly took it and let her eyes look over it.

"I need to make sure it's not broken, it might hurt a little bit… okay?" She saw fear come across in the young girl's eyes, but she nodded. Alexis moved her fingers over her wrists, feeling around for the bones that might have been out of place. When Arabella gave a small cry of pain she stopped.

"I'm sorry, I'm done," she told her, going and pulling out a tool.

"No," Arabella said, pulling her hand toward her. Alexis frowned a little and showed her the tool.

"This is going to heal your wrist, then I'm going to wrap it up and you'll be fine… I'm not going to hurt you." Arabella made eye contact, and was silent for a minute before holding out her wrist. Alexis smiled and began healing it, every now and then glanced up at the rest of sickbay, looking at the only other passengers from the ship, then back at Arabella. She had no idea how or why a bajoran, and a ktarian/human hybrid, ended up with a betazoid girl.

"Arabella, where are your parents?" she asked. Her eyes darkened and she was sure the little girl was going to cry.

"My daddy is back on our home planet, my mom was on the ship with me… I don't know what happened. She was next to me before I came here." Alexis frowned and looked back to her wrist, and began to wrap it up.

"Where is my mommy?" the girl asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"I don't know, honey, but I'm here, I'll take care of you until we get you to your daddy. Or we find your mommy," she said, pausing for a moment before going back to bandaging her hand.

"Lex, how is it going?" Leo asked, walking over to her. Upon seeing the man, Arabella shrunk and moved closer to Alexis.

"Fine, just a fractured wrist, I didn't find anything else."

"When you're done have the nurse finish looking her over, we need to talk." She nodded and turned back to finishing wrapping her wrist up. When she was done a nurse walked over.

"Alright, I'll be back." Alexis said. When she went to leave, Arabella grabbed onto her hand, causing her to stop.

"Don't leave… please," she cried, a small amount of tears falling from her eyes. Alexis sighed and walked back to her.

"I'll be back. You're going to be fine. This is nurse Lisa, she will take care of you." Arabella continued to hold onto her hand for a minute longer before Alexis pulled herself away and walked up to Leo.

"How is she doing?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Alright. She seems a little jumpy, but I'm assuming that's just because of the situation they were in."

"The other passengers are similar. I was able to find out what kind of ship they were on," he said.

"Really? What type of ship?" she asked.

"A research ship, originally from Andoria." Her eyebrows furrowed as she took in the information.

"What is an Andorian ship doing transporting three, well, four different alien species?" she asked.

"The research was open to any species who wanted to join," he answered.

"What was the research?" she inquired. He shrugged.

"They won't tell me, but it apparently caught the attention of some Romulans in the area, and ended up being attacked. When we tried to save them, the group turned on us." Just as Alexis was about to say something she felt someone slam into her legs, causing her to almost fall to the ground. Instead she fell straight into Leo, who helped her restore her balance and before raising an eyebrow at her. Both of them looked down to see Arabella clinging to her leg, glancing over at the nurse.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked.

"She tried to stick me with something," Arabella cried, giving her leg a squeeze. Lisa looked at the doctors.

"She was having a panic attack, I just wanted to sedate her." Alexis nodded, showing her that there was nothing to worry about.

"It's alright, she's just jumpy," she answered. She reached down and pried away Arabella's arms from her leg, then picked her up and let her rest on her hip. Surprisingly, she was pretty light, so Alexis didn't have to strain herself too much to carry her. As soon as she had her up, Arabella wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her face in her shoulder.

"Maybe you should take her back to your quarters or something, Lex. She's much too scared to be around people right now." Leo suggested. Alexis nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you later Leo." She walked to the lift and silently waited for the doors to open, pausing when she saw Jim on the other side of the door. He raised an eye at the small girl in her arms, but said nothing to her. A silence came upon them as she entered and told the computer her level. After a moment he spoke.

"Is this one of the refugees?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, she is a little uptight in sickbay, so I'm going to take her to my quarters where she can hopefully sleep." She looked down to see Arabella looking straight at Jim, her eyes meeting his. After a minute he looked away.

"So… um, how have you been?" She tried to shrug, but she forgot that she was holding a child, so it became difficult.

"Fine, a little bored. You?" she asked.

"Fine, busy." She nodded and there was an awkward silence between them. She was about to ask him why he had been avoiding her when the lift stopped and he walked off, not even saying goodbye. She pressed her lips together and waited for her level.

_Did I do something? What could I have done? Maybe I said something that offended him, but it's J.T, he never takes anything seriously,_ she thought. She wasn't sure what she had done, but she knew she would have to ask him later. She came to her quarters and sat the small girl down on the couch, grabbing a blanket and draping it over her.

"You comfortable? Are you hungry or thirsty?" she asked.

"I'm a little hungry, what do you have to eat?" Arabella asked, clinging to the blanket she had.

"I can get you anything you want," Alexis answered. Arabella thought for a moment before answering.

"May I have some vanilla ice cream?" she asked. A light chuckle erupted from Alexis's lips and she nodded, walking over to the generator and getting her some ice cream. Once it was done, she sat next to her and handed the bowl over, watching as Arabella began to eat it daintily.

"How old are you, Arabella?" she asked. Arabella looked up at her.

"I'm seven years old. Can you call me Bella? Only my mommy calls me Arabella." Alexis nodded.

"Of course, if that's what you want." She nodded and continued to eat. When she was finished, she went to put the bowl on the coffee table, but Alexis grabbed it before she could and put it away. She returned to find Bella looking around the room, though there wasn't much to see. There was very few decorations, but there were a few pictures, and a vase of artificial flowers. Everything else was extremely clean and organized.

"You live here?" she asked. Alexis nodded and sat back down.

"Yup, for now, until I go back home," she answered.

"Where is your home?"

"Earth." Bella tilted her head to the side.

"Then you are a human?" Alexis nodded.

"Yes, I am. You are a betazoid, right?" Bella nodded, a slight trace of a smile on her lips, before she pulled the covers closer to her.

"I'm tired," she stated.

"You want to sleep?" Alexis asked. She nodded and laid down, her small body only taking up one and a half cushions on the couch. Alexis smiled and pulled the cover over her, checking her own time and realizing that she would soon have to sleep as well. She quickly made her way over to the lights and dimmed them, making sure Arabella was still sound asleep. Alexis then made her way to bed, falling asleep the instant her head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Who is this?" Arabella asked. The both of them had been stuck in her quarters for a good week, due to Arabella's constant mood swings. The first three days were spent with Arabella crying for her mother. After that she began to calm down gradually, and now she was calm enough to leave the room. They ate first, before Alexis checked Bella's wrist, making sure it was healing. While Alexis began to get ready, she let Arabella look around the room, though, she was beginning to regret it. She touched everything, which caused Alexis to have to go around and put everything back in its place.

"Who is who?" Alexis asked, straightening a book on a shelf.

"The guy you are hugging in this picture." Alexis glanced at it, pausing to give a light smile.

"My older brother, Shawn," she replied. Arabella nodded then looked at the one next to it; it was one of Alexis and the girls back home, back in Iowa before she left for Starfleet. The one next to it was of her and Jim. At this one, Arabella paused and tilted her head.

"This is the guy who was on the lift." Alexis nodded and looked over the picture once more. It was a picture actually taken by Leo a few days after they came to Starfleet, and they were both sitting on the steps of Starfleet laughing about something someone said.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"That's J.T," she stated. Arabella raised an eyebrow.

"'J.T'?" she asked. Alexis chuckled and sat down on the couch.

"It's just something I call him. His real name is James Kirk, he is the captain of this ship." Arabella nodded and placed a finger on the glass, causing Alexis to press her lips together and look away so she could stop herself from running over and cleaning the glass.

"He has feelings for you," Arabella stated. Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I hope he would not be apathetic, I've known him since the third grade." Arabella turned toward her and raised an eyebrow.

"What does…apathetic mean?" she asked, saying the word slowly so she could get it right.

"It means not having any emotion."

"Well, he definitely is the opposite of that, he was practically shooting emotion at you," Arabella stated, taking a cloth and wiping the glass lightly before walking back to Alexis and sitting down.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Arabella shrugged.

"I can feel other people's emotions, and I felt his. It reminded me of the way my parents feelings radiated when they were in the same room as each other, or doing that adult kissing stuff." This statement made Alexis look down at the pillow in her lap. She wasn't sure what to say about that, but she quickly stood up.

"We should probably get you back to sickbay, that way we can find a way to get you home," she said. Arabella jumped off the couch and grabbed her hand.

"Lexie…Where is my mommy?" she asked. Alexis frowned and sighed.

"I don't know, honey."

"She isn't on the ship, I though you were looking for her?" Bella asked.

"I tried, honey, I couldn't find her," Alexis stated honestly. Arabella furrowed her eyebrows but said nothing, sensing Alexis's hesitation. The rest of the walk to sickbay was spent with Arabella asking a ton of questions about the ship, and Alexis answering as best she could. The only time she stopped asking questions was when the doors to the lift opened and Spock joined them.

"Doc… Alexis." He stopped himself from being so formal when he saw the look on her face. She smiled at his correction.

"Good morning, Spock, how have you been?" she asked. When he stood next to her, she could feel Arabella shrink against her leg.

"Fine, quite busy, and you?" he asked. He took a glance down at her leg and raised an eyebrow at the young girl, who was still trying to hide from him.

"Good. Busy. Hey, has J.T been avoiding me lately?" she asked. Spock looked back up at her, then shook his head.

"Not that I know of, I shall ask if you wish." She shook her head.

"No, I was just wondering, he seems to be a bit distant lately," she confessed. He shrugged and looked back down at the girl.

"The Captain has been busy; he is still fairly new to the position and is still trying to get the hang of it. Add that with the fact that a few other officers are counting on him to fail as Captain doesn't help his stress level much either." This time, she had a confused look.

"There are officers that want to see him fail?" she asked. Spock nodded.

"It makes sense. He is one of the youngest captains in the fleet. Most captains only wish to be as successful in their lifetime." She nodded and grabbed onto Arabella's hand when the lift opened.

"It was nice talking to you, Spock," she said.

"Same here, Alexis." As they left him behind, Arabella looked up at her.

"He was a Vulcan, right?" she asked. Alexis nodded.

"Yes, yes he was. Why were you so afraid of him?" she asked.

"Because he's scary, he looked almost angry." Alexis laughed as she led her into sickbay.

"I do not think I've ever seen Spock… Okay, I have seen him angry, and that was definitely not angry." Arabella didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Alexis nodded as she led her into her office.

"I'm positive." Arabella sat down on Alexis's office chair and spun around, giggling a bit while doing so. Alexis smiled at her fun but turned around and walked back into sickbay, where Leo was waiting for her. She briefly saw Jim in the corner of her eye, but was too focused on finding out what was happening to care.

"You okay?" Leo asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, just tired," she answered.

"I have Jim heading to a post where we can drop the refugees off. We should reach it some time soon. I also contacted the Betazoid high council; they know who the girl is and have contacted her father," Leo explained.

"Will he meet us there?" Leo nodded.

"I believe so," he answered. They began to talk about a few other things before they heard the sound of high pitched giggles echoing throughout the room. Alexis turned around to find the sight of J.T tickling a hysterical Arabella. This caused a smile to appear on her lips as she took a few steps toward them, to see the sight better. When she did, she saw Arabella wriggle her way out of his grasp and run over to her, hiding behind her legs while still laughing. Upon seeing her, Jim stopped.

"That's not fair, hiding behind A.J like that," he told Arabella, who giggled.

"You can't get me now, Lexie will stop you," she shouted. Alexis laughed and kneeled down to Arabella's level.

"You having fun?" she asked. Arabella nodded.

"Yes, your Imzadi is very fun!" she replied. Alexis furrowed her eyebrows, not fully understanding her meaning.

"My what?" she asked. She even saw J.T raise an eyebrow.

"Your Imzadi, that's what my mommy calls my daddy." She instantly realized the meaning and shook her head.

"No, Bella, he's not my Imzadi." Arabella looked confused and looked at Jim, who was still looking at Alexis.

"I don't understand," she muttered. Alexis sighed and stood up.

"Why don't you go talk to Doctor McCoy, he has some toys for you to play with," she said. Arabella sighed but ran off, leaving Alexis and James alone. A silence came upon them for a moment before James spoke.

"I better get back to the bridge," he said, walking out. Alexis followed him onto the lift.

"Jay, wait."

"What?" he asked. She took a deep breath and looked down.

"Are you… are you mad at me?" she asked, looking up. He paused, his eyes meeting hers.

"No, why on earth would I be mad at you?" he answered quickly. She looked at him for a minute longer before furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes, you are, you're lying to me," she said. He raised an eyebrow.

"How did you-"

"You always act like nothing is wrong and then try to brush it off when you lie. Why are you mad at me? What did I do?" she asked.

"Nothing, Alexis, you're just paranoid." She sighed and hit the stop button on the lift.

"Damn it, Jay, ever since shore leave you have been avoiding me. What the hell did I do?" she asked.

"A.J, you didn't do anything. Can I go to the bridge now? If you want to talk go call Darren Green," he snapped. He went to reach for the button but she stopped him.

"This is about Darren? Are you kidding me?"

"This is not about your boyfriend," he hissed. She scoffed.

"He is not my boyfriend. He was back in high school, but I think we are well past that," she shot back.

"I saw you leave the bar with him, then you were hanging out with him all shore leave. Then on top of it you left with some random guy. What were you going for, a threesome?" he asked. She took a step back, a little shocked from his sudden demeanor.

"I'm not going out with Darren, we are just friends. We always have been, and who are you to care who I sleep with? You never cared before!" she snapped.

"I don't like seeing you with just some random guys, I… you are my friend," he stated. She pressed the go button.

"You don't like it? How do you think I feel? How do you think I have been feeling all these years? Seeing you just go off with random women, and doing nothing about it. God, how can the whole crew see it, but you just totally miss it?" She felt the sting of tears come to her eyes, but tried to ignore it. She swore she would never cry in front of people, and she wasn't going to start now.

"See what?" he asked. She sighed.

"Nothing, forget it," she muttered. The door opened, showing they had arrived at the bridge. She looked down, not wanting him to see the pain in her eyes.

"A.J," he said softly.

"Captain, we're being hailed by the Starfleet base," Uhura said, throwing a glance at Alexis before returning her attention to James. He nodded.

"I'll be right there," he said quietly. She nodded and went back to her station. Jim pressed his lips together and went to say something, but was cut off by her pressing a button to go to sickbay, causing him to jump out of the lift so he would not be dragged down with her. When the doors closed she smacked her head with her palm.

Words in German began to fly out of her mouth, cursing herself for being so stupid. She took a minute to collect herself before she had to deal with people again. When the doors opened again, she was met with a smiling Arabella, causing her to smile as well.

"I'm going home, Lexie!" Alexis smiled and picked the girl up, giving her a hug.

"That's great, Bella, I'm going to miss you," she said. Arabella pulled away and smiled as well.

"I'll miss you too, Lexie," she replied. Alexis set her down and stayed with her until they reached the transporter room. Once there she hugged the girl once more, smiling down at her and ruffling her hair a bit.

"Be safe, Arabella," she said.

"Good luck, Alexis." Arabella replied, giving her a knowing look. Alexis smiled and lightly gave her a small shove in order for her to walk toward the pad. Alexis then watched as she, and the other four refugees, disappeared from the ship. She gave a small smile and turned toward Scotty, who was about to leave.

"Monty, wait!" she said, going after him. He stopped and turned around, furrowing her eyebrows at her appearance.

"Allie, are you alright?" he asked.

"I just… I need to get away from sickbay, you think I could hang out in engineering?" she asked, wiping her eyes. Scotty nodded.

"Sure, Allie, let's go. Just don't try and fix anything, you might break it even more."

* * *

Three months of avoiding someone can really take its toll on one's social life. Alexis sat at a table in the mess hall, going through a few things on her data pad. She had been doing this for a few weeks, trying to avoid J.T in any way possible. Eventually he gave up trying to talk to her, and sent Leo after her, which was just as annoying. Alexis pushed some of her brown strands of hair away from her face as she continued to go through some paperwork. When she heard someone put their tray down, she answered almost robotically.

"No, Leo, I will not talk to him," she said.

"I'm afraid you have mistaken me for Doctor McCoy, Alexis." Alexis looked up and chuckled, shaking her head a little.

"Sorry, Spock," she said, pushing her data pad away.

"It was an honest mistake." She nodded and a silence came upon them for a moment, before she spoke again.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, but is there a specific reason for you coming to talk to me?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, actually. I came here to talk to you about Jim." She sighed and pushed her tray away. She ran a hand over her face and began to play with her hair.

"I don't want to talk about it," she told him, going for her data pad. Spock quickly grabbed the data pad and looked at her, his eyes meeting hers for a split second before she dropped them.

"You can not avoid the topic any longer. The captain is worried." Alexis continued to look down.

"I don't see why, it's not like he really cares. If he really is upset he can just call on one of his blonde bimbos for the night, that's what he usually does. Call that Trisha girl from engineering, they can have a ton of fun," she muttered.

"On the contrary. Ever since your little confrontation, Jim has refrained from calling on any of his, in your words, blonde bimbos. Though, I do believe Trisha from engineering has red hair." Alexis looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"And you know this… how?" she asked.

"Jim is not very private about his sexual escapades." She shrugged.

"Even if he hasn't, I still… I almost told the man I love him." She confessed.

"Would that not be a good thing?" he asked. She pressed her lips together and began to tap on the table lightly.

"No, because that would ruin our whole friendship. I would say I love him, then he would say he doesn't feel the same, then we would avoid each other until we both just stop talking to each other. Then I'd probably transfer to some other Starship and we will never talk to each other again, thus ending the friendship we have had since… the third grade." Spock took a moment to take in what she said before he raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that what you are already doing? Forgetting the fact that you have yet to transfer to another starship," he asked. She paused, thinking it over before a defeated look came upon her face.

"I hate it when you're right," she muttered.

"I am merely saying that if you continue to avoid the matter further, you might never reconcile." Alexis nodded.

"Okay," she whispered.

"So you will talk to Jim?" Spock inquired. She stood up, taking her tray and data pad with her.

"Nope, but I will put in a transfer to another starship," she told him, walking away and leaving a very confused first officer.

* * *

"So… you aren't talking to Jim?" Leo asked as they walked back from dinner.

"No, it's not that I'm not talking to him, I'm just… kind of avoiding being in the same room as him. But if I was in the same room as him I would talk to him," she told him. Leo nodded and looked forward.

"Here is your chance," he said, looking down the hall to see Jim coming there way. Upon seeing this, Alexis quickly jumped to her door and pressed the code.

"Night, Leo, see you tomorrow," she said, closing the door and taking a deep breath. After a moment she began to get ready for bed, Spock's words still ringing in her head.

_'If you continue to avoid the matter further, you might never reconcile.'_

"Maybe I don't want to reconcile," she muttered to herself as she began to take a shower. She knew that was a lie; she wanted nothing more than to talk to J.T and set things right. Then again, if they actually talked, she would have to reveal her feelings to him, not something she was looking forward to. She stepped out of the shower and put on a pair of shorts and tank-top.

Despite the fact space was so cold, she usually kept her room warm, making her feel as though she were back home in Iowa rather than in a ship in space. She began to scrunch her hair, trying to get all the water out when the door beeped, signaling someone there. She sighed and walked out, not bothering to grab a robe or anything. When she did open the door, she wished she hadn't.

"A.J, we need to talk," he stated simply. She went to close the door but he walked in before she could.

"I don't want to talk," she replied.

"A.J, are you really just going to avoid me for the rest of your time on this spaceship?" he asked. She sighed.

"Jay, I really don't want to talk to you," she answered. He took a step toward her, making her take a step back.

"Why? Why the hell are you avoiding me? What have I done?" he asked, walking toward her even more.

"What part of I don't want to talk about it is not getting through your thick skull?" she hissed. He pressed his lips together.

"You're avoiding the problem, Damn it, A.J, you can't just shut me out!"

"Like you were doing before we got in our argument?"

"That was different." She snorted and walked around him to the door.

"Because it was you? God, just leave," she snapped.

"A.J, what's wrong?" he shouted. She gave a frustrate yell and glared at him.

"You are what's wrong! I can't believe you. I've been there since we've been friends! But it's all about you and how you feel about everything. You never even thought that you sleeping around would affect me!" He looked confused.

"How the hell would it effect you?" he snapped.

"Because I love you, you dumb ass!" she yelled. There was a long pause between them as his blue eyes stared into her brown. When she realized what she had just confessed, her cheeks turned a light red and she looked down. She heard his footsteps walking toward her and stopped a few inches in front of her. She looked up and glared at him.

"A.J… if I knew-"

"You would what? Just try and sneak around behind my back? What would that solve?" she hissed.

"A.J, please-"

"No! Just leave, J.T" He pressed his lips together, obviously getting frustrated, and took a step toward her, trapping her between him and the wall.

"I'm not leaving, A.J. You aren't going to push me away." She glared at him.

"I want you to leave. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I want us to remain friends, and because of that, I want you to leave." He leaned down and let his lips hover near hers. Her face still held a glare, but her insides were going crazy. She felt her stomach do a uneasy flip, and her lips tingled with anticipation.

"No, you don't," he whispered. She closed her eyes as his warm breath caressed her lips, causing her to take in an uneven breath. He saw her beginning to crack and leaned in even further, placing his soft lips onto hers. She froze for a instant, but the pleasurable feeling of his lips massaging hers was enough to make her break. She kissed back for a moment, then broke away.

"I hate you," she muttered, pushing him away. He went to take hold of her arm, but she escaped his grasp.

"A.J…"

"I want us to stay friends. Why can't we do that?" she asked, her voice cracking a bit. _Liar!_ she thought bitterly.

"I want us to-"

"For once, J.T, it is not about you!" He froze for a moment then nodded.

"You want me to leave? Fine, I'll leave," he snapped, turning toward the door. He paused for a moment, before leaving the room. As soon as he was gone, she sat down on the couch and let a few tears fall. She should have stopped him, she should have told him the truth. But she couldn't. When she saw him throw away the first girl he ever had, she swore she wasn't going to put herself in that position. She had already lost her parents, and her grandparents; the last thing she needed was to get thrown away by the one person she truly loved.

_

* * *

_

Thank you all so much for reading! I appreciate it. The title is actually coming from a Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard piece. (For those who don't know they are motion picture composers, which means they compose music for movies.) This song came from The Dark Knight (Bonus Digital Release) album I got on iTunes. It's a very interesting album. I love it.

_Hoped you enjoyed. Reviews are more than welcome._


	8. Realize

_'Ello, How are you all? Happy Holidays!! Since I'm celebrating Christmas, I'm posting this on Christmas Eve. Think of it as a barely early Christmas present. I hope everyone is enjoying the Holidays and spending time with family and friends. I know mine are coming soon, and I can hardly wait!!_

_Anyway, I want to thank my Beta Reader, Banana7Pancakes, for editing my story. No amount of words could express my gratitude for all your work. I want to thank my Best Buddy Jeck, for also reading and giving me a few pointers. You totally rock!_

_I also want to thank those who have added this to their favorite and alerts list. It really makes me happy._

_And a big thank you to those who Review, you just totally make my day!_

_Anyway, the first couple parts are Flashbacks, incase there is any confusion. After that… Well, just read it. ^_~_

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek 2009 is owned by Gene Roddenberry, J.J Abrams and Paramount Pictures. I make no money writing this. (Though it would be pretty awesome if I did.) I do own any characters that do not appear in the film. Though none of them have been used in a while. I also own some of the plot, which is the part that isn't owned by the people listed above. Please do not steal.**_

_**

* * *

**_

11 years earlier

_"Oh, look who it is? Alexandra Kohler, right?" She jumped a little from his harsh tone, and timidly looked up. Even in the eighth grade the bullies acted as if they were still in middle school, despite the fact that they were practically in high school._

_"It's Alexis, Arnold," she corrected._

_"Whatever, it has Alex in it. So, I heard your brother was sent off to military school." She nodded meekly._

_"The Starfleet Academy for Juvenile boys," she told him._

_"Really? Well, before he left, he owed me at least ten dollars for lunch money, and since he's gone, do you know what that means?" he asked. She shook her head, looking up at him. She seemed to be out of luck when it came to someone helping her. As far as she knew, Jim was currently serving a Saturday school, and was going to meet her in a few minutes. But as of right now, she was alone._

_"Hello? Are you listening?" She looked down._

_"Sorry," she mumbled._

_"Anyway, your brother owes me money, and since he's not around, I have to get my money from somewhere else," he said, and she swore she could see an evil glint in his eyes._

_"Okay? What does that have to do with me?" she asked._

_"Well, since you're his sister, I'm just going to have to take it from you," he said, grabbing her bag. She started to stand up, but one of Arnold's lackeys pushed her back down._

_"Hey, that's my backpack," she argued._

_"Let's see what you have that's worth some money," Arnold muttered as he started to open the bag, but just as he did it was grabbed out of his hands. He looked up to meet the piercing gaze of Jim Kirk._

_"Here you go," James said, handing the backpack to Alexis, who smiled in response. Arnold glared at him._

_"What do you think you're doing, Kirk? I was in the middle of something," he snapped._

_"Well, end it, leave her alone." Arnold rolled his eyes._

_"Or what? You're going to hit me?" he asked._

_"I might."_

_"Yeah, whatever, you're a pansy Kirk. You wouldn't be able to land a hit on me if you tried."_

_"Whatever," he said, turning around and facing her. "Let's go, A.J," he said. Just as they began to walk away Alexis saw Arnold raise his fist._

_"J.T, look out!" she called out, moving forward. He turned around and dodged the punch, but it ended up hitting Alexis, causing her to cry out in pain. Jim checked she was okay before turning back and punching Arnold square in the nose. Arnold fell back and his lackeys soon ran off, leaving Arnold behind._

_"Leave, and don't pick on her again," Jim snapped. Arnold got up and stumbled away, leaving Alexis and Jim alone. Jim turned to her and cradled her face in his hands, studying the bright red mark now on her cheek and part of her eye. The small gesture made her stomach feel uneasy, and her heart skipped a beat as she looked into his eyes. She was turning to putty in his hands._

_"Are you alright?" he asked softly, his breath tickling her face as he leaned in closer. She looked down as a blush rose to her pale cheeks._

_"I'm fine, it's just a bruise," she told him. He sighed but pulled away._

_"You shouldn't let people pick on you," he said._

_"I wouldn't know what to do," she confessed. He sighed again._

_"I'll teach you how to fight," he stated, standing up and holding a hand out. She took it and let him pull her up._

_"That might take a while." He smirked._

_"Not when I'm your teacher."_

_**

* * *

**_

Six Years Earlier

_She closed her eyes and let the wind blow a few tall blades of grass around them. The night was pretty cold for an Iowa night, but they welcomed it anyway. He laid his head on her lower abdomen, a bit of an intimate gesture on his part. She did not mind it, and lightly let her fingers brush over his hair, enjoying the feeling of his soft light brown hair. She took a moment to marvel at how his hair had gone from almost platinum blonde, to now a light brown._

_"Now, all we need is some booze," he muttered. She chuckled and opened her eyes, looking up at the sky filled with stars._

_"You're not even old enough to drink." She pointed out._

_"Hasn't stopped me before," he mumbled, taking her hand into his. He let his fingers trace over her palm, which made her fill with excitement. She bit her lip, as if that were going to help her extinguish the small fire now running through her veins._

_"True, but perhaps we should take a break from all our massive nights of drinking. It's going to make my liver fail." He laughed._

_"I won't let your liver fail." She rolled her eyes._

_"Okay," she whispered. He sighed and let her hand rest on his chest. A long, comfortable silence came upon them as she gazed into the stars._

_"So, you and Darren are officially broken up," he asked. She sighed and looked down at him._

_"Way to totally ruin the mood, Jay," she said._

_"Is that a yes?" _

_"Yes, it is a yes," she murmured. She laid back and closed her eyes, missing the smile that made its way to Jims face. After another moment he moved so he was right beside her, sitting up a little._

_"We've been friends for a while right?" he asked. She nodded, not even opening her eyes._

_"Yeah, I guess so," she admitted. Jim paused for a minute, looking her over. She normally wasn't one of the girls he was into, due to her looks. Of course, Alexis wasn't ugly, she just wasn't extremely hot. She was attractive in a shy, quiet way, but that wasn't why he was attracted to her. She got him, in every sense. She knew what he wanted in a girl, no matter what. She knew that no matter what, he held the utmost respect for his mom, despite the fact she married a loser after she lost George. Above all, she knew what he was like under his womanizing ways._

_"Do you…" He paused. He wasn't sure he wanted to take things further with her. For one, he didn't know if she liked him. For another, she was too nice for him; he knew he would end up hurting her. She opened her eyes and looked at him._

_"Do I what?" she asked. He paused, then smirked. He turned on his side and let his fingers trail down to the bottom hem of her shirt._

_"Do you think if I didn't get any for a while we could be friends with benefits?" She paused and rolled her eyes, smacking his hand away. She pressed her lips together, wondering if thought about it hard enough she could kill him with her mind. She was sure the glare she was giving him was pretty deadly. For a brief moment, she had thought he was going to ask her something else, but instead his mind went to the gutter. As always._

_"No, we can not be friends with benefits. It's bad enough I have to pose as your girlfriend when one girl gets too crazy," she muttered. He laughed and smiled._

_"You love me." She chuckled but said nothing as she closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the cool air._

_**

* * *

**_

Five Years Earlier

_"A.J, you've got to help me," Jim said, causing the guy she was talking with to raise an eyebrow._

_"You know this guy?" he asked. She nodded._

_"Um, yeah. J.T, what do you want?" she inquired._

_"I need you to be my girlfriend again." With this the other guy stood up._

_"I didn't know you were in that type of relationship, call me when you're done with this guy," he said, walking off. Alexis sighed and looked at Jim._

_"Thanks, Jay," she muttered. He rolled his eyes and sat on the stool, scooting extremely close._

_"Look, I slept with some chick the other night and she wants more, I need your help," he told her, leaning in and placing a hand on her thigh. The movement made her insides stir and her heart flutter, and she let out a deep breath to try and calm herself down._

_"Fine," she muttered. He smiled and leaned in, his mouth close to her ear._

_"I owe you one." She laughed, though it was obviously forced._

_"You have no idea, I was about to have a really nice night," she muttered. He pulled away a little, but still stayed quite close to her face._

_"I can give you a nice night." She chuckled._

_"Oh, I'm not like those whores you usually take home," she replied, not being able to resist flirting with him._

_"No, but I haven't had a challenge in a while." She felt the need to shake her head, but resisted and simple pressed her lips together._

_"Did your stalker leave?" she asked._

_"She's just coming actually," he told her. She rolled her eyes._

_"You know, you are such-"_

_"Baby, I love it when you talk dirty." She forced a smile on her face._

_"Jim," a voice said, causing them to turn away from the bar._

_"Uh," he said._

_"Jimmy, my Love-Muffin, it's me, Janice," the girl said, a smile on her face. Alexis couldn't hold back the snort of laughter at his nickname._

_"Oh, um, Janice, I thought you were leaving town." She shook her head and looked at Alexis, who had just finished laughing. Jim turned toward her and raised his eyebrows, showing that he needed her help._

_"Babe, who is this?" she asked sweetly. Jim laughed and moved a little closer, letting his hand ride a little further up her thigh. She made a mental note to smack him later._

_"This? Oh, this is Janice, that girl from the other night. She's the one I told you about, you know, when we were taking a break," he told her. She nodded._

_"Oh, honey, I thought we weren't bringing that up, it totally ruins the mood." She pouted. Janice rolled her eyes._

_"Oh, please, all guys do this, I know she's not really your girlfriend. If she was, she would be more pissed off at you for sleeping with me," she snapped. Jim raised an eyebrow._

_"Of course she is! She's just a really laid back girlfriend." Even though he didn't mean it, she still felt butterflies go off in her stomach. Janice rolled her eyes._

_"Please, if you were that into each other as a couple, you would be making out like crazy, I don't even see a kiss," she snapped. Alexis rolled her eyes and was about to say something, but Jim cut her off._

_"You want a kiss, fine, I'll give you a kiss," he told her. Alexis looked back at him, her face full of shock; she had no idea he wanted to get rid of this girl so badly._

_"Yeah right, Jimmy, my Love-Muffin. I know you still want me," Janice said. Jim turned toward Alexis and moved off his chair, placing one hand on her waist, and another at the back of her neck. She was too shocked to say anything as he leaned in, his lips inches from hers. She suddenly felt the need to scream with excitement, but was unable to find her voice, probably that was due to the fact that she felt her heart was in her throat._

_"Like you mean it," he whispered, his breath hitting her lips like feathers, each one tantalizing her further. He finally leaned down slowly, his lips brushing against hers lightly. When he finally kissed her there was a pause between them, and she swore that she felt as if fireworks were going off. He slowly began moving his lips against hers in a steady rhythm, while pulling her closer. She let her hands rise up and stop on his chest, moving her lips in sync with him._

_"Oh, um… never mind," Janice muttered, walking out of the bar. Alexis heard her, but she was a little too engrossed in her first kiss with Jim Kirk. A few minutes later, he pulled away. He paused a moment before kissing her forehead, letting his lips linger there a moment before pulling away._

_"I owe you one," he whispered, turning around and walking toward a blonde that just entered. She sighed and turned toward the bar._

_"Can I get another one… please." The bartender paused for a moment before answering._

_"Are you 21?" he asked._

_"Dude, I just made-out with a boy I have loved since the eighth grade, and he just left to go fuck a blonde bimbo, I need a drink." There was another pause before he poured a shot and left the bottle there._

_"Just don't do anything stupid," he muttered. She smiled and opened the bottle, taking a large gulp and putting some money on the bar._

_"I'm leaving before I get drunk. Thanks," she replied, standing up. She caught a glance at Jim, who was still flirting with he blonde. She took another swig of her whiskey and walked out the door._

_**

* * *

**_

Present day

She gave a laugh as she accidentally dropped the practice sword in her hand. Sulu paused and laughed with her.

"I'm sorry, I told you I'm not really good at this," she confessed. Sulu shook his head.

"It's alright, I'm just thankful someone is there to spar with me. After a while, the computer get's boring." She shrugged.

"I guess I'm not much better. But I did owe you a favor for distracting Leo a few weeks back," she stated. He laughed and handed her the practice sword.

"Yes, well, I'm glad you agreed. You are definitely more entertaining then the computer." She rolled her eyes and they spared once more, which ended with him beating her.

"Okay, but if this was a fist fight, you'd so be dead," she threatened, though it was only playful. He laughed and held up the sword.

"One more, you're getting better… slowly." She laughed and nodded. This time, when he lunged forward she moved to the side, then jumped on his back. This caught him by surprise and they fell to the floor, both of them erupting in laughter.

"You know, it's been eight months since you and the Captain first started fighting. Don't you think that you two should… make up?" he asked. She sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"Leo?" she asked. Sulu shrugged.

"Doctor McCoy might have mentioned something to me." She rolled her eyes.

"Look, it's best if we just leave it like it is. I don't know what else to do," she stated, standing up and walking over to her bag.

"Come on, Alex, you're really not going to talk to him?" he asked.

"Thanks for the fun time, Sulu, I'll see you around," she said after a brief pause, and then left the gym. She turned the corner and smacked right into someone, causing her to fall to the ground. She gave a small sigh of frustration and looked up at Commander Spock, who was now holding out a hand to help her up.

"My apologies. I did not mean to run into you," he said, helping her up. She nodded and picked up her bag.

"My fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." There was a pause until he spoke once more.

"I spoke to the Captain-"

"Oh, for the love of God, drop it. I'm not talking to him," she snapped. Spock raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was going to say that the Captain wishes to explore a planet not too far from here. Apparently ships from Starfleet have been disappearing around there, and he is in need of a doctor on his team." She paused and looked to the ground.

"Oh, um, well… I uh… This is, um, oh really?" she stuttered, her face getting red.

"Yes, and since Doctor McCoy seems to be sick, you are the next available Doctor," Spock said. She started to say something, but then stopped and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Leo isn't sick," she muttered, walking off. Spock raised his eyebrows but followed her to sickbay. When she entered she threw her bag on the floor and walked over to Leo, who was at his desk filling out paper work.

"Oh, yeah, you look so sick," she hissed. Leo jumped at her outburst and looked up. He gave a small cough.

"I have the flu," he said, his voice monotone. She raised an eyebrow.

"Bullshit, you aren't sick." Leo shrugged.

"Believe what you will. I thought you were supposed to take the day for yourself." She rolled her eyes.

"I was, but then- You know what, never mind. You suck, and so does your plan!" she snapped. Leo paused.

"Are you done?" She scoffed and walked out of sickbay, leaving Bones alone with Spock.

"Is this Jim's doing?" Spock asked.

"No, why?" Leo asked, his tone was harsh.

"Just wondering," he stated, walking out of sickbay.

"Crazy hobgoblin."

* * *

She gave a heavy sigh as she put on her belt for the away mission, all the while ranting to Scotty in German. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he figured it was something bad, since a few un-ladylike words were occasionally thrown into the mix. When she was done she glanced at him, to which he simply raised an eyebrow.

"Allie, I have no clue what you are talking about." She paused and then sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just… annoyed. God, if another person tells me that I should have a talk with the Captain, I might lose it," she grumbled. Scotty smiled and went to say something, but stopped when Spock, Uhura, and Jim walked in.

"You ready?" Jim asked, his voice was cold, which caused a wave of guilt to pass over her. She nodded and walked onto the platform.

"Yes, Captain," she muttered. Uhura looked over and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. All four of them stood on the platform and she looked down, taking a deep breath before looking up at Monty. He gave a reassuring smile and energized them out of there, sending them into the middle of a forest. Alexis suddenly felt how cool the climate was and hugged her arms around her body.

"It appears we have arrived in a woodland terrain," Spock said.

"You think?" Jim asked. Alexis glanced over at Uhura, who was also hugging her arms.

"I think we can reach the energy source if we travel forward a little," Spock continued. Jim nodded and looked back at Alexis.

"Doctor Kohler, take note of any special plants or animals you encounter." She nodded, trying not to show that she was hurt by his sudden formality with her. She pulled out her tricorder and began scanning the plants. She saw Spock shoot her a look, but she ignored it and continued walking behind them. She was a decent pace behind them when she noticed Uhura standing close to her.

"What's with you and the Captain?" Uhura asked.

"Nothing," Alexis replied. Uhura rolled her eyes.

"Please, Kohler, I've never seen him so formal with you. Something is up," she snapped. Alexis rolled her eyes; she had never gotten along with Uhura, even back at the Academy they were at odds.

"I don't want to talk about it, Uhura," she muttered. Uhura sighed and walked forward, Alexis not far behind. She could hear the rest of the group talking, but didn't really feel the need to join in.

"Captain, I believe I have picked up on some life forms up ahead," Spock announced. Jim then turned around and looked at Alexis.

"Why didn't you pick it up. That's your job, right?" he asked. A shocked look came across her face as his words sunk in. She then looked down and began muttering quietly to herself so only Uhura, and possibly Spock, could hear.

"No good piece of shit. If it weren't for the fact that your mother loves you so much I would beat the stupid out of you," she muttered angrily. Uhura rolled her eyes and looked at Spock, who also raised an eyebrow. He then turned toward Jim.

"Captain, I believe we should continue on," Spock said. Jim nodded in agreement. After a good half an hour of walking around, the group finally stopped in front of a cave.

"Is this it?" Uhura asked. Spock nodded.

"I believe so. Perhaps if they are not hostile they will let us research their energy source." Jim nodded and walked in, Spock close behind. Alexis paused and took a deep breath, and watched Uhura walk right in. After a second she followed, feeling a little left out of the group. She caught up to them fairly quickly, and they stopped in front of a door. Uhura looked at the markings on the door; it seemed to read something, but she looked confused.

"I don't think this language is alien, it looks similar to an earth dialect." Alexis took a closer look at it, then her eyes went wide. Before she said anything, Spock spoke.

"It's German, I believe," he stated.

"Can you decipher it, Uhura?" Jim asked.

"I can find a few words, but there are a lot I don't know. I can read the first sentence, that is all. It reads, 'All who enter beware.' It then goes off into something else," she replied, looking over it. Spock looked toward Alexis, who was also reading over the text.

"Can you translate it?" he asked. She looked at Uhura, who looked at her expectantly. Jim didn't even turn.

"Yeah, I think I might be able to," she answered.

"What does it say?" Uhura asked. Alexis sighed and bit her bottom lip, looking down as she answered.

"For if you enter, you are under our domain, and are under our rule."

"Why would it be in German?" James asked.

"Well, it's in Latin and Spanish right under that," Uhura told him.

"Perhaps they were the languages of previous explorers?" Spock suggested.

"Maybe, but if there were explorers from earth, where did they go?" Uhura asked. Spock shook his head.

"I do not know." Jim paused and then smiled.

"Well, let's go!" he said walking to the door.

"Are you crazy?" Alexis asked.

"What? You scared?" he asked, not even looking at her.

"N-no, but-"

"Then what is the problem?" She sighed.

"Nothing, Captain," she answered. He paused for a brief second before pushing it with all his might, causing the door to suddenly drop and him to fall down into a hole. The remaining three in the group all ran over to the entrance, hearing his shouts go further and further down.

"I'm going after him," Spock stated. Uhura grabbed his arm.

"Are you crazy? You'll get trapped down there too," she snapped.

"I will be fine, there is nothing to worry about, Nyota. Just stay here." She sighed but let him go, watching as he dropped down the hole after Jim.

"I don't like this, not one bit," Uhura muttered. Alexis nodded.

"Should we go after them?" she asked. Uhura bit her lip.

"Well, I know Spock said we should stay here, but…" She trailed off.

"Well… what are you going to do?" she asked. Uhura raised an eyebrow at her. She seemed like she would do anything for her friend, but now she was chickening out?

"You aren't going to go after Kirk?" Alexis sighed.

"Well… I-"

"I know you two are at odds, but he's still your friend." Alexis looked down in guilt. There was a long pause between them. "You don't want to help him?"

"Of course I want to help him, but I'm sorry if I don't want to jump in a bottomless pit in order to go after a guy who I'm not really on good terms with!"

"You have no problem fighting a group of cadets for him, but this is out of the question?"

"It's not out of the question, I'm just hesitant. And bar fights are a bit different, the worst I can get there is a concussion, here it's a matter of getting killed." Uhura scoffed.

"Whatever, be a coward," she snapped, jumping down into the pit. Alexis sighed and ran a hand though her hair as she began to pace. The more she thought about it the more she felt guilty, until she eventually found herself standing over the pit.

"I must be suicidal," she muttered, taking a deep breath and jumping down. The wind whipped viciously around her as she fell. She held her breath in order to stop her scream, and was surprised when she fell onto a soft surface. She rolled over and soon found a spear in her face.

"My lord, I have found another one," the creature said, it's accent seemingly a mixture of many lands. Alexis assumed they heard either Jim or Spock speak, and knew to speak English.

"Bring it forth!" a voice snapped. The first one grabbed her arm and pulled her up off the ground, ignoring her trying to pull away. When one brought a torch closer she paused to assess the creature. They seemed to be shaped like humans, except they were red, and had white hair. Their faces had three horns on their foreheads, the middle one being the smallest. The creature pulled her forth and shoved her against a wall, right next to Jim.

"Chain her up as well," their 'leader' demanded, and she soon found herself being cuffed to shackles attached to the wall.

_Why is it like this every away mission_, she thought, looking at the creatures in front of her.

"What do you think?" one said to the leader. He paused and looked over the group. His gaze passed over a few of them, stopping at Uhura and Jim.

"Only two of them would definitely be useful. The darker one would probably be a nice female slave. The Vulcan might sell okay, though the male would be quite a catch. He could be put in the mines," the leader replied.

"And what of the last female?" The leader snorted.

"She wouldn't even pass for a whore." Alexis flinched a little and looked down, sensing that she would probably be the first killed. She sighed and when she looked up she saw a fatter alien in front of her.

"I would take her. She seems like she would be fine under me," he said. She felt herself gag a little but held it back. She failed to notice the vicious glare Jim was sending him.

"She is useless, kill her," the leader mumbled.

"I will pay for her myself. How about seven hundred blue credits?" Alexis raised an eyebrow. Was she seriously being auctioned off to an alien? There was a reason she didn't want to leave earth. The leader looked at him, and then smirked.

"Eight hundred, and she is all yours." The man smirked.

"Deal. Great doing business with you." The leader nodded.

"Vertob, take the pale female to be branded. Then send her off to Mister Obvail's quarters." One man moved forward, but was cut off when Jim kicked him back, causing him to fall into his companion. The next man moved up and Alexis kicked him, causing him to fall in front of Jim, who kicked him in the face. A larger guard walked up and punched Jim in the gut, causing him to keel fall forward as much as the restraints allowed.

"Enough of this," the guard snapped.

"It seems this male is protective of this female. Quite odd if I might say," the leader mused. Spock turned toward the Captain.

"Jim, I don't think provoking them would be wise," he whispered. Jim said nothing as he continued to glare at them.

"These two need to be taught some manners, take them away, we'll deal with them later. Let us deal with these two now." The main guard nodded and grabbed the chains, pulling them out of the wall. Alexis watched him in shock, as he went on like it was nothing. He then began to drag the two of them down the caves, ignoring their grunts and cries of protest. Eventually they came to a room, which seemed to be some kind of cove, and the guard threw them in. Alexis gave a small grunt of pain as she felt Jim land on her. The door closed, taking away all light except for one candle near the door.

When Jim moved, Alexis moved over and kneeled near the closest wall, staying as far away from Jim as possible. Jim noticed and stayed where he was as he began to pick the lock on his shackles, leaving a silence between them for a good ten minutes. The faint sound of locks clicking echoed through the room, and then the sound of chains falling to the floor. She glanced over and saw him rub his wrists, then moved over toward her.

"Here." He grabbed her wrists. He began to take a small pin and pick the lock on her own bounds, being silent as he worked. A faint click sounded, and one fell to the ground next to them, letting him work on the other one.

"Did you contact Scotty before you jumped down here?" he asked. She pressed her lips together and looked down in shame.

"No, I forgot." He raised an eyebrow.

"You forgot?"

"I'm sorry, but I was distracted by the fact that my best friend just stupidly jumped down a large pit," she snapped. He sighed but continued.

"We're going to have to try and find a way to contact them. I'm not sure how, but we will," he answered, freeing her from the last shackle.

"Thank you," she whispered, expecting him to turn away. She was surprised when he didn't, but instead kept his gaze fixed on hers.

"What is going on, A.J?" he asked. She paused.

"I believe we're being kept captive." He sighed and moved closer to her, a frown emerging on his lips when he saw her move back.

"Between us. What is happening between us?" he asked. She looked away from him and focused on something on the wall.

"Perhaps we should wait until we get out of this mess for that," she said, standing up and leaning against the wall. Jim stood up and took hold of her wrist.

"Well, we're not getting out of here soon. Plus if we wait till we're on the ship you can avoid me again. Unlike you, A.J, when there is a problem I try and solve it. I don't run away from my problems." She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"I don't run away from-"

"Any problem you can't solve, you ignore, like it will go away. I'm not going away, A.J," he stated. She looked down at the ground.

"I don't think we can fix this," she answered.

"Why, because you don't know how to fix it?"

"Because I don't want to fix you," she snapped. He raised and eyebrow.

"Fix me? What makes you think I'm the one who needs fixing?" he hissed.

"Your little sexual escapades might be a clue. Come on, J.T, you're not known for holding back," she hissed.

"So what? Maybe they would stop if I had the right woman by my side." She rolled her eyes.

"I think we both known that is a bunch of crap." He sighed and pushed himself away from her, and began to pace back and forth before stopping not too far in front of her.

"Maybe you're the one who needs fixing." This time, she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"You're afraid that you might actually be getting what you want for once. You are afraid to let people in because you might get hurt." She rolled her eyes.

"That is ridiculous. If that were true, I wouldn't be friends with as many people on the Enterprise," she retorted.

"I'm not talking about that, and even if you do make new friends, you don't let them know about your past. Sure, you might talk and get to know them, but whenever the subject of your parents come up, or your grandparents' death, you just shut them out. Am I the only one who knows the reason you got your tattoo?" he asked.

"People don't need to know how I got drunk at 18 and got a tattoo, it's none of their business," she hissed.

"Please, we both know that you got it because your Grandfather was always preaching it to us. Aum, the three shapes of balance or what not. A bunch of crap if you ask me," he snapped.

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't ask you. See, this is why you and me is a ridiculous idea." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"With everything as it is right now, it is," he muttered.

"Well, with you and your commitment issues, and me with my so called 'issue of letting people in', I'd say we're both out of luck," she stated. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek, which was now painted with dirt and mud.

"A.J, I may not be the perfect guy for you. I do know that I care very deeply for you, I always have." She took a deep breath and looked down.

"It doesn't change much," she mumbled. He gave a heavy sigh and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I wish it did." She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes.

"I wish it did too." He brought her head up so he could meet her eyes.

"Then what can I say or do to change your mind?" he asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know." He sighed and leaned down, his lips brushing against hers. She took a deep breath and let him press her up against the wall. After a moment he pulled his lips away.

"I guess we'll just work on it then." She smiled lightly and nodded. He smirked and pulled away slightly. He was about to speak when a loud bang erupted and startled them both. Jim ran toward the door just as it opened, revealing a tired looking Spock and Uhura.

"Captain, I suggest we find a way out before the present company find us." Jim nodded and took a hold of Alexis's hand, pulling her out of the cell.

"How did you escape?" he asked as they began running toward the exit (at least, that's what Spock said they were going). Uhura scrunched her nose.

"You do not want to know." Jim raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The group suddenly found themselves traveling up a staircase and back into the cave they had entered through.

"Wow, who would've thought," Jim mused. Spock wasted no time calling on the ship and requesting for them to be beamed up.

"Just a moment," a woman said. There was a pause before they heard the sounds of the aliens running toward them.

"A moment isn't quick enough!" Jim shouted. The group began to sprint into the forest, trying their best to evade their captors. The sound of shots began to go off, and Alexis soon found herself to be at a disadvantage, being the slowest of all of them. Soon they came to a dead end and were forced to stop.

"Enterprise, now! Beam us up now!" Kirk shouted. There was a pregnant pause before a weightless feeling overcame them, and they were soon in the transporter room of the Enterprise. Scotty assessed their disheveled manner and chuckled.

"Have fun?" he asked. Jim chuckled and walked off the platform, patting him on the shoulder.

"You have no idea," he muttered, walking off and to the bridge. Spock looked at Uhura, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before both of them left the room. Alexis gave a heavy sigh and sat down, running a hand through her hair.

"You alright, Allie?" Scotty asked. She went to say something, but was cut off by Jim walking back in and toward her.

"We'll talk later," he told her, kissing her forehead and grabbing his phaser from the platform. She nodded and watched him leave, then turned back to Scotty, who just raised an eyebrow at the whole scene.

_

* * *

_

The title of the chapter comes from a Colbie Caillat song, Realize. It's a very cute song, and just seemed to fit the chapter… maybe not. Oh well.

_Reviews are welcome!!_

_**Happy Holidays everyone!!!!**_


	9. Love Drunk

_Oh snap, guess what I saw? Ha, ha, ha. I couldn't help myself. That's the only comercial I've been hearing at all. It's insane!_

_I hope everyone's holiday was wonderful. I also hope that everyone's New Years was good. I had a party that was pretty cool… but could've ended on a better note. New Years Day I just watched Grey's Anatomy all day. Ah, total bliss. I'm back to school now and I'm so tired. So much has happened it's crazy. _

_I got in a huge fight with my friends girlfriend and now I have to get ready to put my dog down. Ugh, It's horrible, ASPCA refuses to take him till he is quarentined for 10 days. But still. We can't keep him because he just randomly snaps and will bite people. He just bit my best friend and she had to get stitches. Then he is stupid enough to get in a fight with my other dog and ripped her ear. So… yeah. My life could definetly be a bit better._

_This chapter was, at first, much shorter. But I made it longer because I hate when stories are really short._

_I'd like to thank my Beta Reader Banana7Pancakes for editing this. You really have no idea how much I appreciate it. I also want to thank my friend Jeck for reading over it and giving me constructive criticism._

_Thank you to everyone who added this story to your alerts and favorites list. I really appreciate it._

_And thank you to those who reviewed, it really does make my day to read them._

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek 2009 is owned by Gene Roddenberry, J.J Abrams and Paramount Pictures. I don't own anything related to Star Trek. I do own Alexis and any other OC's you see. I also kind of own somewhat own a bit of the plot. But not much. Please don't steal!**_

* * *

"Lex, can you give me a hand?" Leo called. Alexis stopped scanning over a few of her experimental plants before walking over to where Leo was standing.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I need you to help me organize the vaccines. Some of the Vulcans from the Vulcan colony are coming aboard, and the green-blooded goblin 'requests' that our sickbay be up to their standards." Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," she replied, taking a few of them out and looking at the labels. The silence between the two doctors was short.

"So, I see you and Jim have been talking to each other again." She turned red but continued to work.

"Yes, I think we are," she answered."It wouldn't have anything to do with your last away mission, would it?" he asked. She took in a deep breath and looked over at him.

"Leo, you're butting in," she stated.

"Well, you're both my best friends, I think I have a right to butt in," he told her.

"If you are asking whether or not we sorted things out, then yes, we did." He nodded and finished his portion of the vaccines. She soon followed.

"Good, it was a pain in the ass having to deal with Jim on my own." She chuckled and shook her head."Glad to know that's the only thing I'm good for." He laughed.

She walked back to her office and sat down, letting her gaze drift to a small picture of her and Jim. The past few weeks had been extremely confusing, both for herself and for Jim. She told him she needed time to think, yet the next night she found herself in his quarters once more, which continued almost every other night afterwards. Thankfully, their nightly escapades had not been found out by the rest of the crew. Though that didn't mean she wasn't embarrassed by her own behavior. The fact still remained that she craved his presence and was still unsure about starting a relationship with him."

Lex." She jumped slightly upon hearing her name.

"Yeah, Leo?" she asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that they're going to be arriving soon." She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks," she replied, going back to her computer. He soon left and she placed her head on her desk, letting the chilled metal cool her forehead.

"You alright?" a voice called. Her head shot up and a smile came to her face.

"Yes, I'm fine, just tired." Jim laughed and walked over, grabbing a chair and pulling it up next to her.

"I figured you might be," he smirked. She rolled her eyes and turned toward him.

"What can I help you with?" she asked. He leaned forward and placed his hand on her knee.

"I wanted to see you," he muttered, leaning forwards and kissing her lightly. She smiled, leaning into him, letting her fingers run through his hair. She pulled away after a moment and looked toward the door.

"Jay," she said breathlessly. He smirked and leaned down and began to kiss her neck, causing her to attempt to stifle a moan. He moved so he was leaning over her and she was forced to lie back in her chair as much as possible. She quickly pressed a button on her desk which closed the door, and pulled herself closer to him. His hands began to travel up toward her skirt, raising it a bit. Before he could go any further the computer beeped.

"Captain Kirk," a voice said. Jim gave a groan of frustration as he pulled away, hitting a button on the computer.

"Yes, Spock?" he asked. His voice strained as Alexis began to kiss his neck, biting down on a certain spot, causing him to let out a stifled groan and kiss her. His hand began to travel further up her skirt.

"We have arrived at our destination, you are required on the bridge," Spock told him. Jim sighed and pulled away. She continued to kiss his jaw, leaving kisses along his neck and letting her hand travel down his body to rest just above his pants line.

"Alright, I'll be right there," he stated gruffly, turning off the link. He turned back to Alexis and gave her a deep kiss.

"I'll see you later," he mumbled. She nodded, fixing her hair while he left. A few moments later she stood up and walked out of her office, and ran into one of the nurses.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The nurse shook her head.

"No, I wasn't looking where I was going," the nurse replied. After a minute Alexis realized that the nurse was actually one of Jim's earlier 'relationships'. When she didn't move Alexis spoke.

"Is there something I can help you with, Nurse Forman?" she asked.

"Uh, It's Lisa. I just… I'm a bit taken back," she answered. Alexis tilted her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Well, I never… I never thought that you would be one of his conquests," she said.

"What makes you think I am?" Alexis asked. Lisa looked down.

"With all due respect, doctor, I know the look on your face quite well. He usually gives all the girls he's been with those looks. Excuse me." Alexis paused, watching her walk off and help a patient. Another conquest? Surely that wasn't the case. They had been friends for so long that he would never hurt her, right? She was taken out of her thought process when Leo approached.

"Hey, Lex, we need to meet the group of Vulcans traveling with us." Alexis gave a nod and followed him into the lift, a silence coming over them.

"Leo, do you think I'm easy?" she asked. He paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a particular reason you're asking?" he asked. She shrugged and looked down.

"I was just wondering." Leo sighed.

"Lex, I'm a doctor, not a therapist. I don't know how to answer that." She looked up at him.

"Just be honest." He thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know. I mean, you don't have relationships, but you don't sleep around as much as Jim. God, I have no clue, Lex, maybe you should talk to Jim about this." She nodded her head and shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe," she muttered. The lift stopped and they joined the other few members of the crew. Jim caught her eye and sent a smirk her way, causing Spock to raise an eyebrow. She ignored him and kept her gaze focused on the ground. As the familiar sound of someone beaming aboard came to her ears, she looked up. She looked around at the Vulcan council members, one or two she'd met when Vulcan was destroyed.

"Council members, it is a pleasure to have you aboard. I hope your stay will be comfortable while we take you to your destination," Jim said, smiling. An older Vulcan stepped down, his silver hair cut like most other Vulcans had it. He walked up to Jim and smiled warmly.

"It is good to see you, Jim, I hope everything has been going well." Jim smiled and shot a look at Spock, who raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"As well as can be expected," he replied.

"That is good."

"You know everyone in the crew, Uhura, Scotty, Bones, and-"

"Alexis," the man finished. Alexis looked a little taken back, but said nothing about his informal address. _Holy crap, I'm being stalked by a Vulcan,_ was her first thought. However, it was not the first thing she said.

"Sir," she replied.

"I'm sorry, we have not been formally introduced in this timeline. I am Spock," he told her. This caused her to pause and look at the younger Spock, who was observing the interaction between his other self and her.

"It is… nice to meet you. Do we know each other in another timeline?" she asked. His eyes seemed to dim a bit as he looked down at her. He then nodded.

"Yes, we did know each other." Leo and Spock raised an eyebrow, but before either of them could say anything Sarek interjected.

"Perhaps we could continue on, Captain," he suggested.

"Yeah, sure, let's go," Jim said, leading the rest of them out of the transporter room. Once they were gone, Leo looked over toward her.

"What was that about?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Beat's me."

* * *

The screen kept moving, but Alexis couldn't say she was particularly interested in it. She was much too busy letting her thoughts drift back to Jim to be interested. Was he just using her? He had never said that he loved her too, just that he cared deeply for her. Those were two very different things, too different for her liking. She was torn from her thoughts when a few Vulcan council members walked in, signaling to the medical crew that it was time to do their routine medical checks before going onto another planet. Alexis walked over to a table where one of them sat down, and she smiled lightly upon seeing who it was.

"Hello," she said.

"Good to see you again, Alexis," he replied.

"Same here, Spock Prime… right?" He gave a nod. She pulled out her scanner and began scanning him. After a moment he spoke once more.

"Something is troubling you," he stated. She chuckled but continued to look down at her scanner.

"Do we know each other that well?" she asked.

"We once did," he answered. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his for a long moment.

"Really? How well do you know me?" she asked.

"I believe that would be inappropriate, and possibly illogical." She sighed and shook her head.

"I hate it when you do that," she mumbled, and she swore she could see his mouth curve upwards.

"I know," he replied. She put her scanner down.

"Look, it might be illogical, but I still want to know. Especially if you are going to continue making remarks like that." He tilted his head to the side and gave a small shrug.

"I suppose that is logical." She gave a nod and waited.

"So… are you going to tell me?" she asked. He looked as if he was contemplating something before he spoke once again.

"In my timeline, you were a student of mine for a short period of time. I believe I was conducting a seminar on the biological differences between certain humanoids. I was specializing in Vulcan anatomy."

"I took that class in this time period as well, but I don't think you were the teacher." He shook his head.

"No… I wasn't. I believe my other self taught Vulcan linguistics in this timeline," he answered.

"Okay, so what happened after I took your class." Spock shrugged.

"Nothing at first. You were a good student, but not one of the best. You were very attentive, however, and did decently on your exam." She nodded and picked up her scanner, and continued to work.

"I see," she answered.

"Afterwards, I was taken to a local bar with some other teachers, and I saw you there with Leo and Jim. I continued on my business, but approached you later upon seeing your companions had left." She raised an eyebrow but didn't look up at him.

"Okay, so you felt bad for me and decided to come and have a chat?" she asked, laughing a little.

"I did not feel bad for you, but I did engage you in a conversation. Afterwards we became quite close," he stated. She nodded and put her scanner down.

"So we were good friends?" When he didn't answer she looked up.

"Spock-"

"Perhaps this would be better explained in private." She pressed her lips together but nodded and led him into her office. She closed the door and turned toward him.

"So, what's going on?" she asked. He sighed and moved forward, raising his hand. She flinched and took a step back.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at his hand skeptically.

"Mind meld, it will be much easier to explain," he answered, placing his fingers on certain point on her head. His eyes looked straight into hers as he began the meld.

_

* * *

_

"Cadet Kohler, is something troubling you?" he asked upon seeing her. She looked up from her book and gave a small smile.

_"No, Commander, why would you think that?" He raised an eyebrow and shrugged._

_"You seem to gravitate toward the library when you are trying to avoid something." She laughed a little and shrugged._

_"You are very perceptive, Commander," she answered, standing up and taking her book with her._

_"Perhaps you wish to talk about it," he stated, following her down an aisle._

_"Would you want to hear it?" she asked. He tilted his head as he watched her put her book back._

_"I am your friend; I believe friends listen to each other's problems." She turned around, jumping a little when she saw how close he was. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his._

_"Is that all we are, friends?" she asked softly, looking down afterwards. Spock raised an eyebrow as he continued to look down at her._

_"Do you think we are more?" She turned a deep red and shook her head._

_"Sorry, that was inappropriate," she muttered, turning to walk away. However, before she could, he took hold of her arm and pulled her back a bit._

_"Alexis," he said, looking down at her. He paused, trying to find the right words to say to her. _

_"My… feelings toward you are illogical and irrational, due to my professional stature. However, I believe it would be even more illogical to ignore them if the both of us are… having similar feelings," he stated._

_"Are we?" she asked._

_"I am not sure," he answered. She paused before lifting herself up onto her toes and brushing her lips against his. He was still for a minute, before applying a bit more pressure to her lips. He felt as if bursts of energy were coursing through his veins as her soft lips continued their rhythm against his. Their lips slowly moved against each other's before she pulled away. They both paused for a second before she took a step back._

_"I apologize, Commander, I was out of line," she whispered._

_"Your apologies are not needed, Alexis," he told her. She looked up, her cheeks still painted in red._

_"Spock, what do we do?" she asked. He paused, taking a deep breath and raising an eyebrow._

_"I am not sure," he replied, letting his fingers brush against her cheeks and watching her try to repress a shiver. _

_"Perhaps the only logical course is to continue with our feelings." _

_"Agreed." She smiled and moved her lips to meet his once more._

* * *

She felt as though someone was pulling themselves out of her head, and she stumbled back into her desk. She took a glance down at her pens, which were now scattered around the desk, and then noticed the tears in her eyes. She looked up at him, wiping away some of her own tears.

"Emotion transfers are common in mind melds." She took a deep breath and looked down.

"Then why are you sad?" she asked.

"Did I hurt you? Did I break up with you?" He said nothing at first, but then sighed.

"You left, but not by choice." She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at him.

"What happened?" she asked. He moved so he was in front of the window, then turned toward her.

"We were together for almost eighteen years. I left for the Enterprise, and the Starfleet Academy assigned you there eight months later. Our relationship was not public, on your request, and we were quite content." She sighed.

"Did we get married?" she asked.

"We did. It was at least five years into our relationship, and it was after my five-year mission on the enterprise. During that time, we were taking a… break, as you would call it," he answered.

"So, we were in love." He gave a nod.

"I believe we were. We stayed with each other, even after all the trials we were put through."

"Trials?" she asked.

"Yes. My people found it very unusual that I should find my mate on earth, like my father had done. Most of my people rejected you. However, you stayed with me, despite the difficulty." She ran a hand through her hair.

"So… what happened? Did we get divorced?" she asked. He sighed.

"No. During the birth of our third child you passed on, taking the child with you." She froze as she took in the information.

"I… died. I died and I'm not on the Enterprise in the other timeline," she concluded. When Spock said nothing she placed her face in her hands, letting the tears fall a little faster. She spent a few minutes crying before she sat up and wiped her face.

"Alexis…" Spock said.

"So I'm not supposed to be here, I'm supposed to be off having your children. Only to die after having two?" she asked.

"I did not say anything of the sort."

"But that's what happened in the other timeline… I died," she stated.

"And George Kirk was alive to see his son become Captain of the Enterprise. Alexis, things are different here, it does not mean they are wrong." She looked down and bit her lip lightly.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"It would be illogical to do anything other than what you are doing." She nodded and stood up.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one who should be sorry, I have upset you." She shook her head.

"It's fine," she muttered. He walked up to her, placing his hands on her upper arms. She froze a little, but did not push him away. She figured it must have been the emotional transfer that happened with the meld that made her feel a little less awkward around him.

"I am sorry, I should not have told you," he said quietly.

"I'm glad you told me." He smiled lightly.

"I was glad to see you once again, even if it was in another timeline," he said, leaning down and kissing her forehead lightly. He then pulled away and walked out her office, leaving her alone to think.

* * *

Alexis sat in one of the lounges on deck five, her head resting on the bar and no drink in hand. She had attempted to drink a straight up vodka drink, but threw it up almost instantly. So after cleaning herself up and brushing her teeth, she opted for just sitting.

"Alexis, are you alright?" She turned her head and glanced at the younger Spock, who was standing next to her.

"No," she stated, turning her head back. There was a pause before he spoke.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked, sitting next to her. She lifted her head and let it rest on her hand.

"I had an interesting chat with you earlier." Spock raised an eyebrow, but soon realized she was talking about his other self.

"I noticed his strange behavior toward you upon arriving. Do you mind telling me what you talked about?" he asked. She nodded.

"You want to hear something that will absolutely blow your mind?" Spock tilted his head.

"I doubt you could possibly 'blow my mind', Alexis, since it is firmly placed in my skull." Alexis shook her head, wondering how she could've been married to him in another lifetime.

"It's a human expression, it means like… It means I'm going to say something that you're not going to believe and it's going to shock you," she explained.

"Why didn't you just say that?" She sighed and placed her head back down on the bar.

"Because saying 'blow your mind' is much shorter," she muttered. He seemed to ponder this for a moment before looking down at her.

"So, what is this statement that is going to 'blow my mind'?" he asked. She looked up at him and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, I was talking with your other self, and he was explaining how he knew me in the other universe." Spock raised an eyebrow.

"And how would that be?" he asked.

"We were together," she stated. A long silence followed as he tried to wrap his mind around it.

"As in, bond mates together?" he inquired.

"Uh… like married with kids together." He nodded.

"Fascinating."

"I know, you are the last person I thought I would marry," she said.

"Would I not be a suitable mate?" he asked. She paused.

"Um… I don't know about that, it's just. You know, I'm not even going to answer that." She placed her head back on the bar table

."Alexis, I have the feeling there is something else on your mind," Spock said.

"I'm a whore!" she cried into the table. At this, a shocked expression came across Spock's face. He wasn't exactly knowledgeable when it came to humans, but he was quite sure that most human women did not admit to being overly active in their sex lives. He cleared his throat and regained his composure.

"Alexis, I do not know you quite well, but I doubt you are... advertising yourself as such to the crew," he told her.

"I slept with Jim! Jesus Christ, I couldn't say no to the man. And it wasn't just once. Nope, it was many times, on many nights." Spock shifted a little, slightly uncomfortable with the way the conversation was heading.

"Sleeping with one person does not constitute as being... a whore." She gave a frustrated groan.

"I still did it. I'm no better than those other girls he's slept with." Her head shot up. "Oh my god, I'm Trish from engineering!"

"I seriously doubt that," Spock told her. There was a long pause before she ran a hand over her face.

"So… what is the most logical thing to do in this case?" she asked. He paused before tilting his head.

"The most logical thing would be to do what you think is right." She gave a sigh and slammed her head on the table, muttering a small 'ouch' before turning her head toward him.

"You're a horrible advice giver, just so you know."

* * *

In the mess hall, Alexis sat reading a new Starfleet report. She was about to write something when someone placed a tray in front of her, causing her to glance up.

"We meet again," she stated.

"You looked hungry. I was surprised to see you not eating with Jim." She looked around.

"Well, I think he and your other self are busy on the bridge," she replied. The older Spock shrugged.

"Either way, you should eat." She took a deep breath and looked down at the tray. She had been a bit hesitant about eating the past week, due to her stomach being uncomfortable. At first she thought it might have had to do with the other Spock being here, but it seemed to have been getting worse throughout the week. She sighed and pushed away her report and grabbed the fork.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Macaroni and cheese." She smiled widely and laughed.

"You do know me," she said, lifting the lid, but closed it again straight away.

"Alexis?" he asked. She said nothing as she stood up and ran out of the hall, narrowly missing a few people on her way to the bathroom. She made it just in time before she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She gave a few dry heaves before washing her face and walking out of the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" the older Spock asked. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on her stomach.

"I think I should see Leo," she told him, walking off to the lift. She was thankful Spock didn't follow her, since she still felt pretty sick in the lift. When she did make it to sickbay, she quickly grabbed the nearest trashcan and heaved once more. When she was done she noticed Leo was by her side.

"Lex, what the hell happened?" he asked. She shook her head.

"The lift was moving too fast, not to mention the horrible smell of cleaner reeking the place," she mumbled, putting the trashcan down.

"Let's just take some tests, then I can prescribe some medicine," he told her, leading her to a exam bed. She sat down and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm always nauseas, I'm swelling, and everything aches." She complained. Leo pulled out a scanner and began his tests. After a few minutes he sighed and put the scanner down, looking her in the eye.  
"What? Leo, what's wrong?" she asked.

"You're pregnant, Lex. That's what's wrong." She froze as she looked at him, then grabbed the scanner, looking over the results herself. She then sighed and fell back on the bed, closing her eyes and running a hand over her face.

"Damn," she muttered. She opened her eyes and saw Leo standing over her.

"Lex, who is the father?" he asked. She could pick up in his tone that he was about to scold her, like he usually did when she did something wrong. She sat up and glared at him.

"No clue," she told him, walking into her office. He sighed and followed her, closing the door on his way in. He wasn't going to let her avoid the question.

"Who is he?" he snapped. She grabbed a file and read it over.

"No one," she snapped. He paused and watched her drop the file on the table. He noticed she glanced at the picture on her desk and he gave a heavy sigh.

"It's Jim… isn't it?" When she said nothing he shook his head. "Good God, woman."

"He can't know," she told him, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" She walked over to him.

"Jay can not know I am pregnant, especially with his kid." Leo looked down at her, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Are you… going to get rid of it?" he asked. She bit her lip and turned away.

"I don't know."

"Damn it, Lex, I need to know so I can-"

"I don't want to give up my baby, Leo, but I don't know what to do." Leo pressed his lips together as he watched the woman in front of him stress out. She finally sat down and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry, Lex. Just try and calm down, being stressed isn't going to be good for the baby." She sighed and looked up at him.

"How far along am I?" she asked.

"About five weeks," he told her. She nodded.

"He can't know. No one can know," she stated. Leo gave her a disapproving look, but nodded.

"I don't know how long you can hide it." She shot him a look. "Fine, I won't tell anyone." She nodded.

"Thank you." He nodded and left her office, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She paused and looked down at her stomach, smiling softly.

"What am I going to do?" she asked. She rested her hand on her stomach, a few more tears running down her cheeks. She then went to her laptop and pressed a button.

"Connect me to Earth. I want to speak to Shawn Kohler."

* * *

She heard a beep from her door and gave a frustrated groan. She had only just finished puking up her dinner fifteen minutes ago and only got out of the shower five minutes ago. She quickly popped in a breath mint and opened the door.

"Jay." She breathed upon seeing him. He smirked and walked in, letting her close the door before pulling her close and pressing his lips onto hers. She was about to protest, but opening her mouth only gave Jim an opportunity. Their tongues began their battle for dominance before he won, grabbing hold of her thighs and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers through his hair. He took a step forward just as the ship jerked, causing him to fall on top of her.

"Fuck," she mumbled, pulling away.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded and he quickly stood up, jumping when an impact caused the light in her ceiling to blow up.

"We must be under attack." He nodded and ran out of the room, Alexis right behind him. Their stride never broke until one hit caused a beam to fall down next to them, and she fell into the wall.

"I need to get to the bridge," Jim muttered, running forward. Alexis ran after him, paying more attention to her surroundings. She was cut off from him for a moment by a beam falling in front of her, but stepped around it in time to see Jim in front of a computer.

"What the hell is going on?" he shouted. The sound of a sickening crack caused her to look up, watching as another beam began to fall away from the ceiling, right above Jim. She paused for a moment before rushing forward and pushing him out of the way. This caused her to roughly fall on the floor. A small pain to erupted in her lower abdomen, and then another pain to shot through her leg.

"Damn," she muttered once her brain registered the pain. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Jim, who was pulling her out of the debris.

"Jesus, A.J, are you alright?" he asked. She shook her head, trying not to cry out in pain.

"My… my leg, God damn," she muttered, grabbing onto his shoulder and digging her nails into his skin.

"Shit, come on, we need to get you to Sickbay." He picked her up. Before she could say anything to him, she passed out, going limp in his arms.

_

* * *

_

Title of the Chapter comes from the title of a Boys Like Girls song "Love Drunk." If you have not heard it you must immediately. It's just pure awesomeness!

_Reviews are appreciated!_

_Till next time my dears._


	10. The Perfect Mistake

_So, here we are again! This chapter was actually a lot shorter, originally, but I made it a bit longer, just for you guys._

_Who else is excited about the snow? I AM! I love the snow, it's awesome dude. I like pudding too, but that has nothing to do with the snow._

_Thanks for the people who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long. And thank you to all who added this story to their Alerts and Favorites list. It makes me smile._

_Thank you to Banana7Pancakes for being pure awesomeness and editing this for me. You rock dude! Also, thanks to Jeck for helping me out a bit. You are just… awesomeness in awesomeness. Idk._

_ALSO!! I'll post something at the end to remind you but…_

_My friend, Jeck, and I began writing another Star Trek story. It is a Kirk/OC romance, along with a bit of OC/OC. It's filled with lot's of drama, romance, and action. Well… there is more fluff than action, but we can't help it. I'll post a link at the bottom for you guys to check it out. Please do, it would make me very happy!_

_I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Reviews are appreciated!_

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek 2009 is owned by Gene Roddenberry, J.J Abrams and Paramount Pictures. I own Alexis, and any other characters that aren't familiar with Star Trek. I own parts of the plot, but not all of it. Don't steal! Or my band teacher will be very angry. I don't know why, he just will be.**_

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she registered was Leo's face. She blinked a few times before trying to sit up, only to be pushed down by Leo.

"I don't think so, you took a really bad fall. Do you know how long it took me to fix your leg?" he snapped. She gave a small groan and rested her hand on her stomach. After a second her eyes went wide and she sat up.

"Leo, what about-"

"It's okay, the… parasite-"

"Leo!" she scolded. He rolled his eyes.

"It's fine… it wasn't hurt too badly. If you do want to keep it, though, I wouldn't suggest doing anything that would stress you out. It would not be good for it." She nodded and sat up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We were attacked by Romulans, not anything new. I swear that Jim is just a magnet for trouble, Jesus. Anyway, we sustained a lot of damage to the ship. So much so that Jim needs to take us back to earth," he told her. She nodded and looked down, glancing at the wrap around her leg.

"Can I walk?" she asked. He nodded and helped her down off the bed.

"I am serious about the parasite, Lex. You can't be stressed or you will lose it."

"Leo, it's not a parasite, it's a child. For the love of God," she muttered. Unfortunately, she did not realize Commander Spock had walked over to them and heard the last part.

"Am I to assume you are pregnant?" he asked. She gave a frustrated sigh and glared at him.

"None of your business," she snapped. He raised his eyebrows at her sudden demeanor. McCoy simply rolled his eyes.

"She's not pregnant, she's just got a parasite in her." Alexis shot him a look, which Spock obviously missed.

"Then shouldn't you take it out of her, Doctor?" he asked.

"Well… I could, but she prefers to keep it," Leo replied. Alexis sighed and leaned against the bed.

"Why on earth would she wish to do that?" McCoy shrugged.

"I don't know. A lot of women do. They dress them up and give them names. Are you going to call yours Jay-Jay?" Alexis smacked his shoulder and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I hate you," she muttered.

"So you are pregnant," Spock stated. She ran a hand over her face and looked up at him.

"Yes, I am, but you can not tell anyone," she whispered.

"Why not? I thought all women rejoice in having children."

"Some of them, but… Look, Spock, I just want to keep it to myself. I especially do not want J.T to find out." Spock raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing about it as he nodded.

"Very well." She nodded.

"Thank you. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do," she said, walking off to a patient. Spock soon left after that and Leo wasn't foolish enough to bother her while she was working. After two hours, McCoy ordered her to her quarters, much to her displeasure.

"I can still work!" she protested.

"For the love of God, Lex. Just go lay down and stop your bitching, woman," he snapped. She gave a frustrated huff and walked out of sickbay toward the lift. She crossed her arms as she waited for the lift to reach her level. The doors opened and she froze as she saw the scene in front of her. A petite red head was leaning against the wall, a small smirk plastered on her lips.

"Jim, what exactly are your intentions?" she whispered. Alexis looked to the man in front of her, who was moving closer than needed. Her breath stopped as she realized that it was Jim Kirk, who was moving toward her.

"Come to my room and we'll figure that out," he whispered huskily. She couldn't hear anymore. Alexis hit a random button on the lift and fell back into a wall, closing her eyes as the scene replayed in front of could he do that to her? She gave him everything, and he just threw her aside when she was not available. She really had turned into one of his conquests. After years of swearing she was going to be different, after promising herself that she was going to resist his 'Kirk Charm', she found herself becoming a bigger hypocrite than she bargained was a sudden pain in her lower abdomen and she cringed, placing a hand there. The pain came again, this time causing her to fall to the ground.

"No…" she whispered, leaning against the wall and pulling her knees closer. The pain came again and she gave a slight gasp of pain. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she cursed James Kirk. The doors opened and she was faced with Spock once more. He glanced down and then kneeled in front of her.

"Alexis, are you alright?" he asked. She shook her head and closed her eyes, feeling that would stop the young commander from seeing her cry.

"I… need to… Damn, go to sickbay," she said in between gasps. He pressed a button on the lift and then turned back to her.

"Is it your… parasite?" he asked. She nodded and flinched as another sharp pain entered her abdomen. After a moment she felt herself being picked up from the floor, and realized that Spock was carrying her into sickbay.

"What the hell do you want… Lex?" She heard Leo say.

"Leo… the baby," she breathed. Spock set her down on the bed and took a step back.

"Doctor… I must-"

"Yeah, whatever. You've been in my sickbay longer than needed," Leo snapped, scanning over her. Spock gave a nod and left, leaving Alexis and Leo alone.

"Is it okay? Is the baby okay?" she asked.

"I don't know. Just hold on, Lex. I'll do the best I can."

* * *

It had been at least a week since the Romulan attack, and James Kirk was still trying to clean up the mess. They were now only a few days away from Earth. He was planning on taking some shore leave while he left Scotty to baby his ship.

"Damn, this is taking forever," he mumbled, ignoring a few requests coming to him from Starfleet. He figured they were just some new cadets who wanted to get on the Enterprise. Before he could go through anything else, his door beeped, signaling someone was there.

"Come in," he said, not looking up from his paperwork. When he did look up, he frowned and stood up.

"Captain," she stated, her hands behind her back in a formal matter.

"A.J, you alright?" he asked. She was deathly pale and had circles under her eyes, making her seem almost dead. What really made him worry was her eyes, which seemed devoid of all emotion.

"Captain Kirk, I came to see if you had read my request," she told him, causing his eyebrows to furrow.

"Oh… um, no. Why?" She sighed and looked down.

"I'm transferring." This caused a look of confusion to come onto the captain's face as he watched her.

"What are you talking about? I thought you wanted to serve on the Enterprise." She nodded.

"I did, but things have changed," she stated. He sighed and walked up to her, letting his hands cup her face, only to have her flinch and take a few steps back.

"A.J, what's wrong?" She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I simply wish to work at the Starfleet Academy Laboratory," she answered. He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her toward him.

"There's more to it than that. What's going on?" She pressed her lips together and kept her gaze on the floor.

"Damn, A.J, don't do this to me. We were…" He trailed off when she pushed away from him.

"There is no 'we'," she hissed, her hormones getting the best of her. She was tired. Tired of all the drama he was putting her through. She wanted out, and now.

"What are you-"

"I saw you with another women, Jay. Don't bullshit me into thinking that you weren't with her. I can't believe I let myself think that you would act differently to me because I was your friend. I was wrong, wasn't I?" she snapped. He sighed.

"A.J, I'm sorry," he whispered. She shook her head.

"I want to transfer, and I am going to transfer," she stated firmly.

"You're just running away, again! Come on, A,J, this isn't fair." She rolled her eyes.

"Look, Jay, I can't do this anymore. I was foolish to think that you would change for me. I need to learn how to live without you, for once in my life. I need to keep myself away from you. I think that's what's holding me back." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm holding you back? Are you kidding me? You are so full of it!" he hissed. She took on her formal position again and bowed her head slightly.

"Forgive me, Sir, but I think I should be leaving. Since I probably won't be seeing you when we land on earth, I would like to say that it has been an honor serving with you and your crew." She paused as she looked at him, and then turned around. Before she could go any further, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, crashing his lips onto hers. The butterflies exploded in her stomach, and it took all her effort to pull away and just hug him.

"A.J, don't do this," he whispered. She sighed and buried her face in his shoulder, taking in his scent one last time. She savored the contradictory spicy/sweet smell that he seemed to hold. She finally pulled away and let her fingers caress his cheek.

"I need to do this, J.T. I need to try and live on my own. I don't want to get hurt again," she whispered.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know… I know," she replied, pulling away. She paused a moment and gave him a warm smile.

"Your dad really would be proud of you, J.T. I just know it."

"Thanks A.J. That means a lot coming from you." She nodded and turned around, leaving his office and returning to her office, perhaps for the last time.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Lex?" Leo asked. She nodded and glanced around the flat that the laboratory had assigned to her. Usually they would tell her to stay in the dorms, but due to her 'condition', they allowed her to live in a fairly spacious flat.

"Yeah, I mean, it isn't as exciting as before, but it will be home," she answered. Leo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's going to be hard not to tell Jim. He's a bit upset about it," he told her.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll get over it. I hear that there are a few cadets that are just dying to get in bed with him," she muttered. Leo sighed but said nothing to dismiss her statement. She walked over to the couch and sat down, crossing her legs and looking back at him.

"You gonna be okay, Lex?" She smiled and nodded. Her hand went to her stomach and her fingers began to trace a small circle on her stomach.

"Yeah, eventually," she replied. He sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now remember, you need to be careful. If your body is under too much stress you're going to-"

"I know Leo, don't worry. I'll be fine. Shawn and his wife are moving near here to help me out. Plus there is Edith and Darren, too." He smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Good luck, Lex." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Leo. Be safe up there," she whispered. He chuckled and nodded.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Three and a half years later

"Captain, we're coming up on the place where we detected the distress signal," Sulu told him. Kirk gave a nod and looked at Chekov, who had a confused expression on his face.

"What is it, Chekov?" he asked.

"It appears zat zere is a few warp trails around here. One of zem seems to be ov Starfleet regulation, zee other two appear to be Klingon," he answered.

"Sir, the distress signal is coming from a small colony on the planet. A few hours ago there were 219 people on the colony, now there are only 74," Uhura stated. Jim raised an eyebrow and walked over to Chekov.

"Do you think it was answered?" he asked. Chekov paused for a minute, pressing a few buttons before looking at him.

"It is possible. Zough, I zink zat zere vas a struggle zat might 'ave taken place between zee Klingons and zee Starfleet vessel," Chekov told him.

"What makes you come to that conclusion?" Spock asked.

"Well… zere are some bits and pieces ov debris… I can only assume zey began firing." Kirks eyebrows furrowed.

"Why on earth would they attack a Starfleet vessel? Especially if they were answering a distress call."

"Perhaps zey vere zee ones who vere originally disturbing zee planet." Kirk nodded.

"Captain, the people on the planet are still requesting help," Uhura told him. Kirk nodded and turned toward her.

"Inform sickbay that we are going to get some refugees," he replied. As soon as the words left his mouth the ship was hit with something, causing Jim to stumble.

"Captain, a Klingon ship iz attacking us!" Chekov shouted.

"Sulu, attack them back. Phasers, torpedoes, anything," Kirk commanded.

"Shields at seventy percent," Spock called. Another hit to the Enterprise caused a woman to fall onto the floor.

"Bones! We need some help!" Jim shouted.

"I'm a bit busy, Jim. Damn, I'm a doctor, not a magician!" he snapped.

"Shields at fifty five percent and dropping, Captain," Spock shouted.

"Sulu, keep firing!" Kirk shouted.

"Sir, we lost power to the weapons, I can no longer access them," Sulu replied.

"Fine, get us out of here!"  
Just as Sulu was about to reply, another hit jerked them all forward. Jim barely held onto his seat, but saw Uhura fall back. Spock jumped up to assist her as best he could.

"Captain, our shields are at thirty six percent!" an ensign shouted. Before Jim could give another order something began beeping, and Chekov sat up a bit straighter.

"Sir, another vessel iz approaching!" he shouted.

"Another Klingon ship?" he asked. Chekov shook his head.

"No… Starfleet, sir," he replied.

"On screen."

Chekov complied, and the bridge watched as a ship, not much smaller than the Enterprise, came into view. They immediately began firing on the ship, hitting a few weak points and sending the ship running. After a few moments a lieutenant spoke up.

"Sir, we're being hailed," she told him.

"On screen," he commanded. The moment he did he was met with a young man, maybe a year or so older than himself, looking back at him. His dark grey eyes met Jim's piercing blue.  
"This is Captain James T. Kirk, of the U.S.S. Enterprise…"

"Hello, Captain. This is Captain John C. Anderton, of the U.S.S. Bethune. You looked like you could use some help, Captain Kirk." Jim smiled as he shrugged.

"What can I say, they had the element of surprise." Both captains laughed. "What brings you in this part of the galaxy, Captain?" Kirk asked.

"This is a Medical ship. We heard the distress signal and went after it. I'll have my commander forward the report to you. In the meantime… it looks like you could use some help." Kirk nodded.

"Of course, how shall we proceeded?" he asked.

"Send over some of your wounded, and I'll send over a few of my own doctors. My CMO will take wonderful care of your crewmen." Jim nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," he answered.

"Perhaps afterwards our main crew can meet, and we can proceed with how to get you all back to the closest Starfleet base."

"Very well. We'll meet at your ship 1800 hours?" Jim asked.

"Will do, Captain. Anderton out," he said, before the screen went blank. Kirk turned around just in time for Uhura to stand up.

"You alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine…" she mumbled.

"Sir, permission to escort Lieutenant Uhura to sickbay?" Spock asked. Jim nodded.

"Go ahead, but be ready to transport to the other ship around 1730 hours." Spock nodded.

"Of course, Captain."

* * *

"Come on, Alexis… you need to go to the meeting," Nancy told her.

"I'm busy. Not only do I have our wounded, but now I have the Enterprise's wounded to worry about," she snapped, finishing up with one patient and moving to another.

"Look, we both know that you are not that busy. The whole ship's is practically filled with doctors. Just because you're CMO doesn't mean you're doing the whole thing on your own," Nancy argued. Alexis glared at her friend.

"I'm sending you, because I'm CMO and I can do that." Alexis snapped.

"And you don't want to face your baby's daddy. Not that I blame you. He still has no idea about Mikey?" she asked. Alexis sighed.

"No, he doesn't. And I want to keep it that way."

"Alexis, if you don't go, people are going to be suspicious, and he might even find out," Nancy replied. Alexis slammed down her tricorder on a side table.

"Fine, I'll go, you happy now?" she snapped, walking out of sickbay. She entered the lift and hit the transporter room button. In that time she tried as best as she could to fix her uniform, but it was useless. She had accumulated too much body fat in certain places to make it look fitting. She tried as best as she could to work out, but she tended to get side tracked. She had exchanged her sick pack for a few stretch marks (though they seemed to be fading gradually, thanks to a few good creams). After a year or two of diet, and keeping up with her baby, she had finallygotten rid of her stomach and now had a decently flat lower abdomen.

"Alexis, there you are!" she heard a voice call. She looked up and noticed that the doors had opened, and the Chief of Engineering had walked in.

"Hello, Allan, you going to the meeting?" she asked, trying to remain polite. He nodded and stood next to her on the lift.

"Yeah, though I am kind of excited. I'm going to meet Montgomery Scott! Man, I couldn't be more excited." She laughed and shook her head.

"You might not want to get too excited. He's probably mad at Kirk for taking him away from his ship when she is 'wounded'." This caused the chief engineer to laugh and shake his head.

"He really gets into his machines, doesn't he?" She nodded.

"You have no idea." There was another pause between them as they continued to ride the lift.

"So, how come you left the enterprise?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. You usually talk about great things when you talk about the Enterprise. I just want to know why you left." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"It's a long story." He looked as though he wanted to say something, but dropped it when the doors opened.

"There you two are; we were wondering when you were going to get here," Captain Anderton said. Alexis glanced over at the commander and smiled, before turning back to the captain.

"Sorry, sir, there was a lot of work in sickbay," she answered. He looked over at the chief engineer, who looked a bit sheepish.

"And you, Mr. Parker…" Allan looked a bit sheepish and shuffled his weight.

"I have no excuse, sir," he muttered.

"Do you wish to indulge what you were doing?" the captain asked.

"Um… it was sort of- well, you see sir." He paused. "No, sir, it wasn't important." Captain Anderton raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I'll let it slip this time, but please, keep your fraternizing with the female crew to a minimum and on your own time." Allan blushed a deep red and nodded.

"Yes sir." Anderton nodded and looked forward.

"They should be ready soon. We are meeting Starfleet legends after all," he said.

"This shouldn't be anything new for you, Doctor?" the communications officer asked. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"I went to school with all of them, of course it's nothing new. Believe it or not, they are all pretty normal," she stated. "Well, maybe not normal," she muttered to herself.

"Sir, the crew is ready to beam aboard."

"Beam them aboard," the captain replied. Upon hearing this, Alexis stepped to the side so she was slightly hidden by Allan, causing him to furrow his eyebrows.

"Doctor, are you alright?" he asked. She looked up at him and turned bright red.

"Oh… um, yeah," she mumbled.  
He looked at her for a moment longer before giving a shrug and looking forward. Alexis stayed where she was as she felt her stomach overflow with nerves. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down as she heard the familiar sound of transporting. She took a deep breath, her eyes glued to the floor. There was a pause before she heard his voice.

"Captain Anderton, I assume?" he asked. Alexis could only imagine the look of adoration on John's face.

"Yes, Captain Kirk, of course! And your crew as well!" Alexis resisted an eye roll. She didn't remember the Enterprise crew being this popular when she was on board.

"Yes, this is my crew. My first in command, Commander Spock." She could feel Spock's eyes travel over the group, and she cursed herself for cutting her hair to her shoulders. She now had nothing to hide under, and though she knew that she looked different, it wouldn't fool them for long.

"Pleasure to meet you," Spock said, his voice as cold as ever.

"Same here," Anderton replied.

"Then there is Lieutenant Uhura, Lieutenant Commander Scott." Alexis could practically see Allan's face light up. "And my CMO, Doctor McCoy," Kirk introduced. Anderton smiled and pointed out members of his immediate crew.

"This is Commander Pike, my own first in command," Anderton stated.

"Pike?" Scotty asked.

"Tyler Pike, sir, I'm Admiral Pikes nephew." Kirk smiled.

"I've never met any of Pike's family, it's a pleasure!" Jim said. Tyler nodded curtly and smiled.

"Thank you, sir, he spoke very highly of you." Kirk said nothing else as he looked at Anderton.

"My own communications officer, Julia Alexander." She smiled as Kirk took her hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said. This earned a few confused looks from the Bethune crew, and eye rolls from the Enterprise crew.

"Oh, um, thank you, sir, but I am happily married." He frowned but smirked.

"All the pretty ones are," he muttered. Before anyone could say anything else, Captain Anderton moved on.

"This is our chief of engineering, Lieutenant Commander Parker." Allan shook hands with the captain and Alexis took a deep breath, finally looking up. Upon doing so, she met eyes with Leo, who raised an eyebrow.

"And lastly, our CMO, Doctor Kohler," Anderton stated. Kirk froze as he looked at her, their eyes meeting for a long moment.

"A.J…" He breathed. She paused.

"Captain, it's good to see you again." He stared at her, and she looked down in embarrassment. Captain Anderton continued to watch the exchange before Tyler spoke up.

"Sir, perhaps we should move onto dinner?" Captain Anderton nodded.

"Of course! This way, if you will." This broke Jim out of his daze. He gave another look at Alexis before walking off. Spock began to walk out, and sent a small nod her way, which she returned with a smile. Uhura didn't say anything as she left, but Scotty and Leo stopped in front of her.

"Well, long time no see…" Leo started.

"Yeah, what's with not calling us, Allie? Too busy on this fancy ship of yours?" he asked. Alexis laughed and let Scotty pull her into a hug.

"Sorry, Monty, I've been busy." Leo smirked.

"How is that parasite?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Parasite? Are you sick?" Scotty asked. She laughed.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you sometime." He shrugged. It was then that she noticed Allan standing behind Scotty, looking at him with a sort of admiration. She smiled and took a hold of his sleeve, pulling him next to him.

"Monty, this is Allan. He's our engineer." Scotty smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Mr. Scott, I must say, you are the reason I took engineering in the academy." Scotty seemed to beam with pride.

"Really? Well I'm flattered," he said.

"Well, I was wondering how-"

"Now, I don't talk about work before dinner, but you can sit by me and we'll talk there," Scotty said, leading Allan out of the room. Alexis laughed and realized it was just her and Leo in the room. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You look good, Leo. You married yet?" she asked. He laughed.

"Shit no, the last thing I need is another woman sucking the life out of me." Alexis let out a laugh and he smiled. "How about you, you doing alright?" he asked. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, I was doing fine until I was assigned on this ship. I was supposed to only have a temporary assignment, but the original CMO died and I was appointed. So I'm staying on for a few more months, then I'm going to return back to the lab." He nodded.

"And how's the rugrat?" Leo asked. She smiled upon thinking of her son.

"He's fine, I usually talk to him everyday. He looked just like Jay though. Sometimes it's difficult." Leo smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"You're doing good, Lex. You really are." She smiled and nodded.

"I guess we better head to the mess hall; they might get worried about us." She laughed as they walked out of the transporter room. She paused when she realized someone was waiting for her.

"Lex?" She looked back at him.

"You go ahead, I just want to check on a few patients before I go," she told him. He furrowed his eyebrows but went on, leaving her alone in the hallway. She walked down the hall to another lift and waited for him to enter. As soon as he did, she hit a button and the lift started.

"You alright?" he asked. She looked up at him and gave a faint smile.

"I'm fine, Tyler, you don't have to worry about me so much."

"I know that seeing him is difficult. He reminds you of Michael." She sighed and shook her head.

"No, Michael reminds me of him." Tyler chuckled.

"Either way. It's difficult for you, you told me so." She laughed and lightly shoved him.

"Why haven't we gone out yet?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm roguishly handsome, light brown hair, blue grey eyes... I don't know how you can resist me." She laughed.

"It's all coming back to me now, it was your arrogant personality that put me off," she muttered.

"I thought that's what you like?" She sighed and shook her head.

"Not now, Tyler… it's too soon," she told him. He nodded and looked ahead.

"I'll wait." She smiled and took hold of his hand.

"You're a great guy." He smiled down at her before the doors opened and they were forced to break apart and join the rest of crew.

_

* * *

_

Title of the chapter, "The Perfect Mistake" by Cartel. It's off their new Album, Cycles. It's pretty decent. I like their older stuff better though.

_Again, Reviews are nice, leave a few._

_Check out my new Star Trek story. I promise it will be worth it! It has Kirk, and me ranting, what could be better?_

_Just remember to remove the spaces! If you don't want to do that, I have the story in my favorites list._

_http:// www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5721119/1/ Beyond _ the _ Sun _


	11. Tattoo

_I know it's been a while since I've posted and I apologize for that._

_I was going to wait for my Beta to send what I gave her, but I thought this was a good chapter to post. Sorry it's so short._

_I want to thank everyone for reviewing and adding this to their favorite and Alerts list._

_I also want to plug in my story that I'm writing with my friend. It really is a good story, and at the very least you can see how I act with my friends in our rants. It's longer, and has much more drama in it. I suggest you read it at once. It's called "Beyond the Sun" and there is a link to my page where the story is. Please, read… I would appreciate it._

_I was also thinking about writing a Spock/OC story, since I'm not a huge fan of Uhura. The thing is, I'm not sure if I should write a whole new story with a new OC, or take Alexis and put her in the other universe, where she was with Spock. (There was a reference to it in an earlier chapter). I could use some suggestions if you guys wanted one. It might take a while (Since I'm currently working on the story with my friend, and my own guilty pleasure story), but if I got enough support, I would give it a shot._

_Anyway, I'd like to thank my Beta, Banana7Pancakes for editing this, she's just totally awesome. I'd also like to thank my best friend Jeck, who supported me, and pointed out a few parts that would have my readers say "Wait… WTF?" I appreciate it._

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek 2009 is owned by Gene Roddenberry, J.J Abrams and Paramount Pictures. I only own the OC's and some of the plot. Please don't steal.**_

* * *

"So, wait… how did you do it?" she asked, looking down at the diagram. They sat at a table, where there was a 3d diagram hovering a centimeter off the table.

"I wonder why they won't let us have one of these on the Enterprise," McCoy muttered.

"Probably because this is a medical ship," she told him. McCoy paused for a moment before nodding.

"That would make sense. That would also explain why your sickbay is two levels." She laughed and shrugged.

"So, anyway, the patient had a muscle tear, here," she said, moving forward with a pen, marking the 3D diagram.

"Yes, I went in with a regenerator and fixed it up in a matter of minutes. It was pretty easy." She nodded and typed something in.

"See, I did that, but that caused another tear, pretty close to the original. I eventually stopped that, but I'd like to avoid it," she said. Before Leo could answer the doors opened and Jim walked in with Spock following him.

"Bones, there you are. We were wondering where you ran off to," Jim said. Bones rolled his eyes.

"I told you I was heading to the sickbay. It's not my fault you don't listen to me," Bones muttered, causing them to go start on their little 'lover's quarrels'. Alexis sighed and waited for them to end their argument. Spock walked over to her, and gave a small nod.

"Alexis, I did not tell you before, but it is nice to see you," he said. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"Same here, Spock." He paused.

"And your... illness?" She paused for a moment before realizing what he was talking about. She rolled her eyes.

"He's fine, thank you very much," she muttered. Spock nodded and said nothing else. Leo finally sighed and looked back at Alexis. Jim and Spock walked over so they were opposite her, looking down at the diagram.

"So, what was the question?" She sighed and repeated her question.

"I don't understand. He should've been fine, but the other one just caused so much trouble," she muttered. Leo looked at the diagram.

"I suppose by repairing the first one you opened the second one more. You know, the pulling of the muscles and all." Alexis crossed her arms and leaned forward, looking at a few things on the diagram. There was a pause as she began reading over something. When she looked up, she saw Jim's intense stare on her, or at least a certain part of her. She blushed madly and sat back, zipping up her uniform as best as she could.

"Oh, for the love of god, Jim…" Leo muttered, seeing the exchange. Jim shrugged, but said nothing. Alexis gave a small cough and began typing something on the diagram, closing it down.

"Thank you, Leo, you really helped out a lot," she told him. Leo nodded.

"Sure, no problem," he replied.. There was a silence before she spoke once more.

"I should get going. I'll see you guys later," she said, walking out of sickbay and to the lift. Just as she was about to enter, Jim walked in next to her. She took a deep breath but didn't say anything. He reached over and hit the stop button, halting the lift.

"So, are we just going to ignore each other?" he asked. She kept her gaze forward, but said nothing else. "A.J, come on…"

"I have nothing to say," she stated. He frowned.

"What's going on? Why are you acting like this." She shot a glare at him.

"I'm acting the way a woman acts when she's been betrayed by her best friend," she hissed, hitting the go button.

"This is ridiculous, I thought we were over this!" She rolled her eyes.

"Please, we just never talked about it." The doors opened and she walked down the hallway. He followed and grabbed her arm.

"Then let's talk about it. What was so wrong with me doing what I did?" he asked.

"Are you serious? How about the fact that we were together and you slept with some random chick?!"

"We were never officially together. So technically, I wasn't in the wrong." She scoffed and continued walking, making it to her quarters and opening the door. Jim was able to slip in just before the doors closed and he locked it.

"Get out!" she snapped, trying to push him out, but it was pointless since he was much stronger than her.

"No! If you wanted a relationship, A.J, you should have said something. How was I supposed to know?" She smacked his chest.

"You know how I am! What the hell would make you think that I would've just wanted to have sex with you and nothing more?"

"Maybe I thought it was a friends with benefits thing!" he defended.

"Get out! I want you to leave!" she snapped. He paused for a minute before groaning in defeat.

"Fuck it," he hissed. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her up to him, his lips meeting her. Fire erupted in her veins as she felt his lips move passionately against hers. She then pulled away and smacked him across the face. He simply rubbed his cheek as she took a step back and glared at him. She went to say something, but couldn't find the words. She seemed to be struggling internally with herself, but he couldn't quite tell which side was winning.

Finally, she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself against him and pressing her lips firmly against his. He paused for a minute, but began to enjoy her lips moving rhythmically against his. He took a few steps forward and they both fell on her couch.

She tilted her head to the side so he could get a better angle to kiss her, and helped him find the zipper to her dress. Soon she felt the cool air of the room against her skin, and shivered as his warm hands traveled down her body. She lifted her hips to his and he let out a deep moan, causing her to smile. When he pulled away to plant tender kiss on her neck she attempted to catch her breath.

"I hate you," she hissed, moaning when he hit a sweet spot.

"I hate you, too," he replied in her neck, and proceeded to take his shirt off.

* * *

"You did what?" Nancy asked. Alexis sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I, um… had… fun?" she said, making it sound more like a question.

"Alexis, I love you, but honestly, you are such a slut." Alexis looked offended.

"I am not!" Nancy nodded.

"Oh, yes you are. Come on, you just slept with a guy you swore you were going to avoid." Alexis sat down on a medical bed and gave a heavy sigh.

"I can't help it! I love him! Jesus, I've loved the man since I was a teenager. How do I just… forget that?" she asked. Nancy sighed and sat down next to her.

"I don't know, Alexis, but you need to stop doing this. You need to tell him the truth-"

"I am not telling him about Michael."

"Okay, don't tell him about Michael, but you need to tell him that you can't keep doing what you've been doing with him. It's not good for your health." Alexis sighed.

"What am I going to do? I'm tired of being alone and taking care of my son by myself. I want to be happy, Nancy." Nancy shrugged.

"You always have Tyler." Alexis furrowed her eyebrows.

"Tyler?" she asked. Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Please, the man has been in love with you since you stepped on board, you've just been too caught up in yourself to notice." Alexis paused as she thought it over. She then looked at Nancy.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Jay. I'll be back later," she said, walking off. She hadn't gone far before she ran into Tyler.

"Alexis, how are you?" he asked, smiling widely at her. Alexis remembered Nancy's words as she looked at him. She recognized the familiar warmth in his eyes that she knew was in her eyes whenever she looked at Jim.

"I'm… alright, and you?" He nodded.

"Fine, I was just about to come and ask if you wanted to join me and a few others for dinner." She smiled.

"That sounds great." He smiled.

"Good… good." There was a pause and she raised an eyebrow.

"Is there, um, something else you wanted to talk about?" He nodded.

"I was wondering… if perhaps you and I could have dinner." She froze and pressed her lips together.

"Like… alone?" she inquired. He nodded.

"Preferably." She sighed and took a hold of his hand. After a moment she spoke.

"I would love too, but… not right now," she told him. His face fell slightly.

"Okay?" he replied, and she knew she needed to explain more.

"I just… I want a couple of months to get myself together. Is that okay?" she asked. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her cheek.

"That would be perfect."

* * *

"Jay, can I talk to you?" she asked, standing outside his quarters. The door opened and she walked in, noticing that he was still working at his desk.

"Can I help you?" he asked, a little harsher than necessary.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"No, nothing. Except for the fact that you're a hypocrite," he snapped. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she muttered.

"So, you don't recall getting cozy with the guy in the hallway, about two hours after you and I had sex," he hissed. "And pretty good sex too, if I might add."

"Jay, please… let me explain."

"Why? Why should I give you the right to explain? You didn't give me the right." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, that was different."

"Why? Because it was me who did something wrong?" he asked.

"Because that's expected of you!" He rolled his eyes.

"I don't get you, A.J. One minute you say you're in love with me, the next you're all up close and personal with another man."

"Oh come on, Jay, it so didn't happen like that."

"Damn it, A.J, if you are going to be a whore, at least own up to it!" Her eyes widened.

"Me? A whore? You're one to talk!"

"I don't have sex with a girl and then an hour after that go after another." She scoffed.

"Bullshit you don't, stop being so full of yourself!" she shouted. "You have no right to yell at me for something you do repeatedly. And honestly, you have no claim to me, if you really wanted me to not sleep with anyone else you should've told me you wanted a relationship."

"I-"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. You don't commit. You can't. Probably because you're afraid to be left, like your mother was with your father. You know what? Get over your damn daddy issues and grow up." He threw a glass into the wall and it shattered.

"Then maybe you should stop trying to avoid your problems. I guess we can thank your grandfather for that, always solving your problems for you. Ever since he died you've been too absorbed in your own self-pity to learn how to do things by yourself. Maybe you should grow up too." She stepped forward and punched him across the jaw, stunning him for a moment. There was a silence between them before she spoke.

"You are such an ass, James," she hissed. He sighed.

"You know what, I think we should just leave this alone, Alexis." She paused and looked him in the eye.

"Maybe that's for the best," she muttered. They were silent once more. She looked down at the floor and let a few tears fall to the ground. She didn't want this to happen, she just wanted them to be friends. Of course she still loved him, but she was too stubborn to try and work anything out.

"I should get going. Have a nice life, James," she muttered. He paused and nodded.

"The same to you, Alexis." She smiled weakly and walked out of the room, leaving James Kirk alone in his quarters with nothing but the few shards of glass reminding him of his last encounter with Alexis Kohler.

* * *

She gave a light laugh at something Monty said and she shook her head. Leo was by her side as well, carrying her bag as they walked down the flight of stairs in front of the academy. The crews of the Enterprise and Bethune had convened to talk about the last mission, and were now dismissed for shore leave. Of course, Alexis was intending to head back to the laboratory, and wasn't intending on heading back to space anytime soon. As soon as the group got to the base of the stairs, a voice called out.

"Mommy!" Alexis looked forward and immediately smiled. She kneeled down and scooped up a three-year-old running toward her. She looked up to Isobel, who was holding her own child and kissing Sulu on the lips. She decided to leave them alone and turned back to her son.

"Hey, Mikey, how are you doing?" she asked, kissing his forehead. Leo glanced over at the small boy in her arms and smiled. He was an exact replica of Jim, from the sandy blonde hair, to his bright blue eyes. This kid was a Kirk, no doubt about it. He laughed as the young boy began to tell his mother a story, which he was sure she didn't understand. His dialogue was a bit to primitive to understand, but he could pick up a few things.

"Really? Sounds like you had fun," she told him, kissing his forehead again.

"Is this your little parasite, Allie?" Scotty asked. Alexis laughed and nodded.

"Yes, this is my son Mi-"

"Mommy, I wanna say my name." he muttered quietly. She laughed and nodded.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Michael George Kohler," he said confidently. The group laughed.

"This is Michael, or Mikey for short," Alexis told them.

"Hello, Mikey, I'm Scotty, and this is Spock…" Scotty said. Mikey looked up at Spock, then buried his face in Alexis's hair.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"He's mad, momma." She laughed and shook her head.

"I assure you, I am not aggravated in any way, shape, or form. I am functioning quite normally today," Spock told him. Mikey looked a little confused but said nothing.

"Spock, he's three, he doesn't understand half of what you're saying," Leo said. Spock's eyebrows furrowed.

"That is unacceptable. By the age of three I was quite articulate. And had a very broad vocabulary," Spock stated. Alexis rolled her eyes and switched her son to the other hip.

"And this is Leo. He's a good friend of mine." Leo smiled.

"Hello," Leo said. Mikey smiled.

"Hi," he replied. "Mommy, can I go say hi to uncle Sulu?" he asked. Alexis nodded.

"Yes, but only for a minute, I think he wants to talk to aunt Isobel alone," she told him, setting him down on the ground. He quickly ran off, leaving the group alone.

"He's a cute kid, lass," Scotty said. Spock gave a nod.

"He looks like a healthy three year old boy, by human standards," Spock stated. Alexis furrowed her eyebrows but soon laughed, deciding to take that as a compliment.

"Um, thanks Spock." Scotty shook his head.

"Well, excuse me, but I have my own lass to attend to." Scotty smiled.

"The Enterprise?" Spock asked.

"No. Beatrice," Scotty replied, leaving the group. Spock raised an eyebrow, then turned to Leo and Alexis.

"I have my own duties to attend to. Excuse me," Spock said, turning around and walking off. Alexis shook her head and looked back over to her son, who was talking to Hikaru.

"He looks just like Jim," Leo muttered. She sighed and nodded.

"I know. The kid looks nothing like- Michael, get away from the fountain!" she shouted. Michael looked back at her.

"Mom, I wasn't-"

"Get over here, right now!" she shouted. He sighed and began to run over. Leo laughed.

"Definitely Jim." She shook her head, and looked down at her son when he stopped in front of her.

"Mom, I was just trying to see the fishies," he said, pouting slightly.

"Mikey, I saw you drop the stick before you ran over. You know you're not allowed to try and 'catch' the fish." He looked to the ground sheepishly.

"I just wanted a pet fish," he muttered. She sighed and picked him up.

"Alright, we're going home," she told him. She looked back to Leo. "Hopefully I will see you before you leave. If not, I'll keep in touch." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you around, Lex. Bye, Michael." Michael waved as they turned around and left. Leo gave a small chuckle as he saw Michael begin to talk to his mother, words spitting out of his mouth a million miles per minute. He looked over when he felt someone stand next to him, and sighed.

"So, is that her… um, nephew?" Jim asked. Leo looked at him, not wanting to lie or anything. He gave a shrug.

"I think it's her son," he replied. Jim took a deep breath and watched as the little boy wiggled out of his mothers arms so he could walk next to her.

"Do you know who the dad is?" Leo shook his head.

"She won't tell me," he answered. Jim nodded and there was a long silence between them.

"Is she happy?" he asked.

"Who?" Jim rolled his eyes.

"Alexis. Is Alexis happy?" he asked. Leo paused as he stared at him, causing Jim to raise an eyebrow. "Bones, you're scaring me."

"Sorry, I just... I've never heard you call her Alexis."

"Well?" Leo ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I think so." Jim nodded.

"Then I'm happy."

_

* * *

_

The title of the song 'Tattoo' is a song by Jordan Sparks. Since the chapter is about moving on and trying to let go, I thought it was appropriate.

_Please Review and let me know about the Spock thing._

_Also, check out my other story. I promise it will be worth it, eventually. It kinda starts out slow, but it's get's awesome. I swear!_

_Again, So sorry it's short, but I wanted to give you guys something._

_Thank you!_


	12. Days Go By

_Hello my dears, Is everyone enjoying the spring? I know it's beautiful where I am._

_Anyway, I am here with a new chapter. That's right, a new chapter. Why? Because I'm awesome like that. And the fact I don't have to go to school tomorrow and I'm up at ungodly hours of the night. Well, just means you get a treat, right?_

_I'd just like to say that we are in the last couple chapter of the story. No, seriously. There are like… two more? Then it's done! Oh no! That's okay, because I have another story with my friend, that's just as good, if not better than this. I do not kid when I say check it out._

_I'm still thinking about a Spock/OC story… which means I'm trying to think of a story line, if I get that, then I have a story. Until then, it is in the maybe pile, along with a bunch of other stuff._

_I'd like to thank my Beta-reader, Banana7Pancakes. She has done a wonderful job helping me out, and she's just all around awesome. And thanks to my bestest buddy, Jeck, for supporting me even though my character is a Mary-Sue. Oh well…_

_Thank you to everyone who Reviewed, you made my day. And thanks to all those who added this to your favorites and alerts list. It means a lot to me._

_**Disclaimer: **__**Disclaimer: Star Trek is owned by Gene Roddenberry, J.J Abrams and Paramount Pictures. Anything that is familiar to the Star Trek Universe is not owned by me. I do own Alexis and Mikey though. I also own some of the plot, not all, but some. Please don't steal.**_

* * *

"Hey, Mikey? You still reading that damn book?" a voice asked. Michael rolled his eyes as he looked up at his best friend.

"You know what? Shut it, Neil. I like this book, it's very insightful," he muttered. Neil rolled his eyes at his friend's 'Quotes to think about' book. Something his mother gave to him after she got a message sent home that he had been thrown in the brig for the eighth time that month. Of course, that was a few months ago, but she still gave him an earful.

"Just thought you should know, we're going to be picking up the new admiral soon. I hear that Captain Spock is going to be with him too," Neil said. Michael shrugged and put his book down.

"Cool, what does that mean for me?" he asked. Neil rolled his eyes.

"Only secures you in a spot on the Enterprise. Come on, you're one of the best new pilots in the fleet, they can do better than assign you to the U.S.S. Farragut-B. I mean come on, I'm better than that," Neil snapped.

"Neil, you barely passed the academy in engineering, and you want to work on the Enterprise?" Michael asked.

"I can do it, I got serious skills." Michael rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't last a minute, stop kidding yourself. Not to mention you can't even talk to your commander about switching ships. You have no balls, dude," Michael told him, slipping off his 'civilian' shirt and putting on his generic yellow uniform shirt. Neil glared at him.

"Yeah, you're one to talk, you can't even stand up to your mom. Everyone on the ship knows about the little shouting match she had with you back at the dorms." Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Which one?" he asked.

"The one about you possibly getting Angela Brown pregnant." Michael turned to face him.

"I did not get her pregnant, I told you she was crazy." Neil shook his head.

"How do you do it man? I mean, one minute you're getting Angela Brown pregnant, the next your chatting up Casey Hoffman and almost sleeping with her." Michael smirked at the thought.

"Yeah, too bad my mom had to barge in on that. She had a nice ass," he said, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

"Your mom does have a nice ass," Neil muttered, looking as if he were in a daze. Michael walked over and smacked him in the back of the head.

"That's my mother, you jackass." Neil shrugged and looked at the time.

"Whatever, you better go, don't want the captain to go all ape-shit on you again." Michael smirked.

"Yeah well, he won't be going ape-shit on me when I own this ship!" he said, walking out of his quarters. Neil followed him and laughed.

"Yeah, next thing you know you're going to tell me you're related to Captain Kirk." Michael paused for a fraction of a second before smirking.

"I believe it's Admiral Kirk now. Jeez, Neil, know your commanding officers," he snapped, hitting a button on the lift.

"Whatever, have fun!" Neil muttered, walking into engineering. Michael gave a small wave and waited for the lift to take him to the bridge. When he did, he was met with the glare of Captain Feeny. He immediately crossed his arms behind his back.

"Lieutenant Kohler, you are late. Though it shouldn't be a surprise by now," Feeny snapped.

"Sorry, sir, I must have forgotten, it won't happen again," Michael replied.

"But it has… this is the third time this month!" Feeny shouted. Michael bit back a retort and gave a small nod.

"Sorry sir, I need to improve," he answered.

"Yes you do, especially if you're going to take the Kobayashi Maru. This is going to be your, what, third time?" Feeny asked.

"I've only taken it once, sir," Michael said, his fists clenching behind his back.

"Either way, you better shape up, Kohler. If you want to have your own ship." Michael said nothing as he walked to his post.

"Sir, the admiral is onboard," the communications officer said.

"Alright, I'll be back. Johnson, you have the bridge," Feeny said, walking out of the room. Michael gave a frustrated sigh and turned to the helmsman, who was laughing.

"It's still against regulation to punch a commanding officer, Mike." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Jen, for reminding me," he muttered, smirking a bit. At that moment, Jennifer gave a small yawn, covering her mouth and rubbing her eyes a bit. Michael chuckled. "Long night?" he asked.

"Well, after a while it turned into an early morning," she stated.

"Oh really? Who?" he asked.

"Mellissa Gomez," she answered. He nodded.

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Ten being the best?" He nodded. "I'd say a four."

"That's it? I thought she was a nice piece of ass?"

"She is… but that's the only good thing about her." Michael frowned.

"Damn, I was going to ask her out next week," he mumbled. Jennifer laughed and shook her head.

"And who is it going to be tonight?" she asked.

"I was going to see if I can get Casey again, since the last time we got interrupted." At that, Jennifer began to giggle.

"Oh yes, I remember. Good luck, nothing ruins a relationship that your boyfriend's mother barging in and shouting at you in German." Michael rolled his eyes.

"She was only mad because Angela's dad came to the door and began yelling at her. It's a good thing Tyler was there, or I probably would've got more than a lecture," he muttered. Jennifer chuckled and shook her head.

"Man, I pity the woman who is foolish to marry you." Michael snorted.

"Yeah, like I'd get married," he muttered.

"Not with that attitude you're not." Michael was about to reply, when the doors opened and a group of people walked in.

"Admiral on the bridge," the commander shouted, causing everyone to stand up. There was a pause before Kirk spoke.

"Please, sit," he told them. They all complied and he took a seat.

"I hope you find the trip enjoyable Admiral. The crew is fairly new, but they are no less capable." Kirk nodded.

"I have no doubt, Captain," he said.

"Very well. If you or Captain Spock need anything, anything at all, just let me know, sir," Captain Feeny told him. Jennifer glanced over at Michael and made a face, causing him to crack a smile and shake his head.

"Suck up," he whispered, barely audibly. Jennifer glanced behind her and realized that Captain Spock was looking at them. She immediately looked forward and glanced at Michael, who also glanced at the Vulcan.

"Set in a course for Earth, Lieutenant, warp three," Captain Feeny commanded.

"Yes sir, setting in a course for Earth, warp three," Michael replied setting in a course and taking them away. After a few minutes Captain Feeny and Admiral Kirk left, leaving Captain Spock to observe the bridge. At that time, Jennifer turned toward him and watched as he began to check the ships vitals.

"So, Neil asked me out," she told him.

"Again? You think he would get the hint after the sixth time," he replied, looking up at her for a second.

"Yeah, I think he thinks he can turn me straight." At this Michael chuckled and shook his head.

"He thinks that Elizabeth Reynolds is madly in love with him." She began to laugh as well and sighed.

"Poor guy, at least you always get the girl. The only problem is that you dump her the second you get her." Michael shrugged.

"There is a lot of me to go around. And who am I to deny a woman any of this?" She rolled her eyes.

"It would be a damn shame to let that go to waste," she stated. He was about to reply when Captain Spock stood in front of them, causing them both to straighten up and go back to work.

"Do not allow my presence to cause you to cease your conversation. I was simply observing your behavior. I have no doubt that it would not affect your work ethic." Michael raised an eyebrow at him, while Jennifer continued to look down at her control panel.

"It's fine, I think we were done our conversation, sir," Michael replied.

"Might I inquire your name, lieutenant," Spock asked.

"Michael G. Kohler, sir," Michael answered. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so, it is a pleasure to meet you then," he said. He then walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

"That was… interesting," Michael remarked.

"Do you know him?" she asked. Michael shrugged.

"Maybe he knows my mom." She shrugged.

"Maybe."

* * *

"Admiral, I don't understand the need to eat in the mess hall. Especially when the Captain has offered a private room to eat," Spock said.

"Spock, I just want to eat a normal meal. Besides, I might actually kill that Captain Feeny if I have to hear him talk anymore," Jim muttered. Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim.

"I believe that would be unwise, Admiral." Jim sighed and picked up a tray of food, then looked around the mess hall.

"Now… where to eat?" he asked. Spock looked around.

"That vacant table looks sufficient." Jim furrowed his eyebrows and looked at another table, where a small group of crewmen were sitting and joking.

"How about there?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

"That table seems a bit rowdy, but if it is what you wish, Jim." Jim nodded and walked over to the table. As soon as he got there, the group became deathly quiet and looked at him.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Jim asked. The group was silent, until a young woman spoke up.

"Sure, Admiral, if you want to," she replied. He threw one of his 'Kirk' smiles toward her and sat down.

"Excellent… so, who is who?" he asked. A boy sitting next to the girl spoke.

"I'm Neil Campbell, the three guys sitting next to you are Lance Riker, Hector Keller, and Kyle Gulliver." All three guys said hello, and Jim responded.

"The lovely lady to my left is-"

"Jennifer Lewis, sir," she answered. Jim smirked at her once more, but she only raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he told her. She gave an awkward nod and looked down at the table. Neil laughed and shook his head.

"What is amusing, Mr. Campbell?" Spock asked. Neil shrugged.

"Nothing sir, except I haven't seen another guy hit on her since she came out," he stated, earning a smack in the shoulder. Kirk looked confused for a moment, before a look of realization come onto his face.

"Oh, sorry," he muttered. She shrugged it off and looked around.

"Hey, have any of you seen Mike?" she asked. Neil smirked and gestured over to the doorway. Kirk followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow at a young man who was currently whispering something in a girls ear. She laughed and turned toward him, nodding and kissing his lips lightly. She slipped something into his pocket and turned to leave, causing the man to smile and get his dinner. He reached the table and his eyes lingered on Kirk for a moment.

"Admiral, it's an honor," he said, his bright blue eyes meeting Kirk's identical pair.

"Thank you…" He trailed off, looking at the man in front of him as he sat down across from him.

"I'm Michael, sir. Michael Kohler," he replied. Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And are you a doctor on this ship?" he asked. Michael laughed but shook his head.

"No sir, I'm a pilot," he answered.

"The head pilot on this ship, sir." Neil interrupted.

"Are you any good?" Jim asked. Michael smirked.

"The best on this ship, sir. Best in my graduating year, if I say so myself," he replied.

"So modest too," Jennifer muttered. The group laughed and Michael shrugged. There was a pause before Kirk spoke once more.

"So, Kohler, is your mother Doctor Alexis Kohler?" Jim asked. Michael looked at him and was silent a moment before answering.

"It's Ambassador Pike now, but yes, she's my mother," he answered. Kirk's eyebrows furrowed.

"She's an ambassador now?" he asked Spock. Spock nodded.

"And she's married as well, sir," he answered. Jim paused a minute before nodding.

"Good. You know, I was pretty close with your mother when she worked on the Enterprise." Spock raised an eyebrow at the clear understatement.

"Yeah, she mentioned you once or twice," Michael replied.

"Only once or twice?" he asked. Neil and Jennifer exchanged looks, but said nothing. Michael sighed and shrugged.

"She doesn't talk about the Enterprise too much. She says her children are more important." Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Children?" Spock nodded.

"Ambassador Pike has four children, including Michael." Michael raised an eyebrow, reminding Spock exactly who the boy in front of him was.

"You know a lot about my mom," he stated.

"Ambassador Pike and I keep in touch, especially after she asked me to be the godfather of her daughter." Michael furrowed his eyebrows to remember the Vulcan. Spock shrugged. "I must say, according to Doctor McCoy, I do not execute my duties as a godfather properly. I do not see how this is possible, however, since a godparent is appointed for religious purpose, and in case the child needs a home if the parents are unable to take care of the child."

Michael raised an eyebrow and continued to look at the Vulcan. He could now vaguely recall his mother introducing them when he was younger. Though he guessed he was too frightened to actually talk to him. Kirk shook his head, ignoring Spock's little speech.

"Where the hell have I been the past nineteen years?" he asked. Spock raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I am not sure, Jim. Perhaps you have dedicated so much of your life into your work, you have forgotten to keep in touch." Spock rationalized. Jim shrugged.

"Maybe." Michael said nothing as he continued to eat, leaving the rest of dinner silent.

* * *

"Mikey, there you are!" Alexis said, smiling widely. Her oldest son smiled down at his mother, and leaned down to giver her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey mom, you know, I'm twenty-two. Mikey is a bit childish, don't you think." She rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder.

"You're still my child. Anyway, how was your mission?" she asked. He shrugged and put his bag down on the floor and took a seat in her office.

"It was fine, a bit boring, but just fine all the same," he answered. She sat down behind her desk, and smiled.

"I see, I'm sorry having a safe journey means that things are boring," she answered. He laughed and shrugged.

"Yeah well, it's not the Enterprise… that's for sure," he told her. She sighed.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," she answered.

"That's because you were a doctor, not a pilot. I think being a pilot is more exciting." Alexis laughed and ran a hand through her hair. This was just another reminder of how much like Jim he was.

"Jesus, Michael, wasn't that dirt bike sport enough excitement for you?" she asked. She recalled a time quite well when her oldest son decided to buy a dirt bike and fix it up. Soon afterwards he ended up doing flips and jumps off ramps for 'fun'. Of course, he almost gave his mother a heart attack when he broke his leg, but it didn't stop him for long.

"That was kid stuff, I'm a pilot of Starfleet. I want to show them that I'm actually worthy of the Enterprise… or at least something pretty damn close." Alexis sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Michael, one day, you'll prove your worth. For now, just do the best you can at your position, and stop being late for your shift." Michael scrunched his nose.

"Feeny told you that?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course he did. The man is crazy. I'm surprised he's remained a captain for this long, rotten bastard," she mumbled. "Anyway, the man will not leave me alone. So please, stop pissing off your superiors. You'll never get onto the enterprise that way."

"Sorry," he muttered. She rolled her eyes.

"Michael, I know you think you are the best, but you need to realize that people get on the Enterprise because they are the best, and follow rules," she told him. There was a silence before he spoke once more.

"I met him," he stated. She looked at him confused.

"Met whom?" she asked. He sighed.

"Kirk," he answered. She froze for a moment, then looked down.

"And?" she asked. He began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, a habit he seemed to pick up from her.

"Nothing, we just… talked," he answered. She leaned forward and looked at her son.

"Michael, if you-"

"I didn't say anything about that, mom. I mean, after twenty-two years it seems a little redundant to ask him to be some father figure now. I mean, I have Uncle Leo, Uncle Shawn, and Tyler. I have father figures, so honestly, I don't need him," Michael snapped. Alexis looked down in shame. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know Jim, it was hers. She had kept Michael a secret from Jim in order to distance herself from him. Now that she was older, she realized how stupid she was to do so.

"I'm so sorry Michael, if I had known-"

"Mom… it's fine, I don't blame you. I mean, there was a point where I might have blamed you, but I'm over it," he told her. She stood up and walked over to him, causing him to stand up as well. She paused before pulling him into a hug.

"I love you, and I know you're older and don't need to hear it, but still. I'm so sorry." He hugged her back before pulling away.

"I love you too, mom, but you don't have to be all mushy on me." She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway… are you attending the grand ball tonight?" she asked. He smirked.

"Of course, how else am I going to get laid?" she sighed and walked away.

"Not something your mother wants to hear, Michael," she told him.

"Don't worry, mom, I'm careful, if that's what you're worried about." She turned toward him and gestured to his bag.

"You should probably go back to your dorm," she told him. He grabbed his back and walked over to her, kissing her cheek lightly.

"I'll see you later." She smiled up at him.

"Be careful, Mikey." He gave a heavy sigh, but left the room.

* * *

"Ambassador Pike, pleasure to see you again!" Alexis smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Admiral Archer, it's a pleasure to see you as well."

"I believe I saw your oldest son walking around somewhere."

"Probably, I hope he is behaving himself… I know how he can be," she said, looking around warily. Admiral Archer laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry, Ambassador. Though your son has been known to be a bit… wild, he is an exceptional pilot. I hope the rest of your children are as accomplished as he." She smiled and gave a nod.

"Thank you, Admiral, now… if you will excuse me, I'm going to join the party," she told him. He nodded.

"Of course." She smiled and walked down the stairs. She took a look down at her black dress, which seemed to be fitting. It went off her shoulders and cascaded down to her feet. It left little skin showing, and seemed appropriate for a woman in her forties.

"Lex, there you are!" She heard someone call. She turned around and smiled as she recognized the voice.

"Leo, I thought you weren't going to be here." He shrugged.

"Well, I was dragged her by a pest." She laughed.

"Jim dragged you here?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, and what the heck, I wasn't doing anything," he replied. She nodded and looked around, smiling as she saw Scotty walk toward them.

"Mr. Scott, I must say, time has been kind to you," she told him. He patted his stomach and chuckled.

"A little too kind, lass. How have you been? I haven't seen you since you showed us your wee-little-tike." She smiled.

"I'm fine, my wee-little-tike is over there, chatting up some red head by the punch bowl." Scotty turned around and raised an eyebrow at the young blonde haired man, who was currently making a young red head giggle.

"Not so wee anymore," he muttered. She chuckled.

"I know, he's a pilot now, works on the U.S.S. Farragut-B," she told him. Scotty nodded and looked back at her.

"Really? And is he liking it?" he asked. She shrugged.

"He's happy to be in Starfleet, but he wants to work on the Enterprise. It's much too boring on the Farragut." Leo and Scotty laughed, while shaking their heads.

"These youth today, all they want is an adventure. It's the only reason they join Starfleet now-a-days," Scotty said.

"He was always an adrenaline junkie though. His biggest thing was dirt bikes, but he tended to try and do some drag racing too," she stated.

"Like father like son," Leo whispered. She glared at him, but said nothing.

"You better watch him, Allie, he seems to be pretty friendly with the ladies." She sighed and looked down.

"I know, he goes through women like he goes through clothes," she muttered.

"You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" a voice asked. The group turned around, only to be met with James Kirk himself.

"Believe it or not, we weren't," Leo told him. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he looked at the group. His eyes rested on Alexis, where they stopped.

"Alexis," he muttered. She smiled lightly.

"It's good to see you again, James," she replied. He paused a minute before pulling her into a hug, which she returned. They pulled away almost instantly, though, which caused Leo to raise an eyebrow at her.

"So… you're an ambassador now," he said. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and you're an admiral. I can't say I'm surprised… I figure you would be." He smiled and nodded.

"I thought you would remain a doctor, I'm a bit surprised that you are an ambassador," he confessed. She shrugged.

"Well, that's life. I thought I was going to retire early and stay at home with my kids, but that's not the case," she told him. He froze for a moment, but then nodded slowly.

"Well, as long as you're happy," he stated. She paused and nodded slowly.

"Yes, and you, Jim? What have you been up to?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing really, the same old. Being admiral really isn't too different, except you have more power." She chuckled.

"The last thing we need is you with power." The group chuckled and Jim smiled down at her.

"Alexis do you think we could-"

"Mom, there you are!" a voice said. Alexis turned around and smiled at her son, his blue eyes meeting her own brown.

"Michael, what happened to that young lady you were chatting up?" she asked. He shrugged and shot a glance at Jim. He muttered an 'admiral' and nodded to the other head officers. He then turned to his mother and smiled.

"Not happening, she has a fiancé. I'm not one to go after a taken woman." Jim raised his glass.

"A philosophy I lived well by," he answered. Michael gave a small smile, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. Leo looked at Alexis, who looked a little nervous, but seemed to try and brush it off.

"I don't believe you were very successful, Jim. I can recall a few guys who went to beat you up because you 'stole' their girlfriend." Jim shrugged and smiled down at her.

"You say tomato, I say… actually I say tomato too. Never mind." The group laughed a little and Alexis looked up at her son.

"You alright?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, Captain Feeny wanted me to get you though. He wishes to speak with you." She raised an eyebrow but turned back to the group.

"Excuse me, I shall be back." They nodded and she walked back with her son. Michael shot a look at Jim, then turned back to her.

"You alright?" he asked. She furrowed her eyebrows but nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked softly. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, you were talking with _him_." She rolled her eyes.

"Michael, I'm fine. Shouldn't I be the one protecting you? You are my son." He smirked and shrugged.

"Who's going to take care of you? Tyler is constantly in space, you have to fend for yourself." She laughed.

"Don't worry about me just yet. You can take care of me when I need a nursing home." He scrunched his nose at the though, but straightened up when he saw a Captain walking his way.

"Captain Feeny," he said immediately. Captain Feeny gave a curt nod, then looked down at Alexis. She could see he was already underestimating her, seeing as she was much shorter than him.

"Alexis, pleasure to have you here," he told her.

"Sam, it's good to see you. How is running the Farragut going for you?" she asked. He shot a look at Michael, but smiled anyway.

"It's fine, a lot of hard work running a ship, you know?" he said. She shook her head.

"No, I don't know. Though, from the amount of reports you send me, I think I might." She noticed Michael tensed a bit, but she ignored him.

"Yes, well, I thought you should be aware of your son's behavior. It's a sorry excuse for a office, even a man. You have to agree." She stared at the man in front of her for a moment, not saying anything. Michael clenched his fists, not wanting to say anything to get himself in trouble. Alexis folded her hands in front of her and looked at her son.

"Michael, if you'll excuse us for a moment," she told him, her voice strangely calm, though Michael knew better. He nodded and excused himself from the group. Going back to the group, where he would talk to a man he knew as 'Uncle Leo.' Alexis turned to the captain and took a deep breath.

"Is there a problem, Alexis?"

"Captain, you know that I have never truly appreciated you're tactics as a high ranking officer, and my being civil toward you is completely based on the fact that you are a ranking officer. I do not appreciate you speaking to my son the way you have been." Feeny stood up taller, as a way to intimidate her. It seemed to be failing; if she could survive the Enterprise, she could survive this.

"Ambassador, I believe that a boy that acts out needs to be put in his place. Especially in his case." She raised an eyebrow.

"In his case?" she asked. He simply gave a nod. "Would you care to elaborate on that?" she inquired.

"I simply meant the fact that he was softly raised. Being that his father isn't in the picture," he told her. She pressed her lips together and took a deep breath. She wasn't going to hold back now.

Michael Kohler looked over at his mother, and inwardly cringed at her expression. He grew up seeing that expression often, and it wasn't followed by many pleasant things. He looked back to Leonard McCoy, who was also watching in fascination. Of course, he had no idea what they were talking about, but it seemed that they were having an argument. The captain was losing.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Scotty asked.

"I'm not sure, is that Captain Feeny?" Jim asked. Michael nodded.

"I don't know what they are arguing about, but I know he's losing," Michael muttered. Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How do you figure." Michael sighed and rand a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"I remember getting that look at least once a week." Leo nodded.

"It's her new technique of arguing. She stays completely calm, but her voice somehow holds a low tone, like she's going to jump up and stab you. God, that woman is a bloody mind ninja," he muttered. Jim raised his eyebrow.

"Glad she didn't know how to do that when she was on the Enterprise," he mumbled. Michael looked over, his bright blue eyes meeting the admirals identical pair.

"I figured she must have gotten it when I learned how to walk. Since yelling never seemed to stop me from doing something stupid. What she does now though, it makes you want to curl up in a corner and die. Especially when she pulls out the guilt trips." Leo chuckled and smiled softly. He remembered seeing Alexis give Michael a very steep guilt trip. He believe it was around the time he was driving his skateboard off small buildings and trying to land on a ramp.

"Yeah well, it's not like you never gave her reason to. I swear, if she didn't have Tyler there to calm her down, you would've given her a damn heart attack." Michael laughed but shrugged.

Jim looked at the young man in front of him, and frowned. He had no idea what they were talking about, and he had no idea that Bones was keeping in touch with Alexis all these years. Let alone getting to know her oldest son. It was to the point where he called him 'Uncle Leo'.

Scotty was also observing the young man, but his attention quickly switched to Jim, who was now looking back at Alexis. How could he not have seen it? Sure he'd only seen the young boy when he was three, but it seemed so painfully obvious now. From the eyes, to the hair, even his damn nose; it was Jim. He looked at Bones, who was looking at him with narrow eyes. He must have seen his look of shock. Now he was mentally telling him not to say anything. Did this mean the admiral didn't know?

Alexis quickly walked back to the group, but not before taking a glass of champagne. Jim smiled softly as she drank a good half of it and sighed. Even older and distressed she still looked beautiful. Of course she seemed to have a few hints of grey, but he assumed she dyed them out. A couple wrinkles etched her face, but it didn't matter to him, he was aging as well.

"When you get home, you are cleaning out the garage." Alexis told Michael, who raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"You owe me for dealing with that bastard. You have no idea how bad I wanted to punch him in the face," she hissed. The group laughed and Michael wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks, mom, I'll clean out the garage for you," he told her. She smiled and turned back to the group. They began to talk idly about a few things. The older men asked Michael a few questions, mostly about his party tendencies. Michael admitted that he didn't party as much since joining a crew, but still had a blast. This caused Alexis to frown at the fact her son spent more time partying than studying, but also because it was yet another reminder of his father.

"Oh, excuse me, but I have business to attend to," Michael said suddenly before ducking out of the conversation. Alexis raised an eyebrow as she watched him cross the room, where a dirty blonde woman was sitting alone. Jim laughed and then sighed.

"I remember those days, nothing but women and partying. I like that kid, he reminds me of me," he said. He then looked to Alexis. "You did a fine job raising him, Alexis." Alexis pressed her lips together but smiled.

"Not that I needed your approval, but thank you," she said. He tone was a little harsh, but Jim decided to ignore that. Leo sighed and looked at Alexis, noticing how she was now tense and agitated. He silently wondered what would have happened if Alexis had told Jim about Michael. He didn't know that she was thinking the same thing.

_

* * *

_

Title of the chapter is a Lifehouse song "Days Go By." Honestly not one of my favorite songs by them, but it's nice enough.

_Check out my joint-site with Jeck to find the other story, it really is good. And so much fun to write. Just check it out._

_Reviews are lovely too._

_Thank you!_


	13. In the End

_Welcome my dears. We seem to have come to the end of our journey. Wow, it's almost hard to believe that I began writing this almost exactly a year ago. Of course, I finished it a while ago, but that's not the point. It's been a good run, that's for sure._

_I want to thank all those who added this to their alerts and favorites list, it means a lot that you guys liked my story. I hope I didn't disappoint._

_A big thank you to all those who reviewed. You guys had no idea how much it meant to me that you took time our of your day to send me a review._

_Thank you to those who sent me a few messages, those were lovely too._

_A huge thank you to Banana7pancakes for editing this. And a thank you to Jeck, for reading through it a few times. You guys rock._

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek is owned by Gene Roddenberry, J.J Abrams and Paramount Pictures. If there is anything in this story related to the movie, I don't own it. I do own Alexis and Michael, and any other OC's. But if you were to steal the others, I don't think I'd mind. I also own part of the plot. Don't steal.**_

* * *

Leonard McCoy was very good at keeping secrets. He did it all the time. Though even he didn't know how long he could keep a secret, that is, until he met Alexis. He had found about her feelings for Jim in the worst moment possible, but he was too drunk to care if she accidentally said his name before they slept together. However, that was the last time he slept with her, that was for sure. He had kept his mouth shut about it, though. He knew that she didn't want him to know, because she was afraid to get hurt. Yet she had eventually came out and told Jim how she felt.

So when she became pregnant, he just assumed that she would eventually tell him. He knew she wouldn't at first, she was much too scared. However, when they saw each other three years later, he was sure she would tell him about Michael. Yet she didn't, she was completely silent.

Then, twenty-two years after the kid was born, she still said nothing. Even when all three of them were in the same room together. This unnerved him a bit. He didn't understand how she could possibly do such a thing. He felt that from the beginning Jim had a right to know, but he kept his mouth shut for her benefit. He now wondered if Michael even knew the truth.

"Doctor McCoy, mind if I ask you a personal question?" He heard. He looked over and saw Scotty walking over to him, which made him raise an eyebrow. He was currently volunteering in the academy medical bay, because he had nothing better to do. Edith was busy taking their own daughter, Joanna, into town to go shopping. Edith and him never got married, but that never stopped them from getting together.

"I suppose," he answered, going to the back room. Scotty followed him, but left the door open a bit.

"How well do you know Allie?" Leo raised an eyebrow, but began to grab a few paper files. They were out of date, but for some reason, Doctor Thomson liked to have them. Scotty stepped closer to him.

"I've known her since she joined the academy. Though if you have a question about her, you should probably ask Jim. He's known her since he was nine," Leo muttered. Scotty shook his head.

"I need to talk to you about this," he told him. Leo turned toward him.

"Jesus, Scotty, you have a question, ask it. Don't waste my time with your beating around the bush." Scotty shrugged.

"Fine, who is Michael's father?" he asked. Leo paused, his lips forming into a straight line.

"Michael who?" Scotty scoffed.

"Bloody hell, you damn well know who I'm talking about. Michael Kohler, Allie's kid!" Leo sighed as he realized what Scotty was playing at.

"Scotty, I can't tell you that. If you know, just state it and I might be able to give an answer," he told him. Scotty crossed his arms.

"Is Michael Jim's kid or not?" Leo took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, he is," he answered. Scotty went wide eyed; he obviously didn't think Bones would confirm it.

"He really is? Wow, does the admiral know?" Scotty asked. Leo shook his head.

"I don't think so. Lex didn't want to tell him." Scotty raised an eyebrow.

"Well, why on earth would she want that? I thought she was in love with the man!"

"I don't know, these people are crazy. I promised Lex I wouldn't tell Jim that Michael is his son, and I haven't." Scotty sighed. And began to turn around.

"It's a damn shame, the boy looks just like- Oh, Jim." Leo turned around and suddenly grew pale at the sight in front of him. There stood James Kirk, who was staring wide eyed at the two of them. Leo also noticed he was looking a little green as well.

"Jim, how long have you been standing there?" he asked. Jim took a gulp and walked in a few steps.

"Long enough to know you've been lying to me for the past twenty-two years!" Jim shouted. Leo ran a hand through his hair and looked down.

"She asked me not to tell you. There was that whole doctor-patient confidentiality thing that also stopped me from telling you," Leo told him.

"God damn it, Bones, I had the right to know if I was having a fucking son or not!" he snapped. Scotty quickly closed the door, making sure no one knew about it.

"For the love of God, Jim. It wasn't my job to tell you!"

"You're my friend, Bones! If you weren't going to tell me, then who was?!" Leo shrugged.

"I don't know, the mother of your child? Lex is the one who asked me. She didn't want you to know!" Jim paused and sat down on a desk, running a hand over his face. There was a long silence between the three men.

"Are you alright, admiral?" Scotty asked.

"I'm a father," he muttered. Leo just shot him a sympathetic look.

"Well, look at it this way, at least you don't have to worry about paying child support," Scotty told him. Jim shot him a look, but Leo let out a small chuckle.

"That's one way of looking at it." Jim sighed and leaned forward, burying his face in his hands.

"How did this happen?" he muttered. Leo shrugged and watched his friend begin to mull over it.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. Jim stood up and looked at him.

"I'm going to talk to her," he stated, turning around and walking out of the room.

"That can't be good, can it?" Scotty asked. Leo sighed.

"Probably not."

* * *

For once in his life, Jim Kirk had no clue what he was doing. Part of him didn't want to talk to her, to just continue on like nothing was wrong. Another part, the larger part, wanted to know what was going on. He wanted her to explain what on earth was going on and why she would hide something like that for so long.

Maybe that was what brought him to her front door, the fact that he needed to know. So he now stood in front of the door, pressing a small doorbell and looking over the house at the same time. It seemed a bit spacious, though it was no mansion. The driveway was pretty long, with what looked like a skating ramp pushed to the side.

When the door opened, he was a bit taken back. In front of him stood a young girl, no older than 17, who seemed to be an exact replica of Alexis. Her brown hair was much shorter, and pulled back. Her brown eyes met his and he felt a small pain in his chest.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm looking for Alexis Kohl- or, um, Alexis Pike," he said, correcting himself last minute. She nodded and moved so he could walk in.

"Hold on a second, I'll get her," she told him. She then turned toward a doorway and shouted: "Mom! There is an admiral at the door for you!" she shouted. There was a light chuckle coming from the kitchen.

"Okay, Becca, no need to shout," the voice said. It was then that Alexis entered the room, and almost froze. The last thing she expected was James Kirk to be in her house, especially with that expression.

"Jim, It's good to see you," she told him.

"Same here," he replied tersely.

"Well, come into the kitchen, I'll get you something to drink." Jim nodded and followed her daughter into the kitchen. Becca led him to an island, where he gave a small smile and sat down.

"Thank you," he replied. Becca smiled and walked over to the kitchen, pulling out a soda for herself.

"Hey, mom, Jeremy wanted to come over for a bit, is it alright with you?" she asked. Alexis glanced over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"As long as you don't go anywhere near your room, I have no problem with it." Becca rolled her eyes.

"Like we would do that," she muttered. She then pulled out her cell phone and pressed a few buttons before looking at her mother. "Nicolas said that he wasn't able to get a ride home, so he will be a bit late."

"Okay, well tell your brother that he needs to clean his room." Rebecca nodded and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone.

"Nice kid." She nodded and turned toward him.

"I'm sorry, would you like something to drink? I have water, soda, juice, milk…" She trailed off, trying to think of what else she had.

"You have any whiskey, or maybe beer?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. She nodded and went into the fridge, grabbing a beer and handing it to him.

"Here, anything else I can get you?" she asked, grabbing a soda for herself.

"An explanation would be nice," he snapped. She paused and furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. He looked at the counter for a moment, before looking back up at her.

"I know about Michael, Alexis." She sighed and leaned against the counter opposite of the island.

"Leo told you?" she asked, looking down.

"Not intentionally. Scotty found out and asked him about it. I happened to overhear the conversation." She nodded but didn't look up. He began to clutch his beer bottle tightly, as the silence went on.

"So what do you want to know?" she asked. Her voice surprisingly monotone.

"I want to know why the hell you kept this from me? I had a right to know that I had a fucking son!" She shifted her weight from foot to foot as she looked at him.

"I didn't think that you should know," she answered.

"I shouldn't know? You didn't think I should have known I fathered a child? Why the hell not?" he snapped. She pressed her lips together and shrugged.

"James, I just... I knew if I told you about Mike, you would've wanted to do the right thing," she told him.

"Damn right!"

"Just wait a minute. If I told you about Mike, you would've followed me back to earth, resigned as captain, maybe take up a job in Starfleet, but you would've been miserable. You would crave the Enterprise every minute of every day and begin to resent Michael and me for taking you away."

"You could've taken him aboard the Enterprise." She scoffed.

"Like hell I would've. I wasn't about to take my son on a ship that frequently sees danger. I'm not even happy about him being on a starship now," she confessed.

"I would've helped you, Alexis. Jesus, I grew up without a father, I would never wish that upon my kid!" She sighed and walked forward.

"Look, Jim, I understand what you're saying and I agree. But it wasn't as if Michael didn't grow up without a good father figure. He has his uncle Shawn, Leo was there. Not to mention once I married Tyler he pretty much had a father figure. It was nothing like your situation." Jim shook his head.

"It's not the same," he muttered. She looked down and began to trace circles in the stone counter.

"I should've told you. I know I was wrong, but I was afraid of what might have happened. God, James, you're like a drug, and I'm addicted. No matter what I always will love you. Despite the fact that you never loved me in return. I was afraid that if I told you about Michael you would feel obligated to be there for me, and the last thing I needed was for you to be around for me when you didn't truly want to."

"Alexis, I-"

"Jim, please. We both know the truth. I just… I needed to get away from you, or I was going to be constantly be stuck in a never ending rut. Was I right to hide Michael from you? No. But I did, and there is nothing we can do about it." There was a long silence before he finally spoke.

"Does he know?" he asked. She nodded.

"I told him who you were the moment he began asking," she answered.

"Then why didn't he say anything to me?" he asked.

"I don't know. When he was older, he asked me why I never kept in contact with you, I told him why. I suppose he just figured that it was better not to tell you," she answered. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Wow," he muttered. She looked down at him and pressed her lips together.

"I'm sorry." He shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I would've made a lousy father anyway," he confessed.

"I don't think so, maybe under different circumstances things would be different." He looked up at her.

"Like if we were the ones who got married?" he asked. Her eyes seemed to darken a bit, but she simply shrugged.

"Maybe, if we were actually in love," she answered. He sighed. She obviously had stopped loving him long ago. It was a shame he only recently began to realize his feelings for her were deep, possibly even love.

"Maybe," he answered. There was a long silence before someone ran in. Jim barely saw the young boy, until he was tugging on his mother's shirt.

"Mom, Mom, Mom! I need a can opener!" he told her. He had to be at least twelve, but he seemed to have a certain innocence about him that made him seem younger.

"J.P, why on earth do you need a can opener?" she asked. He shrugged.

"It's for my experiment, it's the only way I can get my train to hover." Jim raised an eyebrow, so did Alexis.

"And you need a can opener?" she asked. He nodded and began to go through drawers. He soon found it and held it up.

"Aha! Found it!" he said. He went to walk out but Alexis stopped him.

"Jay, you're being rude. We have a guest," she said. The boy walked up the Jim and the boy's blue-grey eyes met his blue.

"Jay, this is Admiral Kirk. He used to be captain of the Enterprise." The boy's eyes seemed to light up.

"You're the guy who killed that Romulan dude?" Jim chuckled and nodded. The boy smiled and looked to his belt. "Can I hold your phaser?"

"James, mind your manners," Alexis snapped. Jim's eyes immediately met hers as she said the young boys name. He then looked back at James, who was rolling his eyes. He then held out his hand for him to shake.

"James Leonard Pike, future engineer of the U.S.S. Enterprise. You can call me J.P, everyone else does," he said. Obviously he had heard the captains at the academy address each other like this. Jim chuckled.

"James Tiberius Kirk, Former Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Call me Jim, everyone else does," he told him.

"Well I knew that! My mom used to tell my brothers and I, oh and Becca, about you all the time," he stated boldly. Jim didn't have to look over at Alexis to know that she was a bright red.

"Really? She is much too kind," he stated. J.P shrugged and turned around.

"I'll be back, I'm going to make my train hover around the house," he called. When he left Jim turned toward Alexis.

"You have quite a family here. You're kids are… good." She laughed.

"Thanks, But you haven't met Nicolas yet."

"Nicolas?" he asked.

"My second oldest son. He seems bent on living up to Michael's image," she muttered. Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Michael's image?" he asked. She sighed.

"He's more like you than you know. Jeez, that boy has been to the hospital so many times he has a bed reserved for him. He was the known daredevil around this neighborhood for a long time." Jim laughed.

"Really? I doubt he's ever stolen his step-father's car though," he answered. She laughed but shook her head.

"No, but he has jumped off a roof with his skateboard on top of my car. Not to mention right before he entered Starfleet he invested in some old fashioned dirt bikes." Jim raised his eyebrows.

"I bet that was fun." She gave a small groan of annoyance.

"God, I almost killed that kid. He entered in races, and took bets to see how far he could jump, or how many flips he could do in a jump. Drove me insane. I just thank god that he sold his dirt bike before Nick could get his hands on it." Jim smiled. He was surprisingly proud of his son. Of course, he wasn't happy that he had caused his mother so much trouble, but he was glad the Kirk spirit was still alive and well.

"Alexis, I want to… I want to talk to him," he told her. She raised an eyebrow.

"James, the boy is twenty-two years old. You really don't need my permission to talk to Michael." He shrugged.

"Where is he?" he asked. She was about to answer when Michael walked in, stopping to assess the situation. He then walked in and stood next to Alexis.

"I finished cleaning the garage, anything else you need?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," she answered. Michael nodded and turned toward Jim.

"Admiral," he stated.

"You can call me Jim, Michael," Jim said, standing up. Michael pressed his lips together and looked at his mother.

"You told him?" he asked, his voice strained. She sighed and shook her head.

"He found out on his own." Jim looked at the boy in front of him.

"I just want to talk, Michael." Michael leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, talk," he snapped.

"Michael," Alexis hissed. Jim shook his head.

"Listen, If I had known I would have been there, I swear." Michael said nothing, but Alexis knew that he was just holding back what he really wanted to say. He had a temper like Jim, but also held his mouth like her. Alexis looked back at Jim, who looked like he was desperately trying to find the right words to say.

"Look, I know you are mad at me for not being there, but-"

"That's not why I'm mad at you," Michael snapped. Jim now had a confused look on his face.

"Then, why-"

"I'm mad at you for causing my mother so much trouble, you bastard," he snapped.

"Michael!" Alexis shouted. He ignored her and walked up to Jim.

"My mother might give you the benefit of a doubt, but her husband isn't so kind toward you. Of course, he would never say anything to her, but I know."

"Know what?" Jim asked, he was getting a little frustrated.

"I know that you used her for your own selfish needs and then threw her away when you didn't want her anymore! She was in love with you and you threw her away like she was nothing." Alexis was about to say something but was cut off by Jim.

"From what I hear, you're not much better. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Michael took a step toward him and clenched his fists.

"I would never do what you did to my mother. She wasn't just some random girl you found for the night, she was your friend. You treated her like she was trash! What kind of lowlife are you!" Jim felt his lips press together.

"I was young, stupid, and if I would've known that she was pregnant with you I would've been there." Michael scoffed.

"Bullshit. Sure you might have been around, but you still would be whoring around and disregarding her. Don't try and tell me otherwise. I know what you would do," Michael hissed. Alexis was beginning to feel on edge, she didn't like the tone in her son's voice. If she knew Jim like she thought she did, what was about to happen would not be pretty.

"You know what I would do? Is that because you would do the same?" he asked. In a flash, Michael had thrown a punch and landed it across Jim's face. This caused Jim to fall onto the floor. That's when Alexis stepped in.

"Michael George Kohler, that is enough!" she snapped, helping Jim up.

"You defend him?" Michael asked, now angry with his mother.

"Yes, I defend him. He's your father for Christ's sake. What happened in the past was not his fault. I was young and naïve at the time, and let myself fall into my own trap. The only fault of his is letting me think that there might have been a future with him," she hissed. Michael glared at him.

"He left you in the dust, he gave you no future," he muttered. She shook her head.

"No, he did give me a future, just not the one I was thinking of," she said softly. Michael looked confused for a minute, before realizing what she said. He gave a small scoff and left the room. There was a muffled noise before they heard the front door slam and what sounded like a motor bike drive off. Alexis gave a small sigh and shook her head. She then turned to Jim and frowned.

"I'll get some ice," she said quietly.

"Mom, was that Michael?" a voice called. Alexis turned to the doorway and saw her daughter and youngest son standing there.

"Yes, Rebecca, can you take your little brother out. Go to the academy and see if Michael went there. Knowing him, it wouldn't be a good thing if he was left alone," she said. Rebecca nodded and grabbed some keys off the hook before leaving. They heard the sound of a car leave the driveway. Alexis went into her freezer and began to get together an icepack before she turned to him.

"He sure knows how to throw a punch," Jim muttered. Alexis sat on the stool across from him and pressed the ice to his jaw.

"Well, he wanted to know how to throw one, I taught him to the best of my abilities," she told him. He chuckled but winced.

"Go figure," he muttered. She pressed her lips together and moved the ice pack to a different part of his jaw.

"I'm sorry, Jim, if I knew this was how he was going to react I would've warned you." He reached up and grabbed the icepack, his hand touching hers and sending shivers up her spine.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine," he answered. She pulled her hand away and let it drop to her lap.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. He shrugged and there was a long silence.

"Alexis, I'm sorry, he was right," he muttered. She shook her head.

"James, don't worry about it, he was angry, he didn't know what he was saying." Jim sighed and looked at her, his eyes meeting hers.

"Alexis, if I would've known back then how I feel now, things would be different." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. He sighed and set the icepack down and stood up, moving a bit closer to her. She froze and only watched as he raised his hands to cradle her face.

"I'm sorry I never knew before, I was a fool," he muttered, leaning down and pressing his lips onto hers. She paused for a moment, letting the familiar feeling of her veins being set on fire and bolts of electricity flow through her limbs. His lips moved against hers sensually, as he moved closer. She raised her arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers together. It was then she felt the cool metal on her left ring finger, and jerked away suddenly, almost falling off her stool. Jim caught her before she could and she took a few steps away from him.

"I can't... I can't do this," she told him, running a hand through her hair.

"Alexis, what's wrong?" he asked, taking a step toward her.

"Why do you do this? The moment my life begins to finally become normal, you come in and screw everything up! Is it any wonder why I hid Michael from you!?" He caught sight of her wedding ring and sighed. He was a idiot. For a brief moment he felt as though they were back on the Enterprise. Like there was nothing wrong and they could be together.

He forgot to take into consideration that she had a life now, with another man. Of course they had Michael, but that was nothing compared to the three other children she had with Tyler Pike. She was married, and he was a fool to think that they could be together. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'll let myself out." She watched as he walked past her and out the front door. She sat down in one of the chairs near the kitchen table and let the tears fall. She wished she could've gone back in time and changed all this. She wished she had told James the truth, then perhaps she wouldn't have been in this mess.

She was still irrevocably in love with James T. Kirk, no matter how she tried to avoid it. Of course she loved her husband, she wouldn't have married him if she didn't. Yet it was nothing compared to her feelings for Jim. She buried her face in her hands and gave a loud sob. She had no idea what to do anymore, everything was falling apart, and she had no idea how to hold herself together.

* * *

The night was dark, and clouds covered the area in a blanket, cutting off Starfleet from its stars. James T. Kirk was sitting in his apartment, a glass of Romulan ale in his hand and a report in the other. He was having a difficult time paying attention. His thoughts continued to drift back to Alexis, and the kiss they had shared. It had been wonderful to feel his lips against hers again, like nothing had changed.

He finally put his report down and ran a hand over his face. He wanted so bad just to punch Tyler Pike in the face for taking Alexis away from him, though that would be stupid. It was his own damn fault that she was now married. If he wasn't so stupid and just told her that he loved her when he had the chance, perhaps they would be the ones who were married. Then those four kids would be theirs, and Michael wouldn't be so angry with him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone beeped his door, causing him to sigh and stand up. He ran a hand through his hair once more and opened the door, pausing when he saw who it was. Before he had a moment to speak her name, she lunged herself at him and their lips connected. He took a few steps back, but wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close and kissing her back. She pulled her lips away and began to kiss his neck.

"Alexis… wait," he said, when he came to his senses. She pulled away and looked at him. He could now see that she had been crying, with her red eyes and tear stained cheeks. It didn't matter. She was still beautiful to him.

"Alexis, we shouldn't be doing this," he told her. She grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him to her.

"James, please. I need you," she told him, pulling herself up to meet his lips. When he pulled away she lowered her lips to his neck, finding a sensitive spot and biting him lightly. This cause a groan to emit from him and he lifted her up, placing her on his desk and kissing her deeply. She laced her fingers into his hair and raised her hips to meet his, causing him to groan once more.

She let her hands trail down his body and rest on the hem of his shirt before lifting it over his head. Her hands traveled back down, stopping every now and then over a scar. He lifted her shirt off as well and lowered his lips to her neck, while his hands moved up her skirt and caressing her thigh. She moaned and raked her hands down his back, finally landing on his waistband.

"James," she breathed in his ear, leaving a small nibble. He seemed to understand her, and picked her up, leading her to the bed.

* * *

"Mom! Mom, Dad's home!" J.P shouted. Alexis looked up from the dinner she was making and gave a heavy sigh. It had been a week since she had gone over to Jim's, and she was now at the peak of her guilt. She had felt so horrible for cheating on her husband, she almost broke down and cried when she got home. She went back the next day and talked to Jim, and surprisingly their conversation went better than some of their other conversations.

_"Jim, we need to talk," she started. He nodded and looked down at her._

_"Yeah, I think we do," he answered. She sighed and took hold of his hand._

_"James, you need to know that I will always love you. I have since I was in the eighth grade, but I'm married. I'm married with children, and I love my husband." He frowned and nodded._

_"I understand. I'm sorry to have hurt you A.J," he whispered, pulling her into a hug. She closed her eyes as she savored the moment._

_"I love you, J.T. I'm so sorry," she whispered. He pulled away and kissed her on the forehead then pulled away._

_"Goodbye, A.J… for good this time." She frowned but nodded._

_"Bye, Jay."_

Now she was left to deal with her husband. She needed to tell him. She didn't believe in keeping secrets, and this was no exception. She walked out into the foyer and forced a smile on her lips. Her husband was currently ruffling J.P's hair and kissing Rebecca on the cheek. Nick stood off to the side, his brown hair hidden by a beanie and his brown eyes following the group. Tyler than looked over to her and smiled, causing a sinking feeling to erupt in her stomach.

"Hey honey," he said, walking over to her and kissing her lightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He smiled and they all retreated in the kitchen for dinner. After four long hours the kids finally fell asleep, and Alexis was left to clean the dishes. She was still trying to find a way to tell her husband that she had just cheated on him. She broke out of her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, causing her to freeze.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck gently. She shrugged him off and walked over to the table.

"I have dishes to do, maybe later," she stated. He raised and eyebrow and watched her.

"Okay," he muttered. She placed the dishes on the counter and looked down. She pulled together some confidence and looked up at him.

"Tyler…" She trailed off. He continued to watch her with interest as she continued to fight with herself. Eventually she took a deep breath and spoke. "I… I… Damn, I slept with James," she told him.

"What?" he asked. A confused looked etched on his face, but she didn't fail to catch the hint of hurt in his eyes. She sat down on the stool, the very one she had a few days ago with Jim, and buried her face within her hands.

"I slept with James Kirk," she confessed. There was an extremely long pause before he spoke.

"Oh, I see," he muttered. Alexis looked up and her eyes met his.

"That's it?" she asked softly.

"What do you want me to say, Alexis?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. Yell at me, scream at me! Barge out of the room or something! Just don't hit me." He gave a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"I'm not going to hit you." She let the tears fall down her cheeks as she was engulfed in silence again.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" she asked.

"I am mad, or well… disappointed, betrayed, hurt. Though, I guess I would expect it when it comes to you and-"

"What?" she asked, her eyes going wide.

"When it comes to you and him it's difficult not to expect it." She gave a sigh and buried her face in her hands once more.

"I'm so sorry, Tyler. I never wanted to hurt you. I don't even know what I was thinking." Tyler sighed and walked over so he was sitting next to her. He took her hand in his and turned her so she was facing him.

"Alexis, I'm not going to lie and tell you that I'm not hurt. I am, and it's going to be some time before I can trust you, but I love you. If you want to work this out, I will stick this out with you and we will work it out." Tears were falling freely from her eyes and leaving tracks down her cheeks.

"I love you so much, I do want to work things out." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Then we will."

* * *

"Michael." Michael glanced over and gave a heavy sigh upon seeing who it was. He finished off his beer and looked at the older man.

"What do you want?" he asked. Jim gave a frustrated sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I was young, stupid, and I took your mother for granted. If I only realized how I felt then, that would have never happened. I only came here tonight to ask for your forgiveness. I had no idea I had a son, and I'd like to get to know him."

Michael gave a small sigh and looked down. His mother had asked him to give Jim a chance, but he wasn't so sure if he wanted too. The man had been absent from his life for so long, what difference would it make now?

"Fine, maybe… I don't know." Michael sighed, taking a sip of his new beer. Jim sat down next to him.

"How about I buy you a shot?" he asked. Michael shrugged.

"Can you afford some good old fashioned Jack Daniels?" he asked. Jim smiled and gave a light laugh.

"Your mom taught you well," he mumbled.

"From what I heard, she learned from my old man," Michael stated. Jim shrugged and sighed.

"Yeah well, back in the day, when we were younger than you, we practically did everything together. I taught her how to drink, how to throw a punch, I even taught her how to drive her motorcycle." Michael raised an eyebrow.

"She drove a motorcycle." Jim nodded.

"She couldn't drive a car to save her life." Michael laughed.

"And what did she teach you?" he asked.

"She taught me… she taught me how to be a friend. I was a shitty one, but… man. She showed me what a real friend was, she showed me what real love was, and I didn't realize it till just recently." Michael frowned as he looked at the old admiral.

"What?" he asked softly. Jim sighed.

"You were right, I was stupid. I did love her, it only took losing her to find out," he muttered. Michael looked down.

"If you realized you loved her back then, would you have married her?" he asked. Michael secretly idolized the idea of having his mother marry his real father. He didn't regret anything, but the thought was always nice.

"Maybe, I don't know. With Alexis and me, things are never stable. One minute we're together, the next we're fighting. Then we're just friends. Your mother is crazy, and frustrating." Michael laughed and shook his head.

"She is crazy. She's my mom though. I love her." Jim nodded and downed his shot.

"I do too," he muttered.

* * *

A few years later

"Hey, Michael!" a voice called out.

"Yeah, Katie?" he asked.

"You think you can give me a hand?" Michael put down his Starfleet report and turned toward his wife, who had a tired look on her face. He nodded and walked over, taking the small baby girl from her hands. He then moved forward and gave her a small peck on her forehead.

"Of course. You look tired." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, thanks, that makes me feel so much better." He smiled and kissed her lips.

"You look gorgeous either way," he whispered. She smiled.

"Thanks, honey. You think you can give Allison her bottle? She's a bit fussy." Michael nodded and smiled down at his daughter, her blue eyes looking up at him.

"Sure, why don't you go take a bath or something, I can take care of the rug rat for a few hours," he told her. Katie chuckled and shook her head.

"Alright, good luck, Mr. Kirk." Michael laughed.

"Same to you, Mrs. Kirk." Katie chuckled and walked up the stairs of her house. Michael walked into the kitchen and began to tend to his daughter.

So much had happened since he had his 'bar talk' with Jim. After a few months of talking and drinking, he had changed his last name. He had then officially became Michael George Kirk, though most of it was at Alexis's requests. His mother was pleased, since she had wanted him to get to know Jim, but did stay a good distance away from him. Michael, however, got together with him every moment he could.

It wasn't much longer after Jim retired that Mike settled down himself a little. He had met Katelyn, a green-eyed strawberry blonde, on an away trip. She happened to be the daughter of the ambassador on Romulus, and he was visiting in order to get supplies for the ship. They had fell in love almost immediately, and she put in a transfer to earth. Once there, they dated regularly until he asked her to marry him.

She said yes, and not even three months later, they were married on the beaches of Italy. They had barely been married three years before she told him she was pregnant, much to his delight. Then, on June 23, she gave birth to their daughter. Allison Jean Kirk. She was a pretty calm baby, and didn't fuss too often. She did have her moments where she was stubborn and wouldn't cooperate. Alexis had told him that was the Kirk in her.

"Alright, here is your bottle, you should be good for an hour or so," Michael said, letting his fourteen month old daughter take hold of her bottle. She then began to drink and he walked back into the living room and set her down on the floor. He was about to go back to his report when the doorbell rang. He sighed and walked to the door, opening it and smiling upon seeing who it was.

"Hey, I thought you were out of state!" Michael said, moving aside so the man could walk in.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood. It's good to see you Michael." Michael smiled.

"Same here, Jim," he answered. Michael led him into the living room, and he sat down on the large couch. Michael sat down in an arm chair and glanced at his daughter, who was still drinking from her bottle.

"So, what brings you all the way to California. I heard you were in Canada." Jim shrugged.

"Well, things changed. I was visiting the academy and thought I should stop and say hello. Plus I haven't seen my granddaughter in person yet." Michael smiled and picked up the little girl, placing her in Jim's lap. For a moment, Jim held her away from him, not sure how to hold her. Eventually, he just let her sit in his lap while she began to play with her rattle.

"She's adorable. You know, if her hair wasn't as red, she would look just like your grandmother." Michael nodded.

"Yeah, she's a bit of a red head, but it suits her," Michael muttered. Jim nodded and smiled down at the young baby.

"Looks a lot like Alexis though," he muttered. Michael's face fell, and he looked down for a moment. He then looked up.

"So, how did things go with Antonia?" he asked. Jim shrugged.

"It could have been better. I was going to ask her to marry me," he mumbled. Allison began to fuss, causing Michael to reach forward and take his daughter, patting her back in order to get her to burp.

"Why didn't you?" he asked. Jim shrugged.

"She was too mad that I was going back to Starfleet to care. So I just gave up." The truth was, he didn't put up much of a fight with her. Sure, he loved Antonia, but he was constantly comparing her to Alexis without even realizing it.

"That's too bad, you seemed to like her," Michael mused. He gave a small smirk when Allison finally burped, and let her sit on his lap. Jim nodded and looked up at him.

"So, how's your mom?" he asked. A confused look came across Michael's face as he looked at his father.

"You didn't get the message?" he asked. Jim shook his head and noticed the dark look in his sons eyes.

"What happened?" he asked. Michael sighed and bit his bottom lip.

"She… she's gone, Jim." There was a long silence before Jim moved forward a bit, and he was now on the edge of his seat.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Liver Cancer. She didn't last long, though. I guess that's good, that means she didn't suffer. She sort of laughed it off though, said it was all that drinking that she had done in her youth. I don't know. It was a bit of a shock. She was pretty healthy for a woman of her age, if you don't count the bit of weight she gained over the years." Jim took a deep breath as the information began to sink in. She was dead. Alexis, his best friend, mother of his only child, and first love, was gone.

_"Perhaps we should take a break from all our massive nights of drinking. It's going to make my liver fail," she told him. He laughed and let his fingers to continue to trace over her hand._

_"I won't let your liver fail," he stated. She rolled her eyes and let his rough hands trace over her own._

_"Okay," she answered._

He pressed his lips together as he looked down. The memory was fresh in his mind, and it ached his chest a bit to think of it. Michael watched his father's reaction, seeing the pain dig into his bright blue eyes as he thought it over.

"Oh," was all Jim could say. Michael watched him carefully, waiting for his reaction. "How did the rest of the family take it?" he asked.

"Uncle Shawn was devastated. He was upset because he hardly ever saw her. Nick was upset, but he's tough, he got through it. Rebecca shut herself in her room for a week, but she's alright. I think J.P took it harder than anyone else. He didn't talk to anyone but me and Nick for a long time. I guess he would've talked to Rebecca if she wasn't busy being antisocial." Jim had a hard time believing that his youngest brother took it the hardest. He knew Michael was devastated, he was probably just pulling himself together.

"How did Tyler take it?" Michael shrugged.

"Alright, I guess. I don't know, it was hard on everyone." Jim nodded and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah." Jim looked down at the strawberry blonde baby sitting on his sons lap. He wondered if Alexis had a chance to meet her, since she had always been a fan of children. Jim then stood up and smiled down at his son.

"I should be going," he stated. Michael stood up, shifting his daughter to his hip.

"Sure, I'm sorry, Jim. I thought Uncle Leo would've told you." Jim shrugged and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you around kid," he said, kissing the top of his granddaughter's head and walking off. As soon as he was outside and in his car he took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from falling.

How on earth did this happen? Where was he? He had promised her. He told her that he wouldn't let anything like that happen to her, and he failed. How was he supposed to know something like that would happen? There was nothing he could really do about it. He just wished he would have seen her one last time. He closed his eyes for a moment before driving back to the academy, his thoughts drifting back to his beloved Alexis. If only he had done things differently, if only.

_

* * *

_

Free nights were hard to find at Starfleet academy, so when Alexis and Jim finally got a free day, they didn't waste it. She was extremely thankful that he had agreed with her and decided not to go to a bar. Instead, they opted for laying down on the San Francisco beach, enjoying the stars and sharing a bottle of Romulan Ale.

_They were no where near drunk, but they had the calm, light buzz that you got when you were tipsy. Alexis was currently laying next to him, her sweatshirt behind her head and her eyes closed. Jim was next to her, in the same position, but was looking up at the sky, his blue eyes reflecting the night._

_"Hey, A.J?" he asked. She opened her eyes and looked to him._

_"Yeah?" she replied softly. He turned to look at her._

_"What do you think of Starfleet?" he asked. She shrugged._

_"I guess it's okay. I have to admit, most of my time is spent in class, studying, or getting you out of trouble," she confessed. He laughed and moved his arm so she was now partly laying on him. Not that she minded. For one she was cold, for another, it was an excuse to get a bit closer to him._

_"You love me, plus you can't say it's not fun." She turned red at the first part, but nodded._

_"It's not boring, that's for sure." There was another silence and she began staring at the stars again. He soon began to trace circles on her shoulder, enjoying the feeling of the goose bumps on her skin. He began to think back to the calm moments they had back in Iowa and a thought struck him._

_"Hey, A.J, what do you think we would've done if we never left Iowa?" She shrugged._

_"I'm not sure, I probably would've opened up my doctors office, and just continue to hang out with you," she answered. He nodded._

_"Yeah, if I didn't kill myself first." She looked up at him._

_"I wouldn't let you do that. I care too much about you to just let you go kill yourself," she told him. He laughed._

_"Yeah, true. You always seem to be there for me," he muttered. She smiled and laid her head on his warm chest._

_"And I always will be," she answered._

_"Promise?" he asked. She simple nodded._

_"Of course," she muttered. There was another long pause._

_"I think if we were in Iowa we would've gotten married," he mumbled. She sat up and looked at him._

_"What?" she asked. He just shrugged._

_"I don't know. It's just, my mom was pushing me to settle down. To be honest, you're the only girl I would even think of doing that with. I mean, we're best friends, it just seems natural." She raised an eyebrow at him._

_"J.T, I don't think you understand the concept of marriage." He shrugged._

_"Doesn't matter now. I'm partying and I have no plans of settling down." She sighed and laid back on his chest. She closed her eyes and began to drift off._

_"I love you, you moron," she muttered. She heard him laugh, and just as she was about to pass out, he leaned down to her ear._

_"I love you too, now and forever."_

_The End_

_

* * *

_

Okay, I know it's not the ending a lot of people were looking for, but it is what it is. I know you guys were wanting a happy ending, but it just would never work out in my mind.

_The title of the chapter, is simply because it's the end of the story. It's a Linkin Park song, one of their better ones._

_Alright, This story is over, but there is another one out there. Like I said before, my story Beyond the Sun, is another Kirk/OC story, and I think it's even better than this one. So please, go to my profile and find the link, it'll be worth your while._

_I'm still trying to figure out a Spock/OC story, so don't expect one anytime soon. I suggest looking at the story above and enjoying that one, because that one is almost done. Well… in word, anyway._

_Thank you guys again for sticking with me, I appreciate it. Keep reading, keep loving, keep living._

**_-Raxsah_**


End file.
